Into Darkness
by iLOVEFenrir
Summary: An unlikely new member gets recruited to Scabior's snatchers team. Scabior and Fenrir take her to be a misunderstood rebel, but have yet to discover her dark secret. Gore. Violence. Non-Con.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's not a new chapter so don't get your hopes up - I'm just re-editing and re-uploading the chapters because I realise how many mistakes I've made and how shit at writing I was aha. Hope you enjoy the new version! And I'm also changing Scarlett slightly because I copied too much of another writer's character and I am so sorry for that! It's just your writing was so good!**

"That's too much water!" her father slurred, looking down at his diluted vodka. His voice was low, but she did not miss the underlying threat. He was slumped down in his favourite leather armchair by the fireplace, eyes bloodshot as he stared down at the glass in his hands. He could have easily used his wand but magic and drinking never mixed well. He also liked to order her about whenever possible. Scarlett stood by his side glaring at the top of his head. She was starting to worry. Her father was not a happy drunk. The purple bruise on her hip reminded her.

"What? That's how much I always put in." Scarlett's wary tone nearing exasperation. She was on the balls of her feet, ready to make a run for it if necessary. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut through it with safety scissors.

"No, it fucking isn't!" He stood up abruptly and caught her around the throat. She could feel his hot alcohol laced breath on her cheek and almost gagged. The glass fell to the wooden flooring and smashed as he roughly shoved her up against a wall and angrily muttered seven words. These seven words changed her point of view on life. These seven words made her take her fate into her own hands. These seven words define who she is today.

"You'll die just like your worthless mother." His eyes so full of fury they were almost black. A few loose hairs fell in front of his eyes. Antonin Dolohov. One of Voldemort him self's inner circle of Death Eaters. She thought him a coward, but his reputation preceded him. A master duellist who fought against anyone or anything that got in his way. He was the unofficial master of the spell 'Crucio'. He was the one who killed her mother; he was in one of his violent drunk rages and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Growing up an only child in a Death Eater's home had certainly not been easy. Her older brothers, two of which had died very recently, were either working for Voldemort or resided in Azkaban. The violence in her home had left its scars both emotionally and physically. The most prominent of these physical scars; a jagged white line running from her top lip, along her nose and ending between her eyebrows. It didn't look too dissimilar from a cleft palate surgery and brought her mouth up into an unattractive sneer.

He tightened his grip around her neck until she couldn't breathe and everything started to blur. Her father's face was reduced to an un-morphed pinkness invading her peripheral vision.A burning desperation for air started in an ache in the bottom of her lungs. She brought her knee up to his groin with some force. He yelled out in frustration and stumbled backwards. Scarlett took in a long merciful breath of oxygen, but she knew this was far from over. He was bent over, clutching his privates and swearing. She kicked him in the face, then again in the stomach. He was on the floor now so she quickly slipped her hand into his pocket and retrieved his wand.

"Crucio!" she yelled aiming the wand at his chest. Scarlett watched him writhe in agony and her eyes widened but she couldn't stop. It was like his wand had a mind of its own. He kept twitching and shrieking for what seemed like hours until finally his bones started to snap and stick out at odd angles. After the top of his spine burst through the back of his neck, he stopped moving. His body slumped to the floor. Scarlett stared for a while and then vomited on the floor.

"Oh god, Dad." She murmured, covering her mouth with a shaking hand. She didn't want to _kill_ him. Just show him a lesson.

Antonin Dolohov was dead.

Scarlett was now in deep shit.

She dropped his wand to the floor and ran upstairs. Slamming the door behind her, she exhaled loudly. _What now?_ She picked up a small leather side bag and grabbing her wand. She cast an undetectable extension charm and ran round her room getting as much stuff as she could. She then went into the bathroom and got some toiletries. Running downstairs, Scarlett didn't need to glance into the sitting room, she was sure he was dead. She felt a strange sickly sweet feeling of relief.

She entered the kitchen and rummaged through the alcohol cupboard until she came across an unopened bottle of Fire Whiskey. She took it and placed it in her bag along with a long but slim meat knife, and some cigarettes. She then walked out of the kitchen, along the hall and out the front door. Scarlett briefly recalled the moment she first learned to ride a broomstick. The cool autumn breeze swept her fringe away from her face. Scarlett managed a weak smile even though her heart was still pounding wildly. She knew she had to make a move before someone found out.

Scarlett glanced along the street and suddenly spotted a group of Snatchers. _This is exactly what I need. _She sunk into the doorframe and crouched down behind the heavy metal gate.

They strode along confidently, the one towards the front presumably the leader. She only managed to catch a glimpse from behind; he had shoulder length tangled hair in a loose ribbon, with plaid trousers and a leather jacket. She also noticed a tall, burly looking figure towards the back. He had grey braids to shoulder length too. She couldn't tell who he was at first but as she noticed them talking, a snatcher said something that he presumably didn't like. The taller one caught the other in a death grip by the neck and lifted him off the ground. She heard the one at the front yell something, and the taller one dropped him. _Greyback_. It was unmistakable. Scarlett held her breath and leaned further into towards the door frame. She wondered what on Earth they were doing in the these parts; that was strange to say the least. Dolohov had bought a high rise block of flats and enchanted them to be like a grand palace on the inside. He hated the fanciness that Malfoy always seemed to need to show off to everyone. Putting that aside, this was still a wealthy area and didn't harbour too many runaways.

When they turned the corner, she leapt out from behind the door frame and waved her wand. She had disapparated to Diagon Alley, home to 'The Three Broomsticks'. Hopefully she would be able to get a bed for the night while she sorted her current situation out. The Leaky Cauldron would be far quieter but she wasn't really in the mood to sleep with one eye open.

Not many people milled about as usual, just the odd witch or wizard scurrying around, getting a few essentials. Now that Voldemort was becoming stronger and the Ministry was slowly being taken over, people tended to stay inside where it was safest. She peered around; most of the shops were closed for the night, she hoped the inn wouldn't be. Scarlett walked and walked until finally she arrived outside The Three Broomsticks. As she went inside she realised that there were few people in here too. There were two old men smoking in a corner and chatting, and Rosmerta cleaning dirty glasses. As she moved forward to the bar the old men didn't even glance at her. Scarlett noticed that no one had heard her come in so she cleared her throat. Rosmerta then set the glass and cloth down and turned round. She eyed Scarlett with slight suspicion before covering it up. Scarlett didn't miss this.

"What can I do for you, dear?" She tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'd like a room for the night." Scarlett replied in her husky tone.

"Certainly." Rosmerta took a key from a hook and led her upstairs. She then unlocked a door to her right and handed the key to Scarlett.

"I know it's not much, but it'll have to do." Rosmerta smiled wearily. "You can pay in the morning, love."

"Cheers." Scarlett closed the door behind her and dumped her bag on the floor. She then went down to flop on the single bed. The mattress was lumpy but that was better than nothing. Her muscles tense and twitchy, but her mind exhausted, she soon fell into a troubled sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning Scarlett awoke to the bright summer sun streaming through some thin curtains, tired and confused to where she was. She then remembered and sighed in relief. It felt good to not have to worry about how her father would make her life hell. Scarlett ran a hand through her short locks and immediately decided it was time for a wash. She decided to mull her mess over under some running water. She found a towel on the rack by the sink and took a long hot shower in the bathtub. As she was drying off she pondered on the subject of buying some things from nearby shops; they must be open by now. Scarlett wrapped the wet towel around her slim frame and stared at the mirror. The resemblance towards her father was uncanny. They had the same strong, deep set eyes, and the same thin. Although their noses were different (hers being more feminine), their facial layouts were the very similar.

Her father only had two tattoos though; a serial number from Azkaban and the Dark Mark. Scarlett on the other hand was covered in ravens, wolves, snakes and some wobbly alchemic signs she did herself at the age of 15. She also had innumerable piercings in both ears, a small silver ring in the right side of her nose and a stud in her tongue.

Scarlett got dressed, took her bag with her key downstairs and walked outside. The air was completely still. It was like there was an eerie presence watching her from behind the rooftops. She shivered, wrapped a measly green scarf around her neck and wandered off down the street. She glanced in all of the windows but nothing caught her eye. Thanks to her father she was into darker stuff, like big volume books on curses and dark magic. But in every single store and bookshop and library, she asked over and over if they had anything of the sort. They all apologised and bade her a good day, most if not all giving her a wide berth and eyeing her suspiciously. She walked along to a patch of grass behind a building and sat down on a flimsy looking bench that teetered and tilted when she sat on it.

Then it hit her. Knockturn Alley! It was perfect, hardly anyone ever went down there so there was little possibility that she would be recognised, not that they would do anything if they did. She stood up so quickly she knocked the bench she was sitting on over in the process. It clattered to the ground loudly, bringing her out of her thoughts. She disapparated to Knockturn Alley and was not surprised in the slightest. She felt the familiar yet slightly uncomfortable tug behind her navel, then she slammed back down to the ground. Wanted posters were plastered on dirty brick walls and the ones that people had ripped off were strewn across the grimy cobblestones. She tried to avoid looking at them.

Scarlett searched for Borgin and Burkes until she nearly gave up. Lane after narrow lane of boarded up buildings held nothing. It had been years since she had been to Knockturn Alley and she was embarrassed to find she had forgotten nearly all of it. Scarlett was starting to lose her patience. Frustrated and hungry, she sat down on the ground outside a small shop. As she turned around she noticed the CLOSED sign on the door. She sighed and reached into her leather bag for the bottle of Firewhiskey. She then pulled it out, undid the screw cap and took a deep swig. The fiery liquid ran down her throat, warming her body. Scarlett took another swig, and another, and another. She sat there until she had finished a quarter the bottle. By this time the burning in the back of her throat had eased. She stood up and her head started to spin, tottering along, she dropped the bottle. It smashed on the floor, reddish gold liquid running down the street. In her hazy confusion, Scarlett still remembered Borgin and Burkes. So she stumbled along the narrow street, and just as she turned the corner she recognised the looming worn down building jutting out from the other shops. _Bingo!_ Scarlett knocked on the door, not taking in the CLOSED sign. No one came to the door. She knocked again, just a bit sharper. Still no one came.

Scarlett looked down at the ground to find a brick sized rock, so she knelt down to pick it up. She just wasn't strong enough so she sighed. Realising that it was probably still cemented to the floor, she stood up again. Looking upwards Scarlett noticed a drainage pipe leading up to the rooftops. _Hhmm_. Scarlett walked forward and took hold of the drainage pipe in two hands, she heaved herself up, and in less than 3 minutes she was standing on top. Scarlett looked down and saw an open window a few feet from her, she was just about to smash it with her right foot when she heard a voice from below.

"What the hell do you think you're doing up there?" A gruff voice bellowed. She leant over the edge of the roof to see a very tall and well built man with dark hair. She recognised him to be Runcorn.

And he was a Ministry Official.

Scarlett scrambled around frantically, trying to escape him. To be taken to the Ministry of Magic on account of breaking in was not anything she needed whilst trying to run away. She wondered how long it would take for her dead father to be discovered. She lost her footing and suddenly slipped down the wrong side. Her hands caught the railings and she dangled in mid air. Runcorn stared up at her with a puzzled frown on his features.

"Come down at once!" He yelled at her.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that?" She shouted over her shoulder. She daren't look down even though she was only two stories up. The alcohol in her system was still every present and the roof under her hands was tilting from side to side. Runcorn removed his wand and pointed it at her feet. 'Incarcerous' he muttered under his breath. Ropes sprung out from his wand and wrapped themselves around her body. She was forced to let go of the railings as she was tugged downwards. Scarlett hit the ground with some force; her side must have bruised purple instantly. All the air left her lungs in one quick burst, she let out a small moan of pain and stared up into his cruel gaze, he held out a hand which she took. He pulled her up but instead of releasing her hand he took her other hand and held them behind her back. He leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Now, I could put you through a lot of pain for trying to break into a private property-"

"It's not a private property!" A hand came down on Scarlett's mouth.

"Sshhh, but if you're willing to give me something in return," his hand crept up towards her chest, "I'll be a little kinder." he whispered, resting his hand on her breast. She struggled so much that her had to hold onto her arms with most of his strength.

"Fuck you." She spat.

"Come on, I'd be doing you a favour. I mean, you're not the best looking girl ever-"

"Over my dead body, you pile of shit!" she hissed back.

"Have it your way." He grumbled. Suddenly the floor came out from underneath her and she realised they were apparating. Scarlett opened her eyes and recognised immediately the green tiles of the Ministry. She bent over and tried to not throw up; along-side apparition was a much more sickening experience for which she was not used to, _especially_ when tipsy. He yanked her upright roughly and shoved her forwards through a thick crowd; lots of people, everywhere, all pushing and shoving to get towards the lifts. Scarlett noticed that everyone gave Runcorn a wide berth, even though she knew he wasn't a Death Eater. They passed an ugly looking statue in the middle of a colossal fountain; a huge stone M was supported by what looked like lots of little people. She guessed them to be muggle-borns. Even though her father and his friends were sickened by them, Scarlett never had a problem with anyone of a muggle-born status or half-blood. When she was friends with Draco when they were little, she sensed that he didn't mind either. But his father soon beat that out of him.

As they were nearing a lift, a shorter man with brown eyes and long blonde hair pulled back into a plait stepped in front of them. Yaxley. His calculating eyes swept over them quickly.

"Hello, Runcorn. Who do you have there?" his eyes met Scarlett's who immediately looked down. He reached out his hand, took her chin and forced her to look at him. She stared back defiantly. He leaned in and studied her face.

"Looks a little like, nah, can't be...could it?" He whispered in his harsh Scottish accent.

"Well, I must be off then. Just going to deliver her to Umbridge for questioning. This one was found trying to break into Borgin and Burkes" Runcorn said.

"Oh, really?" Yaxley looked at Runcorn and then back to Scarlett.

"Yep. Better be off now." He nodded briskly and dragged her off to the lift. People who were about to get on thought the better of it and stepped away. She stared through the slowly down moving grates until they hit four floors up. Runcorn curled his fist around the collar of her jacket and pushed her forward again. They walked along a series of long corridors covered in black tiles, which shone and caught their reflection. Scarlett noticed her small form up against his huge body and deadly expression and decided not to struggle.

His robes swished around his ankles as he came to a halt outside a huge brown door with a swivelling eye._ Wonder what kind of fucked up bitch works here._ As small voice came from within, it was so faint Scarlett thought she had imagined it for a moment.

"Come in."

Runcorn pushed open the door which swung shut behind them both.

Scarlett straightened up and looked around. She was disgusted to say the least. Pink china plates were dotted around which held mewling kittens. Everything was pink. Everything. And frilly. Including the toad like woman sitting behind a desk which seemed too big for the room. Scarlett couldn't help looking at her and not thinking of a loo roll cover. She repressed the need to gag and stared at her.

"What is your business here, Runcorn?" She simpered.

"I found this one trying to break into Borgin and Burkes. Would you like to send her downstairs for questioning or do you have something other in mind." He tightened his grip on her clothing.

"That won't be necessary thank you. What's your name?"

Scarlett's reply was a mumble "Scarlett," she began, redirecting her gaze to the squat woman.

"How would you like to be a Snatcher?"

Scarlett pondered for a moment. She didn't know many teams of Snatchers and assumed the ones she had seen before were the only ones in the near jurisdiction. This possibly meant working with the infamous werewolf Fenrir Greyback. _No thank you._

"It's either that or we send you to Azka-"

"Done." Scarlett replied a little too loudly.

"Alright then, I thought you looked the part." Umbridge gave a fake smile.

"Tie this around her upper arm." She addressed Runcorn, giving him a piece of red cloth. He then took it from her and tied it around a little too tightly. Runcorn pulled her close, turned her around and walked out.

"God, that room gives me the creeps. How 'bout you?" Scarlett turned her head to face him, hoping to ease the tension.

"Shut up, or I'll make you myself." He muttered close to her ear. She shivered slightly and continued walking.

It wasn't long before they were standing in front of an elevator. As it came down Scarlett saw there was only one person there. On closer inspection she realised it was Mulciber. _How the fuck did he manage to get into the Ministry undetected? _Scarlett was pushed forward. She was now standing in between a Ministry official and a Death Eater who would surely recognise her. Mulciber was a close friend of Dolohov and had seen Scarlett a number of times before.

She glanced up at him when Runcorn asked which level he was going to. He replied and Runcorn agreed. Just before they got out Mulciber looked down at Scarlett. Another couple of seconds and his puzzled features changed to ones of dawned recognition. Scarlett almost ran out of the lift.

They approached the huge fountain in the middle of the Ministry. A group of people were standing next to it, looking bored. As they walked forward (well, Scarlett was pushed by the scruff of her neck), she realised they were the ones she had seen before.

The confident one had a cigarette in his mouth which was quickly removed by Runcorn.

"No smoking, Scabior." _Aaaah, so his name was Scabior._

A disgruntled Scabior quickly smiled when he saw Scarlett. His eyes ran over her body. It was not a smile full of warmth, but a malicious and cunning one.

"Hello, beautiful." He said as Scarlett was shoved forward into his arms. When he wouldn't let go of her she stamped on his foot and stepped backwards. Scabior scowled and grunted. Runcorn walked away chuckling.

"Ooh, looks like we got a feisty one 'ere, boys." Scabior grinned.

She glared at him.

"Why are _you_ a snatcher, then?" Greyback stepped forward, pushing Scabior out the way. His eyes moved from her face to her neck. Scarlett swallowed.

"Trying to erm, erm...errr..." She was confused, partly because being so close to Fenrir was scaring the shit out of her, and partly because she was still a little drunk.

Fenrir leaned in towards her and inhaled. Scarlett leaned back. She was surprised he didn't recognise her, but in all fairness the last time Dolohov had invited him to a drinks night with the Dark Lord was probably five years ago. She must have been 14.

"Firewhiskey. Are you drunk?" A smirk hitched at the corner of his mouth.

"No." Scarlett replied slightly slurring. She took another look around. Three other men were sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Drink this, it'll help you sober up. We can't go about snatching if you can't walk properly." Scabior said, fishing a small vial out of his pocket and handing it to her. She looked at it apprehensively before downing it in one. Suddenly her head cleared and she became aware of her surroundings. Fenrir was looming over her. She took a small step backward.

"Oi, Greyback. Back off, you're scarin' her." Scabior said. His eyes wandered to her scar.

"Nah, he's fine." Scarlett said, returning to her usual self. She tried to act unafraid.

"Well," Scabior started, "I better introduce you to the rest of the gang: I'm Scabior, this is Greyback, I'm sure you've already been acquainted." Greyback winked. "This is Felix, Nero and X-ray." He motioned to the men behind him. They nodded in turn, two of them making roll-ups. She took in their appearances; Felix was tall and skinny, with dark curls, Nero had lighter cropped hair with blue eyes, his face patched with dirt, X-ray had black hair that stuck up with a twitchy demeanour and couldn't sit still. Scarlett gave him a little smile which he returned with a nervous twitch of the mouth.

"I'm the boss, obviously. So it'll be me who gets you if you fuck up. Either me or Greyback."

Greyback licked his lips absentmindedly.

"So, what's our first job?" Scarlett asked.

"How did you get that scar?" Scabior asked ignoring her.

"None of your business." She replied.

"Why are you here?" Greyback stepped towards her.

"I didn't volunteer to be a snatcher if that's what you were wondering. I tried to break into Borgin and Burkes." She looked down at her feet. She noticed she was wearing the same shoes as Scabior.

"Can't imagine why," Greyback rumbled, "It's a bit of a shit hole. Not to mention it's down Knockturn Alley. What were you doing down there?"

"Jesus, do you ever stop talking?" Scarlett replied looking at him. Felix and Nero laughed, but were quickly silenced by his glare.

"Right." Scabior interrupted, "Shall we get going then?"

**A/N. Only changed a few things but I hope it's been improved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Re-editing the chapters - tell me if you think they're better or worse aha. **

Scabior reached out for Scarlett's arm and disapparated. They landed in a forest with tall stretching trees and uneven ground. Scarlett heard birds singing followed by three pops and a deafening crack of thunder. That was presumably Greyback. Scarlett tugged her arm from Scabior and took a look around. _He smells good._

"What are we doing here?" Scarlett turned back to Scabior.

"Well, when Mudbloods and Blood Traitors run away, they try to avoid places with people. Bit simple, aren't ya?" Scabior gave her a condescending pat on the head which she returned with a scowl.

They walked for the rest of the day not coming across anyone. The only interesting bit was when they found a deer...

_They trudged along, Scabior at the front with Greyback. They were arguing about something really stupid, like good looks, or leadership skills. Suddenly they came to a halt, Greyback's head raised. He inhaled. _

"_D'you smell that?" Greyback muttered._

_Scabior sniffed the air and replied, "Yeah. And if you were wondering what it was, it's you." Laughter sounded from the others. Greyback slowly removed his jacket._

"_Oh, no. Greyback, you've already had breakfast for fuck sakes!" Scabior moaned._

_Scarlett stood staring at them both with a puzzled frown. Felix walked over to her and murmured, "Watch this."_

_Scarlett looked into the distance and saw nothing but a lone deer. Oh._

_Greyback raced forward, it would be a wonder if his huge bulk ever caught up with the small animal. He shouted over his shoulder:_

"_Wait there!"_

_Scabior sighed and sat down on a rock, as if he knew what would happen. Scarlett, wanting to make a good impression, sat down next to him. She got out some papers and started to make a roll. Scabior watched her._

"_Hey, can I 'ave one?" He said, leaning over. She smelt his breath on her cheek. Burnt wood, Spearmint and Nicotine. _

"_Sure." She reached into her bag and got another paper. They sat there smoking for two minutes. Occasionally Scarlett would catch him looking at her, she didn't mind though. He seemed nice enough. And he wasn't bad looking either. Bit of a good boy though. Shame._

_It wasn't long before Nero said:_

"_Eurgh, Greyback. You've put me right off ketchup. Cheers."_

_Scarlett and Scabior glanced round to see a blood soaked Greyback with a triumphant grin on his face. He bent down, picked up his coat and kept walking. Scarlett saw X-ray shudder and walk at the back of the group, and wondered why he was even a Snatcher. _

_A couple of minutes later:_

"_Hey, wait a minute." Scarlett said. Everyone stopped to look at her. She walked over to Greyback. She removed her wand and pointed it at his throat. Greyback immediately caught a hold of her wrist, thinking it was a threat. He pulled her close and growled in her face._

"_Hey, hey. I'm only gonna wash off the blood. It's really starting to smell." Greyback loosened his hold but didn't let go. He stared at her, his steely blue eyes penetrating her Tuscan green. Scarlett sighed and waved her wand, murmuring things which sounded like Aquarius. Soon enough he was clean again._

_Scabior stared open mouthed at her, amazed at how a new Snatcher, who's also a woman, who's also only 5'7, managed to stand up to 6'8 of werewolf, just to tell him he smelt bad. Stifling giggles, the rest followed her across the uneven, grassy turf. _

It was getting dark so Scabior suggested they pitch a tent for the night. One small tent was sitting to the side of a moderate sized fire, in which Scabior, Scarlett, Greyback, Felix, Nero and X-ray were happily sitting around chatting. They hadn't gone inside yet, so the topic of where people were going to sleep cropped up. They had been sleeping separately for a while but since a stupid stunt from Greyback got them burned down, they had to make do with one for the time being.

"I'll sleep in the far right hand corner." Scabior said.

"No way we're sleeping anywhere near Greyback. He snores." Nero complained. Felix grunted in agreement and X-ray just sat there twitching.

Greyback shot him a glare and returned to staring into the smoking embers of the flames, casting a wistful thought at his own filthy tent.

"I'll be sleepin' wiv Scarlett anyways." Scabior winked at the rest of them, they chuckled.

"Er, no. I bet you smell even worse than Greyback." Scarlett shot back with a grin. All of them but Scabior laughed.

They all decided to wait until they went to bed to decide who sleeps where.

It was another two hours before Scabior got to his feet, yawned, and then walked towards the tent. Inside was much larger, it had a small kitchen area complete with a sink and mini-fridge, and a centre with a couple of old armchairs. To the right were six beds, they were separated though. Four of them were next to the kitchen, and the other two were near the entrance flap.

"Right, let's do short straws. The one w-with the longest chooses where they sleep f-first." X-ray said fishing some sticks from his pocket. _That kid was definitely a weird one._

Everyone picked a straw. The one with the longest was X-ray, no doubt. He went over to the group of four beds, dumped his coat and walked back over. He placed his drawn stick in his trouser pocket. The second one to choose was Nero, who went and sat with X-ray's coat. The next to choose was Fenrir who picked one of the two beds closest to the 'door'. Felix was next, he sat next to Nero. Then was Scabior, who with a slight smirk, went to sit over with Nero and Felix. X-ray giggled and walked off. Scarlett was left to sleep next to Greyback. _Fucking great._

She went over and sat down with a thud on the bed opposite. Greyback, who was recently picking the blood out from under his nails, looked up and grinned.

"What?" She said looking at him. She noticed how under his coat, muscles bulged slightly. This was one werewolf you did not want to get on the wrong side of. Scarlett remembered seeing him once or twice when she was quite little when he was invited round for drinks but that had been before she had acquired her bad eye. It was almost certain that he didn't remember her now.

He continued to leer at her. He let his tongue run along his teeth before his eyes trailed down her body in a suggestive manner. _Who the fuck does he think he is?_

She suddenly became very angry, she stood up and pointed her wand at his forehead. In hindsight, this was probably one of her more less thought through actions. Greyback's face spread with fury. He leapt up and twisted both her hands behind her back. She unconsciously dropped her wand and swore. The other snatchers couldn't see them. He leant forward and whispered in her ear:

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with, girly." He nipped the shell of her ear playfully.

"You don't scare me, you overgrown dog." Scarlett spat out with venom.

He suddenly twisted her around, and in one fluent movement, she was facing him. His hands twisted in her hair, pulling her head backwards. The creamy expanse of her neck showed and his eyes glazed over. He trailed a clawed finger down her jaw and across her collarbone. She shivered.

"I don't scare you, huh? Are you sure about that?" he growled, leaning in and grazing his teeth across her neck. Scarlett tried struggling but he held her firmly. His leaned in to bite her but Scabior appeared round the corner at just the right time.

"Everything goin' al- Greyback, what the fuck are you doing? Put 'er down!" Scabior shouted walking over.

Scarlett was thrown back onto her own bed. She stared up at him in shock. He towered over her, his cruel smile full of malice.

"Hey, leave 'er alone. She's a newbie, you fuckin' idiot!" Scabior grabbed Fenrir by the arm and turned him to face him. Fenrir took Scabior's hand and wrenched it away. "We don't eat colleagues, you understand?" He slowly.

"Don't touch me. Not unless you want to become my next meal deal." He threatened.

Scabior looked slightly pissed off and walked back off, before he turned the corner, "No touchy, Greyback. I know what you're like with girls." Scabior grinned and switched the paraffin light in the middle of the room off.

Scarlett's breathing was returning to normal, but before she could fall asleep, she saw a dark figure looming over her. Her breath hitched slightly. Greyback placed one hand on her bed post, whilst the other came up to her neck.

"Scabior can't protect you forever, sweetheart. He may be the boss, but one bite in the night and he's dead." He trailed a claw down her cheek gently but to Scarlett is felt like a knife. He inhaled slowly.

"Mmmm, you smell delicious, Scarlett. Too bad Scabior's set his sights on you." He purred, his chest vibrating_. Could this be true?_ "That shouldn't be much of a problem though." He grinned again and returned to his own bed.

Scarlett couldn't sleep all night, the nightmares plaguing her thoughts. The same one over and over again: she was running away from a wolf, feet pounding under her body as she willed herself to move faster. But she was never fast enough. And it all seemed real. Too real. The stars above her head were real. The wind against her skin was real. The teeth at her neck were real. The searing pain was real. Scabior arriving a second too late was real. The confused expression mingled with pain on his rugged featured was real.

Scarlett sat up in bed, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and panting. As she got her breathing under control, she glanced over at Greyback who was snoring loudly. She could see the bed sag under his weight. She swung her legs over the bed and walked outside. It was nearing the end of autumn now, and frost was scattered across leaves and moss. Scarlett found a fallen tree and sat on its huge trunk. A couple of minutes went by, she started to get colder. Soon enough, her teeth were chattering. She wouldn't, couldn't go back into that tent. Not with Greyback lying there.

Scarlett suddenly felt pathetic. She shouldn't be scared of that overgrown mutt. She sighed and fixed her gaze on a brown rabbit which was scurrying across the cold ground. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to her head to see Scabior. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She wriggled at first, but soon found his body temperature soothing and leant her head on his shoulder.

"What went on wiv you an' Greyback earlier?" he questioned.

Scarlett shrugged his arm off, "I'd rather not talk about it." She didn't want him to know that the daughter of a well known Death Eater was scared of a Snatcher. Well, she didn't even want him to know she was the daughter of a Death Eater. He took her chin firmly in his hand and pulled her close. He parted his lips but didn't kiss her. He just held her there, his eyes intent upon hers.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Scarlett asked.

"Well, I was tryin' to be friendly. But I guess that's not what ya want, is it?" he snapped.

"Sorry. I just don't like people touching me." She stood up. Scabior got up and caught her arm. He leaned in and whispered in her ear:

"Really? Coz you looked pretty cosy wiv old Greyback in there." She squirmed but he took her other arm and leaned in further.

"G-get off me." Scarlett tried to say. The words stuck in her dry throat. She couldn't deal with him being so close, the lack of personal space making her heart accelerate again.

"Are you sure there ain't nothing else I can 'elp you wiv?" He trailed a finger down her side, she repressed a shudder.

"No." She fought her way out of his arms and stalked back to the tent. Scabior smirked, lit a cigarette and sat down again.

Soon after Scarlett fell asleep, she was being shaken. Scarlett's weary eyes fluttered open to see Nero looking down at her.

"Come on, it's breakfast time." He looked at her, then Greyback.

She sat up and asked him whether he was going to wake him or not.

Nero looked at her and then back at Greyback.

"Er, Greyback, it's time for brekky." Greyback didn't move.

"Come on, you big oaf!" Nero shook Greyback's shoulder.

Greyback sat up quickly and roared at Nero who jumped back three feet. He then looked at Scarlett and grinned.

Outside she found Felix and X-ray cooking some bacon over a fire whilst Scabior lay on the ground snoring. _Lazy git._ She sat down next to Felix and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he spoke. Scarlett didn't feel like any food, not without it coming straight back up again. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a rollie she had made earlier and lit it. She let out a plume of grey smoke upwards and sighed. Nicotine swept through her veins, calming her instantly.

"Scabior." She called, flicking some ash over his face. His eyebrows twitched and he rolled over and got up.

"What d'ya do that for, eh? I'm tryna get some kip 'ere." Scabior yawned and ran his hands through his tangled hair.

"Are we doing anything special today?" Scarlett wondered if Snatching was just walking through the forest and returning people they found to the Ministry.

"Naah, we're just on the hunt for Potter and 'is friends." Scabior gave her a serious look.

**A/N: Second chapter, here it is! Constructive criticism would be amazing, thanks ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Re-editing - tell me if you like!**

Scarlett stubbed out her cigarette and stared back at him.

"Harry Potter, seriously?" Scarlett had heard of Harry Potter. She knew all about him and his little friends. Scarlett had been in their year at school, before she got taken away by her father. She only attended Hogwarts for three years, but that was enough to become friends with Draco Malfoy and other Slytherins. She knew Harry, she knew Hermione, and she knew Ron. Although she was put in Slytherin and was a pureblood, she didn't frown upon other people who weren't of as higher quality of blood. She wasn't judgemental or very opinionated. Scarlett didn't know whether she should tell Scabior this or not, so she kept quiet.

"Ah, so you've heard of him then?" Scabior looked interested.

"Well, who hasn't?" Scarlett replied quickly.

"Do we even know where they are?" Nero asked. _He was right, how were we going to catch him if we didn't know?_

"Well...we don't. Look, if we search 'ard enough, we'll come across 'em, I assure you." Scabior walked back into the tent.

They all set off half an hour later, having eaten quite a substantial amount of bacon, but still not quite satisfied. A slow breeze rustled the trees, but no one was there. No animal, no person, no magical beast. They had been walking for two hours straight; everyone was tired and extremely restless.

"God, I am so bored!" Nero complained.

"Shut up." Felix grumbled in.

"Why, we've been walking for fucking ages and not come across a fucking thing." Nero snapped, which was odd seeing as he was usually such a calm and collected character.

"Hey, leave 'im alone, you tosspot." Scarlett said. She did _not _want to listen to them arguing all day.

Nero stopped and stood in front of Scarlett.

"What are you gonna do, huh?" Nero stared at her, his eyes full of anger.

"Jesus, are you a Schizo or somin'?" Scarlett replied with equal animosity.

"You little bitch!" Nero lunged for Scarlett, knocking them both to the ground. Scabior looked over his shoulder almost lazily. Greyback, Felix and X-ray were stood next to them, watching intently.

Nero's fist connected with Scarlett's jaw and a sickening crack was heard. Scarlett exploded with fury as she shoved him to the side and straddled his waist. Nero brought his knee up to her stomach and winded her. With a gasp she dug her short but sharp nails into his cheeks and pulled them down his face, leaving deep red gashes, which oozed with blood.

Greyback inhaled and stepped forward only to be stopped by Scabior who shoved him away. Scarlett continued to claw at Nero's face and pull his hair out. When he screamed and clutched his head, rolling into a foetal position, she took her wand out slowly. Nero looked up in horror.

"CRUCIO!" Scarlett yelled, pointing her wand at his chest. Nero shrieked and writhed around on the pale autumn leaves, tears leaked from the side of his eyes.

"Scarlett. Scarlett! SCARLETT!" Scabior said. "Hold her back, she'll kill 'im!" he yelled at Felix and Greyback, who was released.

Felix reached out and took her wand, whilst Greyback pinned her arms to her sides. Nero lay on the floor panting and gasping for air. Scabior stalked forward, furious.

"What the fuck were you doing?" He shouted in her face.

"He started it!" She yelled back.

"Yeah, but you could've killed 'im! An' I'm not looking around for any new recruits anytime soon." Scabior stated.

"What do you want me to say, sorry? I could've done a lot worse than that, trust me." Scarlett spat.

"What d'ya mean? Worse than the Cruciatis curse?" Scabior's eyebrows furrowed.

"I know lots of spells worse tha-"Scarlett stopped herself. She had said too much. There's only one worse spell known to non Death Eaters and that's the killing curse. Greyback spun her around and gripped her by her collar.

"What do you mean; you know lots of spells worse than Crucio?" Greyback muttered. Greyback had wanted to be a Death Eater for years now, he was a faithful servant to the Dark Lord but hadn't been granted his highest privilege yet; The Dark Mark. He knew all about _those _spells. The only ones who could use them though were Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself.

"I, err. Well..." Scarlett started.

Scabior stepped closer, "Who are you?" He asked.

Scarlett struggled around in Greyback's grip. He was leant over her, breathing heavily.

"Boss!" X-ray said, pointing at a tree.

Scabior was brought out of his stupor. "What?"

"I think I heard something." He said more quietly.

A twig snapped to their right.

"Yeah, me too." Felix said, walking towards the noise. Greyback let go of Scarlett, who didn't care where she was going, she just sprinted._ I'm going to be the first person to catch them, just watch this space Scabior. _The others followed. As they ran, they caught sight of two people; one was a man, presumably in his thirties, and a woman. They were already running, bolting past tall pines, and over fallen logs. Desperate not to be caught. This made them instantly seem guilty. Too bad for them. Scarlett could see the woman was in her late twenties and quite beautiful, she wouldn't last too long.

Jinxes and curses flew past them, some catching trees which crashed down beside them. Scarlett gave up trying to hit the people and aimed for the trees in front of them. Nero and X-ray did the same.

"Impedimenta!" Nero shouted and a huge pine came down right before them. They ran right into it and fell over. Scarlett giggled; it was almost comical.

As the man tried to stand up again Scarlett said, "Stupefy!" He fell to the ground and Scabior rushed forward to get him. Scarlett ran up to them, the man had Rennervate used on him and was now wide-awake, blinking slowly. His 'wife' was struggling against Greyback, who had an arm round her neck and another round her miniscule waist. His teeth were bared as he leered down at her. _Good, so it wasn't just me then._

The man really started to wake up and began to thrash around in Scabior's arms, who casually threw him towards Felix and Nero. Scarlett took a roll from her jacket and lit it.

"Christ, Scarlett. Can't you wait a moment?" Scabior gave her a frustrated sigh. _Someone's on his period, _she thought_. _He then walked over to the man who looked up to him in badly concealed fear.

"What's ya name?" Scabior asked, scratching behind his ear.

"I'll never tell you!" The man yelled. Scabior brought back his fist and gave him a deadly blow to his diaphragm, which was probably crushed. He doubled over in pain but said nothing.

"I said." Scabior held a lower tone, "What's your name?"

"You'll never get us, you bastard. The light will win and He will be defeated!" That was a huge mistake, but instead of inflicting pain on him, Scabior turned to Greyback. He walked forward and grinned.

"Let me explain something to ya. It is only one week from the full moon, and my pal 'ere is very 'ungry." He turned to the girl in Greyback's arms, "Greyback, don't make too much mess."

Greyback grinned again and lowered his mouth the woman's neck slowly, savouring the man's discomfort. She wriggled around but Greyback held her tighter.

"Well?" Scabior asked.

"Okay, okay. We're Brown, Dan and Margaret Brown." He gave a pleading look to Scabior, who fished a small black notebook from his pocket and ran his finger along the pages.

"B, b, b, b, b...Aah. Got it. Dan and Margaret Brown; Mudbloods." Scabior smirked.

"Please, take me, just don't hur-" He was cut off by a temporary Silencing Charm from Scarlett, who had an increasingly painful headache.

"Thank ya, Scarlett. Now, we won't take you to the Ministry, coz we're in a non Apparating zone." Scabior stepped forward again. "This means, that ya gonna 'ave to come wiv us."

"OVER ME DEAD BODY YOU SON A BI-" Scarlett stunned the man, who lay limp on the ground.

"What cha 'ave to do that for?" Scabior gave an exasperated sigh.

"I can't deal with loud noises right now." Scarlett replied, bringing her hands up and rubbing soothing circles into her temples.

"Menstrual or what?" Nero chuckled to Felix. Scarlett shot them a dirty look.

"Right then." Scabior spun round and pointed his wand at the woman. "Stupefy." She lay limp in Greyback's arms who then picked her up bridal style.

"Off we go." Scabior gave a half-hearted smile and wandered off, the others following.

They were walking for about one hour, maybe more. The sky was darkening, pale lilacs and pinks washed across the horizon. It was getting colder now, and they were all becoming increasingly exhausted. Felix and X-ray carrying the man; Nero carrying a rucksack; and Greyback carrying the woman. Every now and again he would lean over towards her neck and inhale deeply. Scarlett tried not to think about that time he had tried that with her. She shuddered.

Scabior slowed down a bit, breathing in.

"What's that?" Everyone stopped to look at him.

Scabior stopped suddenly.

"What's that...smell?"

He inhaled and brought a hand up to his chest and fiddled with his stag ring.

He seemed to be staring into nothingness. Air. _What the fuck is he looking at?_

Scarlett heard a thud behind her. Scabior turned to see Felix and X-ray standing next to the unconscious man, who was now lying on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did ya want me to carry that for ya?" Scabior's voice dripped with sarcasm. He seemed annoyed at them for bringing him out of his little daydream.

"Yes, please." Felix replied, not picking up on his sarcasm.

"No. Pick it up! Muppet..." Scabior turned once more to whatever he was staring at, brought his hand forward, and dragged it across thin air. Scarlett swore she saw a ripple but quickly put that down to her headache.

Scabior walked forward pretending as if he hadn't just spent half a minute staring into space.

As soon as they got back to camp it was quite dark.

"Right, you lot." Scabior addressed the other Snatchers. "This is an apparating zone, so I'm sure you know what to do." Felix and Nero, who passed the rucksack to X-ray, disapparated with the man, Greyback disapparated soon after. X-ray strode over to his tent.

Scarlett plonked herself down on a log and lit a match. She used it to light a cigarette then threw it onto some blackened logs. Scabior sat down beside her.

"Want one?" Scarlett asked, looking up at him. _He really was good looking; a straight Roman nose, strong eyebrows, slightly tanned skin and pale grey eyes rimmed with dark._

"Sure." He leaned towards her and touched the ends to light his. They both let out trails of bluish grey smoke.

"God, I needed that." Scabior stretched his legs out.

"Same." Scarlett replied, laying her legs out too. _My god, I wonder if those lips taste as good as they look. Life's short, I think I'll just have to find out._

Scarlett brought her hands up to Scabior's head and kissed him. It was deep and long. When their lips met, electric currents surged along Scarlett's back. Scabior seemed a little taken aback but soon overcame it and wrapped his arms around her waist. Scarlett leaned back again and looked at him.

"Fancy a drink?" She asked calmly.

"Sure. Firewhiskey?" Scabior smirked.

"Yeah, let's get completely hammered!" She grinned. Scarlett needed a drink to settle into her role as a snatcher. Maybe the alcohol would ease off her guilt a little.

Just at that moment Felix, Nero and Greyback appeared. A clap of thunder rolled through the air. Scarlett wondered why his apparition always made such a racket.

Scabior stood up, "'Old on a minute, I'll just get us some drinks." He winked and walked over to the tent. Felix and Nero followed carrying large sacks of coins. Scarlett sighed and smiled. She felt at ease. That was until she noticed Greyback holding a sobbing woman in his hands. Scarlett recognised her to be the same woman they had caught earlier. She looked as if she had given up on escaping. Smart girl.

"What have ya got there?" Scarlett stood up and walked over to Greyback who smiled.

"I made a little deal at the Ministry." He rumbled.

"Yeah, is that so?" Scarlett frowned.

"Yeah. I get to keep her and half my profits." He bared his teeth in an evil grin.

"What are ya going to do with her?" Scarlett swallowed, wishing she had never asked that question.

"Well, unless you want to take her place, I'll do whatever I damn well want." He finished with a snarl and stalked towards the tent. X-ray, Felix and Nero ran out of the tent and sat down by the fire. They had probably seen Greyback. Scabior followed after, using his wand to levitate five bottles of Firewhiskey. _This was going to be a good night._

The bottles flew into everyone's hands. Scarlett took the cork out with her teeth and spat it into the fire. Scabior copied her and sat down on the next log. As Scarlett took a deep swig, Scabior told her she was an impressive drinker.

"Well, I've been doing it long enough." She smiled at him.

"When did you start drinkin'?" He asked half curiously.

"Round about thirteen." Scarlett took another swig.

"Oh, I started at thirteen too. 'Ow old are you?" Scabior tilted his head towards her.

"Seventeen and a half. How old are you?" She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"I'm twenty six. But that's enough abou' me." Scabior took three consecutive gulps, shuffled over to Scarlett, and draped his arm around her shoulders. Suddenly a blood-curdling scream echoed off the trees in the forest. It came from their tent.

"Muffliato." Felix stood up, pointing his wand at the tent. The shrieks were silenced. He sat down again.

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you about me, if that's what you were gettin' at." She grinned.

Scabior gave her an intense look and leaned forward slightly. _My god, I want to fuck his brains out._

Scarlett decided she was not drunk enough to play tonsil tennis with Scabior in front of the others, so she leaned back again. Suddenly X-ray let out a yelp, Nero fell backwards off his log and Felix stood up, bent over and started dry heaving.

Scabior turned around to see Greyback holding a mangled corpse. It was so mangled even he could not tell if it was male or female. Blood was splattered all over Greyback, most of it around his mouth and down his broad chest.

Scarlett turned her head and pretended to be disgusted when she actually wasn't. She had seen enough gore to last her lifetime. Greyback let out a deep growl and muttered something about dumping the body.

"Away from the tent, you idiot." Scabior shouted after him.

"Wanna go for a shag?" Scarlett slurred. She felt fantastic.

"Alright then, my lovely." Scabior mumbled, walking her to the tent.

**A/N: This be the third chapter. Hope you guys like it, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Re-editing - tell me what you think!**

Scabior and Scarlett stumbled into the tent, their arms around each other. There was blood everywhere. All over the floor, and spattered up the sides of the walls: crimson upon beige. The smell was so overpowering Scabior nearly gagged.

"Jesus Christ. Shall we go, shall we go somewhere else?" Scabior gave her an unfocused stare.

"YES!" Scarlett shrieked and fell over. _I think I need some more Firewhiskey._

Scabior helped her up and staggered outside, the cold air hitting them in the faces.

"Ever done it in a forest before?" Scarlett asked him, walking along unsteadily.

"No, that's a brilliant idea, gorgeous." Scarlett knew she wasn't gorgeous, she had a horrible scar down her face and a less than appealing body. _No one in their right mind would fancy me._

They had been walking along for some time now and were surrounded by black pines which stretched up into the dark sky above.

Scabior pushed Scarlett up against a tree and brought their lips together. His body was pushed up against hers and she could suddenly feel his member straining hard through his trousers. Scarlett's tongue invaded his mouth, as they tasted each other. She could deal with kissing; it was just when his hand began to slide up her top that she pushed away.

"Hey, don't be like that, babe. Come on now." Scabior left a trail of kissed down her neck, which burnt her skin.

Scabior then hooked the back of her knee with his and pushed her to the ground.

_He grabbed her roughly and threw her to the floor. _

Scabior got down and lay on her, careful not to press his full weight down on her.

_He crushed her under his huge frame. The air left Scarlett's lungs in one big burst._

Scabior whispered, "Relax now, love. I'm sure you've done this before."

_Dolohov shouted in her ear, "You filthy piece of shit! You don't deserve to lick the dirt off my shoe. You must learn your place." He then ripped Scarlett's underwear off with a knife._

Scabior tugged her trousers down gently.

"NOOOO!" Scarlett screamed. This was just like when her father had, well...

"Hey, hey! Calm down, what's wrong? Don't wanna 'ave some fun with Scabior now?" He had no idea what was wrong with her. One moment she was all willing underneath him and the next, she was reacting as if he'd just shown her a picture of Voldemort naked.

Scarlett pulled her jeans back up and shivered in her grey jumper. It had 'Bad to the Bone' written underneath a picture of an eagle carrying a skull. She wanted to try having a physical relationship again but obviously wasn't ready.

"I just, I just..." Scarlett started, her hands raised to her face. The cold air was helping her sober up

"Just what, love?" Scabior's face held an expression of confusion and concern. She had never seen a look like that on his face before, even though she'd only known him a day. He unhooked her arms from her and held them in his hands.

"Nothing, I'm gonna go lie down." She pushed her fringe away from her face and started walking back in the direction of the tent.

Scabior followed her closely behind. When he got close enough he wrapped his arms around her waist. Scarlett immediately gasped and wriggled away, she could not stand touching or being touched by anyone else.

Scabior became frustrated. _What is it with this girl? _

"Scarlett, you might as well tell me what's goin' on. I mean, either that, or I'll tickle ya to death." Scabior grinned and moved towards her.

"No, please don't!" She shrieked as Scabior's hands roamed her body. Scarlett lost her footing and fell over, pulling Scabior down with her. They giggled and lay on the frozen ground staring up at the dark sky above which was dotted with little white stars.

Scabior turned his head and looked at Scarlett. He took in her features and really appreciated what a rare find he had made. A female version of himself.

"Why don't ya like anyone touchin' ya, eh?" Scabior asked reaching out a hand and running it down her side. She squirmed and shifted away which just proved his point.

"I, erm. I'd rather not talk about it." Her eyes wandered from branch to branch above their heads.

"Hey, you 'ave to tell me. We've already negotiated that, remember?" He grinned.

"Okay, this happened a long time ago. I can still remember everything though. It was horrible. I was fourteen and I was...erm...I was, well you know." The words wouldn't come out of Scarlett's mouth. It was too mortifying.

"I actually 'ave no fuckin' idea what, love. Just tell me. Ya can tell me, I'm trustworthy." He gave her a serious nod, as if to tell her to continue.

"Bullshit. You are so not trustworthy, Scabior." She grinned. No snatcher was trustworthy.

"Yeah, I know. Now spill." He propped himself up on his right elbow.

Scarlett did the same and murmured, "When I was fourteen, my father...my father raped me." The last two words came out as a whisper but Scabior heard them crystal clear.

"Oh, love. I'm sorry, I didn't know. Come 'ere." He sat up and brought Scarlett into an embrace. He rocked her from side to side until she felt calm again. _Maybe if she lets it all out again she'll let me jump her pretty little bones._

"Cheers." Scarlett muttered against his chest.

"It's alright, beautiful. But, 'e could 'ave done a lot worse than that." Scabior knew what Azkaban was like. His soul had been torn into shreds there. Being raped was _nothing_.

Scarlett pushed away from him and stood up.

"What d'you mean he could have done a lot worse?" Scarlett was getting angrier by the second._ Being raped is horrific, how could he not understand that?_

Scabior stood as well. "Come on, love. We both know that being raped ain't the worst thing in the world."

Scarlett's vision clouded over with red fury. Words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"You bastard! If you think being raped isn't all that bad, then maybe you don't feel pain! Maybe you won't even feel this-" Scarlett's fist soared through the air and hit Scabior on the jaw. She felt pain blossom along her knuckles. Even though he didn't move she saw his eyes immediately darken as he brought a hand up to his reddened cheek.

Scabior lunged forward knocking them both to the ground. Punches were being thrown around but neither was winning. However, they certainly weren't equal.

Scabior's hand caught Scarlett's wrists and pinned them to the ground beside her head. Her hips bucked upwards in an attempt to dislodge him but he stayed firmly on top of her, straddling her waist. He grinned down at her, chuckling darkly.

"You really think ya could beat me?" His voice held a triumphant mocking tone.

"Argh! Get off me!" She thrashed about some more but his knees stayed either side of her hips.

"Look, love. I think you've gotten the wrong impression about me. You seem not to be scared of me." He ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Or course I'm not afraid of you, there's nothing to be afraid of." She stared up at him blankly.

"Do you not feel pain either, eh?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Coz I would love to 'ear ya scream." His teeth grazed the sensitive shell of her ear before coming down hard, drawing blood. Scarlett screamed. Pain burst from her ear all over her head. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

"Stop, stop! Get off me you stupid fucking Snatcher!" Scarlett shrieked, her voice going hoarse. In reply, Scabior bit down harder. Crimson drops ran down the side of her face and onto the ground beneath her.

In what seemed like ages later, Scabior released her ear. Scarlett let out a gasp of relief and shut her eyes, trying to block him out. _How did a little one on one conversation turn into a fight?_

"Well, little one. I guess you thought wrong." He leant down again and bit her bruised and bleeding ear gently. She winced through the pain.

"You will always fear me." He whispered menacingly, sending a shiver down Scarlett's spine. _Wait a moment; I think I can just reach his ear..._

Scarlett jerked her head upwards and sunk her teeth into Scabior's ear. She mused over the taste of tobacco as he yelled out in surprise.

"Get your fuckin' mouth OFF ME!" He shouted. His voice rung through her ears and was nearly deafening, if anything, this made her bite down harder. His hands found her neck and clamped around it, squeezing the life out of her.

Scarlett's lungs were protesting but she kept her mouth there a tiny bit longer until finally Scabior managed to wrench his head away from her. He stood up and staggered backwards, getting his wand out and performing a healing spell on it, along with the many bruises and cuts he had received earlier.

Scarlett took out her wand and did the same.

Scabior's face was healing up nicely, but Scarlett had never learnt healing spells. Only ones which inflict pain.

She sighed and felt her face. Her bad eye was swollen up, no doubt an impressive shiner, and her lip was cut deeply, not to mention her ear. Her clean hair was now sticking up everywhere. She must have looked a mess.

Scabior only had traces of purple and red across his jaw now and looked pretty much as he had earlier. He walked over to Scarlett and offered up a hand that she took hesitantly.

He brought his wand up to her face and tapped it lightly, she felt the pain go from her ear but not her eye.

"Aren't you goin' to heal my eye?" She asked.

"Nah." He replied. "I think I'll keep it as a little reminder of what we talked about earlier." He grinned and walked off. Scarlett followed 5 metres or so behind.

When they got back to camp, Scarlett got confused stares from Nero, X-ray and Felix. Greyback looked too pissed to give two fucks.

"Hey, boss, what happened to Scar-" Nero dropped down, unconscious from a stunning spell cast by Scabior who didn't even glance at him.

"If anyone 'as any questions, they can go fuck themselves. Do I make myself clear?" Scabior heard two 'Yes Boss"s in reply. He walked off to the tent, closing it behind him.

Scarlett walked over to the fire, stepped over Nero and sat down on a log. She reached for a nearby Firewhiskey and downed it in one. She felt her head spin, but at least it dulled her memory of what had just gone on between her and Scabior.

"H-hey that was mine!" X-ray complained.

Scarlett stood up again, stalked over to him and yanked him up by the scruff of his collar, like Runcorn had to her not that long ago.

"I don't give a fuck if that was yours. If it was, then I'm expecting you not to complain. Because if you do, I will tear your ball sack off and shove it down your throat, you understand?"

She threw him back down to the ground and went to sit next to Greyback who grinned. She hadn't got the energy to fight off the heavy arm that came down across her shoulders. She even found the claws that fiddled with her hair relaxing. Scarlett found she needed comfort even if she had to take it from a savage werewolf; the others were too immature to give it to her without it turning into a sexist remark. Scarlett's vision blurred as her head fell onto his shoulder and she could feel the contented vibrations soothe her.

The hand that Greyback had around her shoulders snaked its way downwards. She felt his clawed fingers caress her collar bone and jaw. Whatever was comforting her wasn't there anymore. Scarlett shifted uncomfortably but Greyback's arms remained firmly around her. Scarlett glanced up at him and mumbled, "Excuse me." As she reached into her pocket and took out a crumpled up cigarette and lighter. She lit it, the tip glowed bright orange and she exhaled, blue smoke drifting towards the fire. Greyback took his arm off from around her and asked her for one.

"Fuckin' 'ell. I've only got two left, can't you wait 'till tomorrow?" Scarlet couldn't live without smoking. She was sure they would let her get some more the next day. Maybe they would go into town. _That would be good._

"Give me one. Now." He gave her a deathly glare which made Scarlett get another one out and light it. She passed it to him, snatching her hand back again. He inhaled deeply and blew out a huge cloud of grey smoke and smiled.

The next day Scarlett woke first. She could tell this much by the deep snoring coming from all angles of the tent. She got up, applied kohl to the rims of her eyes and walked over to the sink and dirty mirror. There was a crack in the top right hand corner, splintered glass lay on the floor. Staring back at Scarlett was not the same person by any means. This girl had bags under her eyes and a huge purple bruise across her face, which made her scar look way worse.

Scarlett sighed heavily, turned around to walk outside and was met with Scabior. _Fuck._

Scarlett only then began to realise how tall he really was, nowhere near Greyback of course but at least 5'11. He grinned down at her and ran a finger along her scar, tracing it.

"Where _did_ ya get that scar?" He leaned in. Scarlett shook her head away from him as his hand fell away.

"It's none of your business, is it?" Scarlett made to push past him but he caught her elbow and spun her around.

"Now you're working for me, it _is_ my business." Scabior's face came forward. He was now only four centimetres from her now. _Too close. Far too close._

Scarlett tugged her elbow away from him and stalked out of the tent. Scabior stood there watching the gently swaying of her hips and smirked.

Once Scarlett got outside, she realised how mild it was. _Strange British weather._

She got a fire going with her wand and cooked eggs and bacon, which the others wolfed down greedily.

"Boss, what we doin' today?" Felix asked between mouthfuls of bacon.

"What did you think we were doing, Felix? We're snatchers, you idiot." Scabior gave him an exasperated sigh.

"Hey, alright. No need to be moody 'bout it." Felix grumbled under his breath.

After breakfast they all set off and apparated to another spot. They couldn't stay in one place for two long because people would start to avoid it.

It was early morning when they apparated to some marshy land near a lake. A cruel wind swept their clothes around them. Scarlett looked around and spotted something pink on a tree nearby. On closer inspection it seemed to be a scarf. _What the fuck was a scarf doing tied to a tree?_ Before she could ponder on this question she felt Scabior push past her and tug down. She saw him bring it to his nose and inhale deeply.

_What was it? Why was it there? Was a girl leaving secret messages for him? Not that I'm jealous or anything..._

He then took it and wrapped it around his neck. He saw that Scarlett was staring at him and replied by throwing his old red and grey one at her.

"Ya can 'ave that, if ya like." He smirked. Scarlett brought the fabric up and tied it around her neck. It smelt just like him.

"Right, fellas." Scabior called out glancing at Scarlett. "And lady fellas. We're gonna stay 'ere for a bit. You know, I got a good feeling 'bout this place." He smiled contently.

They all sat down on the cold damp ground.

"What you doin'?" Scabior said loudly. "If we're gonna catch people, we can't just sit on our arses all day, can we?" Scabior heard three 'Yes boss's' and grinned.

"Each of ya. Pick a tree and stand be'ind it. Wait for my signal. Felix, you stay down there, and I'll stay over 'ere."

After only half an hour 3 loud cracks were heard, along with some talking.

"That treacherous little bleeder! Is there no one we can trust?" A ginger boy scowled and walked down the slope.

"They kidnapped her because he supported me. He was just desperate." A black haired boy stood still leaning on one leg.

A brown haired girl sighed and started brushing herself down.

"I'll put up the enchantments." Muttered the ginger boy. He walked forward and raised his arms.

Felix stood up in front of the ginger boy and grinned. The brown haired girl turned around and gasped when she saw Scabior leaning against a tree, his hands playing with a pink scarf.

"'Ello, beautiful." He said, twirling the piece of pink around his fingers.

She stumbled backwards and then immediately ran off up the hill along with the other two. Scarlett stood still waiting for a signal.

"Well don't 'ang about. Snatch 'em!" He called out. That was her signal.

They all sprinted after the teenagers, curses flying from all wands. None of the Snatcher's hit the teens but a curse the brown haired girl threw hit Nero and X-ray.

Scabior shouted at Greyback and Felix to go around and trap them. They nodded and ran off.

By this time Nero and X-ray were back on their feet and looked furious.

They must have been running for about two, three minutes and the teens were getting further and further away. Just when Scarlett thought they were about to lose them, Greyback and Felix circled in the distance.

Nero had already slammed into the ginger and now had him on the ground with a foot on his back.

The others could see Greyback and Felix in the distance and slowed to a stop.

Scarlett saw the brown haired girl point her wand in the dark haired boy's face and he shot back. She then took something off his face and put it in her pocket. She leant over and said something but was quickly wrenched up by Greyback who then shoved her in Felix's direction. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist and neck. She struggled around but he kept a firm hold on her.

The ginger one had managed to get on his feet again, how, Scarlett didn't know.

"GET OFF HER!" He bellowed. Greyback's fist came up to his stomach with such force that the ginger boy gasped and fell to the ground and clutched his chest; breathless.

"Leave him!" The girl shrieked, desperately trying to get out of Felix's arms. They seemed to have a thing going on. Apart from that Scabior seemed suspicious that they seemed so desperate to get away. They definitely had something to hide, and Scabior was going to find out what. Scarlett moved forward and her eyes widened as she recognised them.

"Your boyfriend will have a much worse than that," He said, striding down a slope with X-ray and Scarlett, "If 'e doesn't, learn, to be'ave 'imself." He smirked and walked over to the dark haired boy who was currently held by Nero. Greyback had a hold on the front of his jacket.

The dark haired boy's face was puffy, like he'd been hit with a stinging jinx.

"What 'appened to you, ugly?" He tilted his head at the dark haired boy.

They both turned to look at Scabior.

"No, not you." He waved his hand at Greyback.

"What's your name?" Scabior addressed the boy.

"Dudley, Vernon Dudley." He said as Greyback took a wand from his pocket and chucked it to Scarlett who caught it and tapped it against her palm.

Scarlett looked around and began to recognise them, they looked a little like Harry Potter's friends. _They probably aren't though._

"Check it." X-ray took a small notebook from his pocket and began leafing through the pages.

"And you, you my lovely." He smirked walking towards the girl. Scarlett scowled. She knew he always flirted with the girls, whether they were a bit on the chubby side or just plain ugly. This was different though. Even Scarlett could admit that Hermione was beautiful. She felt a deep pain in her chest. Not jealousy. No. It couldn't be. She didn't have feelings for him, did she?

"What do they call you?" Felix tightened his grip on her. He gave Felix a scolding expression.

There was a short pause before she said, "Penelope Clearwater. Half-blood." Scarlett raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. She still had mixed feelings about whether she should tell Scabior who they really were or just let him figure it out. They were never particularly kind to her anyways, her being Draco's friend and all.

Scabior raised a hand to her face and leaned forward and inhaled.

"There's no Vernon Dudley on 'ere." X-ray held up the notebook.

Scabior leaned back, his mouth set in a hard line. He removed his hand from her hair and walked over to Greyback.

"Hear that ugly? This says you're lying." Greyback had a hand around the dark boy's throat. "How come you don't wan' us to know who you are?" Greyback muttered.

"It's wrong. I told you, I know who I am." The dark haired boy answered nervously.

Scabior walked forward and pushed Greyback away slightly. His hand dropped from the boy's neck.

Scabior took his wand and pushed up the fringe of the boy to reveal his forehead. Scabior's eyes widened.

"Change of plan. We're not takin' this lot to the Ministry."

**A/N: Well, I think you lot know what happens now. I actually had to watch the movie again to revise some of the lines. I hope I got them right. Reviews would be marvellous. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter has changed quite a bit because in the years since I wrote this chapter I have learnt a lot more. Hope you enjoy! **

"We'll 'ave to apparate to Malfoy Manor. It's where the Dark Lord's stayin'." Scabior called out to the other who vanished with loud pops. Scarlett ran forward and grabbed onto Scabior before he could disappear.

The crack ended and echoed throughout the grounds. It's dark foreboding presence made Scarlett shiver.

"Don't you know where Malfoy Manor is?" He asked her.

"No." Muttered Scarlett, handing him the dark haired boy's wand. She knew of course, but that was because she had gone to a meeting with the Dark Lord when his Death Eaters had introduced their children. She had only been thirteen. Around the time she began drinking heavily.

It started to form in her mind that if the brown haired girl was Hermione, then the ginger one must have been Ron. So Harry was the one with a bloated face. Instead of making a snap decision to confirm their thoughts, Scarlett decided to hang back and not say anything, because although they had been less than nice to her, she still felt a little guilty about their predicament.

They walked up the long path to an ornate silver gate.

Harry didn't seem to be struggling against Scabior, but she could see the Ron staring at Hermione who was looking extremely uncomfortable in Greyback's grip. It wasn't hard to tell what was on his mind as her leered down at her petite frame. Scarlett scowled.

Scabior shoved the boy forward to the gate. Out of the darkness a skeletal figure sauntered up from the other side. She had dark wild curls which reached below her elbows and a mad glint in her eyes; Bellatrix.

Scarlett pretended she didn't know her and stayed towards the back of the group, shuffling forward timidly. If Bellatrix recognised her, then she was as good as dead.

Scabior pushed the boy up against the gate and used his gloved hand to pull the hair from his forehead. Bellatrix's eyes widened and a glint passed through.

"Get Draco." Bellatrix whispered. _God, no wonder she talks to herself, she's fucking mad._

"Well?" Bellatrix wrenched Harry off the ground by his dark locks. Greyback was holding Ron one whilst Scabior was holding Hermione. Scarlett, Nero and X-ray were sitting near the windows bored out of their minds. Scarlett sighed and rolled her sleeves up.

"I can't be sure." Draco muttered obviously at unease. Scarlett recognised Draco immediately. His platinum blonde hair shone through the darkness of the hall, illuminating his dark suit. He hadn't changed at all. He was maybe a little handsomer, having gained a few of his father's famous features; cold, calculating grey eyes, sharp features and a cruel mouth. She felt a wave of nostalgia rush over her as she remembered their childhood friendship. But she couldn't point herself out, that would be a very stupid move.

Scarlett could remember the time when she was afraid of his father. She had a little run in with him once which terrified her. Scarlett leant back against the grimy window, closed her eyes and thought back to that particular occasion...

_Scarlett stood outside Borgin and Burkes, occasionally glancing at passersby. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had gone into the shop whilst she had to stay outside._

"_Why can't I come in with you, Draco?" Scarlett moaned, even though she already knew why._

"_I am positive you are aware that you've been banned from this shop. Am I correct?" Draco smirked as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. "Anyway, you can stand outside and warn off other people." They retreated into the shop, leaving Scarlett outside. Draco wasn't one to follow rules but anyone barred from the shop would be jinxed automatically by the wards surrounding it._

_She'd been standing outside for some time now when some dark figures emerged from down the alleyway. She could faintly make them out to be Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, Avery and Macnair. She pressed herself further into the wall as they came closer. _

"_And, what do we 'ave 'ere?" Macnair sauntered forwards. Her father had once told her that he was the one to watch out for, as his 'Lady-killer' stories were quite true. Avery sighed and Lucius came forwards. _

"_Aah, you must be Scarlett Dolohov. Draco's told me all about you. I do not believe we have met formerly. I am Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father." He loomed over her and brought a hand out. She reached forward to shake it but he grabbed her wrist and held her close._

"_What would bring you down an alleyway like this, a Pureblood Slytherin such as yourself?" His wand hand came up and she felt a cool snake head come up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She felt him as he leaned in and whispered._

"_If you are to uphold your reputation as a bright young witch, then it is probably not the wisest thing to visit these parts." Scarlett was on the verge of shitting her pants when she heard a bell ring as Draco came down the steps behind her. _

"_What's going on?" He asked. Lucius' head came up and he gave his son a cold smile. _

"_Oh. I see you've had the pleasure of meeting my father?" He came down and stood beside her. Lucius stepped back and she could not help but let out a sigh of relief. Avery noticed this and let a small smirk tug at his lips. That guy didn't miss much. _

"Are you sleeping?" Nero hissed at her.

"Er- no, no." Scarlett replied, coughing and sitting up.

She was brought out of her daydream by Lucius' harsh voice. Scarlett couldn't help but notice how much he had let himself go, probably from stress. His hair was dishevelled, as were his robes. His eyes were bloodshot as he held a tumbler of Firewhiskey in his shaking hand.

"Draco," Lucius came over and grabbed the back of his son's neck. Draco flinched. "Look closely son, if we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord; everything will be forgiven. Everything will be as it was. Understand?"

Scabior frowned, chucking Hermione over to Greyback and stepping over.

"Now we won't be forgettin' who actually caught 'im, I hope Mr. Malfoy." Scabior threatened, placing one hand on his wand holster. He couldn't imagine the amount of galleons he would receive, how they would feel snug in his pocket.

"You dare to talk to me like that in my own house!" Lucius was cut off by his wife, "Lucius!" Narcissa whispered in warning, pulling him back off towards the fireplace.

"Don't be shy, sweetie. Come over. Now, if this isn't who we think it is and we call him, he'll kill us all." Bellatrix reached out a hand and dragged Draco over. "We need to be absolutely sure."

Draco looked back over the boy on the floor.

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco murmured.

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix stood up.

"'E came to us like that. Somethin' 'e picked up in the forest, I reckon." Scabior told her.

"Or ran into a stinging jinx. Was it you, deary?" She addressed the girl who was being held by Greyback who looked very content. "Give me her wand; let's see what her last spell was."

The girl looked horrified.

"Hahahhahhaa, got you!" Bellatrix cackled as she walked towards Felix.

She gasped when she saw him standing next to a pillar with a sword. They had found it in the girl's small beaded bag. _Un-detectable extension charm._

"What's that?" She pointed at his feet. "Where'd ya that from?" She spoke quickly.

"It was in 'er back when we searched 'er. It's mine now." He stared at her with a grim expression. _Idiot._

Bellatrix took out her wand and blew a jinx at Felix who flew down the stairs behind him.

She then cast a spell at Greyback who fell to the ground, a snake around his neck.

"Are you mad?" Scabior yelled. He was silenced by a whip strangling him. Bellatrix pulled the whip and spun Scabior over. He landed with a thud on the floor and Scarlett gasped. _If she hurts him..._

_Wait, why do I care?_

Because you like him.

_No I don't._

_Sort of, maybe..._

"GO! GO!" She shrieked.

Scabior and Greyback got to their feet with some difficulty and backed off towards the stairs. Scarlett, Nero and X-ray followed quickly.

They walked outside to the grounds at the front of Manor. Black grass surrounded grey patio stones. Scarlett mused over the colour of the grass and stood next to Scabior who was fuming.

"That bitch!" He spat on the ground. Scarlett moved awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"We better get our money." Greyback growled. Scarlett saw he had his jaw set in stone. His teeth were ground together as he balled and un-balled his fists.

Scarlett heard something from inside the manor, a voice, "I've called him!" It was a shriek, most likely from Bellatrix, which made Scarlett's blood run cold.

_They've called him._

Scarlett had hope that they would be out of there by the time anyone had called the Dark Lord himself. It had been almost a week since she had murdered her father, he had most probably been found by now.

She knew this much because Rowle and a few other Death Eaters visited most days for a catch up and drink.

Scarlett knew she could _not_ feel the wrath of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort.

Crucio was an all too familiar spell. In some respects it was worse than dying.

Suddenly four deafening cracks were heard. They all spun round to face the noise. A snake like man was standing tall, surrounded by a lot of black smoke and three other men clad in masks.

Death Eater masks.

Voldemort had arrived.

He walked, rather glided, forward and stopped near the group. They all bowed but Scarlett who was standing stock still, eyes wide and mouth open.

Voldemort hadn't noticed her yet. He turned to Scabior and Greyback.

"Fenrir, Scabior, I believe you have summoned me here?" His gaze penetrated them.

Greyback bowed slightly before moving forward. "My lord, it was Bellatrix who called you. She believes we have caught Potter." He smiled nervously before retreating again. Scarlett had never seen him so nervous before.

"Potter?" His red eyes swept over the group until they fell upon Scarlett who swallowed. "I have not been expecting any good news lately. We have been at a loss, you see. A fellow Death Eater was murdered not a week ago." He walked forward to her, his white bony hand reaching out and touching her face. She shuddered.

_Fuck, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead..._

"You seem to look so much like him." He murmured under his breath. Even when his voice was low, the inhumane tone it had to it pierced her very soul. He then took her upper arm and pulled her towards the other Death Eaters.

"Rowle, Avery. Do you not recognise her?" He let go of her arm and pushed her forwards. They walked towards her slowly. Scarlett's breath caught in her throat as Rowle's hand came forward to take her chin and jerk her face towards him.

He was less than a foot away from her now. She could see every line in his face, every strand of his whiteish blonde hair.

"My God..." He breathed out. "It's you; Scarlett Dolohov."

He released her face and she stumbled backward into Voldemort.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit._

"What's this all about?" Scabior said, clearing his throat. He was thoroughly confused.

_I've gotta go; now._

Scarlett bolted off, past the iron gates and into the night. She could hear spells zooming past her. A stream of green flashed past her and a peacock in front of her dropped dead.

_Fuck, they must really want me dead._

Her legs ached and her lungs were bursting but she kept on running, far, far away. Or so she hoped.

Scarlett then remembered her wand in her boot.

_Great place to put it smart arse. _

Scarlett slowed down and hopped on one foot whilst trying to fish out her wand. Suddenly her ankle gave out underneath her.

_Fuck, shit, fuckety fuck!_

With her back planted firmly on the ground and her wand held in her shaking hand, all Scarlett could do was stare up into the triumphant gaze of Voldemort.

"Got you." He said slowly whilst raising his wand.

"Good luck trying to find me, baldy." God she had wanted to say that for years now. Staring at his furious expression, Scarlett waved her wand and was gone.

She dropped down on a hard, cold surface.

Scarlett opened her eyes to the bright lights of inner city London. A police officer nearby gave her a puzzled frown so she quickly disapparated back to camp.

_Fuck, what did I do that for?_

A slow breeze washed anxiety through her. The surroundings were quiet but inside her heart was still pounding.

_Oh god, I can't stay here. They'll find me..._

Scarlett knew that if Voldemort was looking for her, then he would have most likely sent other Snatchers out to find her. She wondered if she was an Undesirable now...

Scarlett began to sprint. Where, she didn't know. All she knew now was that Voldemort wanted her dead. And what Voldemort wanted, he got.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

She didn't know where she was going, as long as it was away from there. Away from Scabior; away from her lies.

She couldn't hear any feet pounding on the hard ground behind her; all she could hear was the harsh gasps from herself.

After four minutes of relentless running, Scarlett stopped.

_Where am I?_

Scarlett didn't know the woods as well as Scabior or Greyback and now had no idea where she was.

Scarlett knew most of the area around the places she had camped before but now she was in a place unfamiliar to her.

Soft oaks were planted around her; she could see dark ivy twisted around their thick trunks. She stumbled down a slope and found herself in a very small clearing. It was a circular shape which sloped up all around.

The sky was getting dark now and Scarlett could see a faint pink stretched across the clouds.

_It's so beautiful here._

A soft breeze ruffled her hair and brought a smile up to her face. She sighed and sat down on the leafy ground. Thoughts about Scabior and Voldemort hunting her were pushed to the back of her mind as she exhaled slowly. Before long she had lain down properly and fallen asleep.

Scarlett awoke not to the sound of Nero or X-ray, but to the warm rays of the Sun shining down on her face. She was separated, probably permanently, by people she had grown to like and it was a daunting prospect. Especially in the fact that she had gotten most of her money from Snatching, this was how she made her living. Before that, Scarlett had lived off her father's money.

Scarlett sat up and curled into a small ball, rocking herself backwards and forwards. It was soothing. A harsh wind whipped ice against her skin and she shivered, it was like she could feel eyes on her.

Scarlett stood up and looked around. There was definitely someone watching her. She began walking up a slope but stopped when she heard a twig snap behind her.

_Shit._

She turned around not to be faced with Scabior or Greyback, who she feared equally now, but a small deer. It looked at her, bewildered.

_Aww, it's a little deer. How sweet._

"You know, it's almost like that time when Greyback-" Scarlett stopped herself. Greyback was known to hunt in these woods. Although the area she was in was unfamiliar to her, she can't have run away that far from the tent. Greyback could be close by.

Fuck.

Scarlett stared at the deer who stared back, standing stock still. She walked backwards slowly, taking baby steps until finally she was backed up against a tree.

The deer turned and ran. Scarlett suddenly knew she wasn't standing next to a tree. A deep rumble resounded from behind her.

"Where d'you think you're goin', girly?"

Scarlett prayed with all her might that it was Scabior but it wasn't. Her realisation sunk to the bottom of her cold, bottomless stomach. She swallowed.

Scarlett turned around slowly and was faced yet again with 6'8 of raw muscle. Greyback stared down at her, his eyes glinting with something Scarlett knew all too well.

Hunger.

He grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. Scabior told me many times to leave you well alone, but how could I resist? With such soft skin..." His teeth grazed her neck, sending powerful and unwelcome memories back to the front of her mind.

Scarlett struggled around in his grip but it was all in vain; Greyback held onto her so easily, it was like he wasn't even really trying.

"I don't know why you're struggling," He growled against her ear, "You know what I want, and I'm sure you know that I'm gonna get it."

"Get off me you overgrown, pathetic, little pup!" Scarlett said quietly, trying to restrain the anger and fear that was threatening to overflow and drown them both.

"Don't. Call me that." He snarled, tightening his grip on her waist and dragging his nails across her collarbone.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, what am I going to do?_

"I can call you whatever I want," Scarlett tilted her head to the side, "You wanna know why? Because I'm not scared of you. You should know that now, me being the daughter of a Death Eater and all." She grinned.

_I've got him._

"Although you may be the daughter of Dolohov," He started, shifting her around. Scarlett was now facing him, his hand entangled in her hair, his other arm around her waist. "Without your wand, you are powerless against me." She closed her eyes but still heard him chuckle darkly.

His hand untangled itself from her hair and took the wand from her jacket pocket. He threw it to the ground and leaned in. His face was now millimetres from her face and she could feel his breath on her face. It smelt of Cigars and rotten meat.

"I think we can 'ave some fun now..." He grumbled, throwing her to the forest floor. Scarlett exhaled quickly as she felt pain shoot up her spine like an electric shock. Greyback glared down at her before pushing her shoulders to the ground. He straddled her waist and ran a clawed finger down her cheek.

"Get off me!" She started screaming, the very idea of shame had left her mind a while ago now. Scarlett's arms stretched out, but her wand was just out of her reach.

_How ironic._

Greyback tore her clothes off, and undid his trousers. Soon they were only left in their underwear. A lone tear slid down Scarlett's face and onto the dirt beneath her.

Scarlett couldn't help but stare at his chest and arms. He was the biggest man she had possible every seen, except for Hagrid.

"Hey, no need to cry." He grinned and evil grin, "I'll make sure you enjoy every last minute of it." He winked as his lips crashed down on hers. Scarlett struggled and wriggled around but Greyback didn't move an inch. His tongue fought its way into her mouth as he tasted her.

Greyback's head came up once more and he grinned that same smile at her. Scarlett closed her eyes but she could feel his hand come down to rip her bra down the middle. He flung it off to the side and did the same with his underwear.

Greyback stared down at her breasts. The cold air had made her nipples peak. Scarlett was just about to die of shame as a choked sob escaped her lips.

His mouth came down on her right breast and his tongue flicked across her nipple. He did this again and again with both until Scarlett was panting slightly. When he heard this he started trailing kisses down the middle of her chest, right down to her tan line.

Scarlett's eyes opened involuntarily as his tongue slid across her nub. His tongue danced across her tight bundle of nerves and a moan resounded from her. Disgusted with herself, she screwed her eyes shut.

Greyback sunk his teeth into her neck, sucking hard. Her blood tasted so sweet, so pure. Scarlett screamed as he broke the skin, a wildfire of pain shooting across her skin.

"Aah, so you like it, huh?" Greyback's voice was deep and gravely. He brushed her wetness onto his painfully hard member before entering her. Scarlett gave a horse shriek as he pushed into her

He pounded into her harder and faster before her walls clamped down on him. She was pushed over the edge into a darkness filled with pain. Greyback hardened even more as his seed shot up into her. His mouth came down on her shoulder and he bit hard to muffle his grunts.

He rode out his orgasm before collapsing on the floor. Greyback rolled over onto his side and traced the bite mark on her neck with a claw.

Scarlett was too exhausted to do anything but roll over onto her side and curl up into a tiny ball, sobbing to herself.

She heard him dress again and suddenly felt a sharp pain as she was yanked up off the ground.

"If you _ever_ tell anyone about our little run in...I'll make sure to pay you another visit." He grinned and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Scarlett just stared after him, too shocked to so anything.

When she finally got her wits back she got down on her hands and knees, muttered a contraceptive spell against her stomach, repaired her torn clothes and got dressed.

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! I am seriously low on reviews so please please please could you send me some. I don't mind if you didn't like the story and just want to give me constructive criticism; that would be great! And no flames please. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's Chapter 6! I have received a few more reviews (thank god), and I am happy to know that I have sent shivers down your spine, because frankly, Greyback **_**is**_** a werewolf. Just trying to up my characterisation skills. ;) Please R&R, even if it's not what you're looking for in a story, just please review. Oh, I found someone who looks exactly like Felix: He's a new guy from Hollyoaks called Callum. Here's a link: http:/www./images/mb/E4/HOLLYOAKS/e4_site/cast/2011/boys/Callum/callum_ But if you can't use it type 'Hollyoaks Callum Kane' into Google images. He's the first picture. **

Quiet.

So quiet.

Scabior was hunched over on himself next to an orangey blazing fire. The only sounds were of the crackling flames. He was nursing a cigarette, which was close to stub, and trying to comprehend the only thing that had been on his mind for that entire evening.

Scarlett.

Why had she run away? Who was she really? Why did Voldemort want her dead so badly? That question answered his first. But, who was she?

He regretted not asking her about where she came from, or any background information. Scabior knew lots about the men he had hired. Seeing as he had one or two hours to waste he lit another cigarette, took a deep swig of Firewhiskey and thought about his men. He could only remember vague details so removed a small, black notebook from his pocket and flicked through the pages.

Original name: Ramón.

Nickname: X-ray.

Age: 18.

Gender: Male.

Skin Tone: Light.

Tattoos/Distinguishing marks: Small scar above right side of lip.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Hair colour: Black.

Height: 5'10

Parents and their jobs: Susan and Guy Black. Both unknown jobs. Both deceased.

Possible siblings: One younger sister aged 13. Location is unknown.

Character traits: Shy, nervous, confined, jittery, odd.

Wand: 11 inch, Unicorn hair and pine.

Little quirks: Has OCD and gets extremely paranoid (Especially when high).

Things to look out for: Sneaky personality; can be coy or deceptive.

Any medication: Has to take two red pills every day (for the OCD).

Special skills: Particularly good sense of hearing and taste.

Fears: Spiders, being crept up on by people and Greyback. _That last one isn't exactly irrational though..._

X-ray is exactly as his file had shown. Scabior had caught him stealing things from other Snatchers. One time, Scabior had given Greyback 10 galleons to creep up on him from behind in the middle of the night. He had nearly shit his pants. Scabior found this hilarious and warned X-ray not to steal anything from fellow Snatchers again. He didn't.

Scabior leant back and exhaled blue smoke, which drifted upwards and disappeared in the night's gloom.

Original name: Nico. _Can't imagine why he changed that..._

Nickname: Nero.

Age: 19 & ½.

Gender: Male.

Skin Tone: Light tan.

Tattoos/Distinguishing marks (Birth Marks): Small snake tattoo on lower back and mother's name on right wrist.

Eye Colour: Green.

Hair colour: Light brown/Dirty blonde.

Height: 5'11

Parents and their jobs: Maddie and John Goodwin. Both worked low down at the Ministry of Magic. Might still be alive.

Possible siblings: Four older brothers, three of which are currently in Azkaban.

Character traits: Calm, cautious, fair, curious, determined.

Wand: 10 ¼. Dragon heartstring and Hawthorn.

Little quirks: Personal hygiene is immaculate, doesn't eat much.

Things to look out for: Severe mood swings.

Any medication: Daily green pills for anger issues.

Special skills: Good at approaching prey silent and undetected.

Fears: Azkaban and heights.

Nero wasn't a Snatcher that particularly stood out. Scabior had recollection of him being extremely angry at times and often started fights over nothing. He was a skilled Snatcher though, and that's why Scabior kept him on the team. He had always wondered what Nero would spend his earnings from; he soon got his answer when he found a bag of green in his jacket pocket.

Original name: Felton.

Nickname: Felix.

Age: 21.

Gender: Male.

Skin Tone: Tanned.

Tattoos/Distinguishing marks: Left ear piercing and dragon tattoo all up right arm.

Eye Colour: Brown.

Hair colour: Brown.

Height:6'1

Parents and their jobs: Both Unknown.

Possible siblings: Unknown.

Character traits: Mature, laid back, moody at times, mysterious, anti-social.

Wand: 10 inch. Hawthorn and Unicorn tail core.

Little quirks: Eats anything and everything, isn't bothered about much.

Things to look out for: Unwillingness to co-operate.

Any medication: Unknown.

Special skills: Hypnotic effects. _(Dunno how that works...)_

Fears: The dark.

God, that guy was so damn nonchalant and uninterested about everything. Scabior had tried so many things to bring him out of his shell but even a death threat from Greyback didn't shake him. Scabior decided to leave him alone after that.

Original name: Fenrir Greyback.

Nickname: Greyback.

Age: 600. _Must be a werewolf thing..._

Gender: Male.

Skin Tone: Tanned.

Tattoos/Distinguishing marks (Birth Marks): Sharp Canines and 'claws'.

Eye Colour: Pale blue.

Hair colour: Grey.

Height: 6'8

Parents and their jobs: Unknown.

Possible siblings: Unknown.

Character traits: Aggressive, stubborn, determined, challenging. _Fuckin' got that right._

Wand: 15 inch. Unknown material and core.

Little quirks: Finds blood particularly attractive, even when in human form.

Things to look out for: Full moon.

Any medication: Unknown.

Special skills: Hunting, intimidation and brute force.

Fears: Unknown. _Probably doesn't have any, the blood-sucking bastard._

Scabior couldn't help but feel intimidated by Greyback when he first knew him. Greyback was once leader of the group before Scabior had joined. But that all changed and Greyback has had an eternal grudge against him ever since. He didn't scare Scabior one bit now that he was elected boss, Umbridge would sentence him to Azkaban if he didn't behave. And by behave, that meant not killing (and possibly eating) fellow Snatchers or Ministry members. Even though he was boss, Scabior didn't try and pick fights with Greyback, him being close with Voldemort and all that.

Scabior had gone through all the men in his group when he found a loose scrap of worn paper at the back. He took it out and inspected it.

Original name: Scarlett.

Nickname: None.

Age: 17.

Gender: Female.

Skin Tone: Light.

Tattoos/Distinguishing marks (Birth Marks): Tattoos: Lip prints just below right ear, a Phoenix covering nearly all of back, a cherry blossom all along right arm, a black bow on left hand, a lightning bolt next to right eye, and an array of stars next to left eye. Three piercings in right ear, two in the left, and a small blue jem stud in the right side of nose and a stud in tongue. Jagged scar running across face and white eye.

Eye Colour: Green.

Hair colour: Dark brown.

Height: 5'7

Parents and their jobs: Mother was a house-wife, father was a Death Eater. Both deceased.

Possible siblings: Seven older brothers. Two dead and other five remain in Azkaban.

Character traits: Unpredictable, can be paranoid, smart, sneaky, quick-witted.

Wand: 11 inch. Dragon heartstring and Elm.

Little quirks: Is extremely unpredictable, drinking and drugs problems in the past.

Things to look out for: Liability to kill anyone or go completely mental without any given warning.

Any medication: Not at the moment.

Special skills: Speed when chasing prey, smell.

Fears: Werewolves. _No wonder they didn't seem to be getting along..._

Scabior tucked the piece of paper in his breast pocket and grinned. He knew her now, right from her wand down to her greatest fear.

Scarlett twiddled a twig in her grimy hands. She had just had a wash in a nearby river but couldn't get rid of the dirt, the shame, that Greyback had coated her in.

She had been in the clearing for almost three days. She had been keeping count by the number of sun rises. Her only possessions she had left were her wand, a lighter, four sickles and the clothes on her back.

_Where am I going to get money, I need to survive. I can't live on bloody mushrooms for the rest of my existence. _

Scarlett sighed heavily, and brought a hand up to the bite mark on her neck. The swelling had gone down and her only reminder of that horrific night was crimson teeth marks.

Scarlett decided to up and move on; she might at least find a new town to get money from. Maybe she could get a job, if not she could always steal some means of survival essentials.

/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Scarlett had been walking slowly for fourteen minutes and her aching neck was starting to get the better of her. The woods were no more familiar over here than they were fourteen minutes ago. The trees were different though, tall pines stretched upwards into the light sky. This reminded her of that night she felt she could be with Scabior, that heartless, sarcastic Snatcher.

_God, I don't know why I even, why I even, even, try..._

Scarlett dropped down, shattered from complete and utter exhaustion.

Scabior trekked through the woods, hoping to find at least someone. They hadn't found anyone to turn into the Ministry for days now, and the shared disappointment was evident amongst the group.

Nero and Felix had gone out the night before and gotten completely smashed. Their moans and groans echoed off the forest, the only sound as they trudged across the uneven grass.

"Oh my freakin' god, my heads hurts so fucking much!" Nero complained, his hands rubbing circles in his temples.

This had been his fifth complaint in under an hour and Greyback had had enough. He stalked towards him and grabbed his collar, lifting him off the ground slightly. Scabior stopped and motioned for Felix and X-ray to slow down.

"Shut. Up. I couldn't give a shit if you have a headache. To be honest, I couldn't give a shit if you dropped down dead right now. Though that would be a convenience for me; I haven't tasted flesh in almost a week now." Greyback ran a claw from his temple to his chin. Nero stared up at him, wide-eyed with fear. "If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut." He grinned and threw Nero to the floor, heading off in a different direction. Scabior took a small bottle of Firewhiskey from his pocket and downed it in one. His stress levels slowly decreasing again.

"Ooh eh, look what we 'ave 'ere." Felix motioned to a still body on the ground about 17 yards away. She looked peaceful whilst she slept, a change from her awake mode.

"No fuckin' way." Greyback growled under his breath.

Scabior pushed past Felix and smirked down at the girl. He leant down and pushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Wakey, wakey, beautiful." He crooned, stroking her face.

Scarlett shifted in her sleep at the sound of voices. She wasn't sure is she was dreaming or not so kept still. She daren't open her eyes when she heard shouts of anger.

"Shut. Up. I couldn't give...to be honest, I couldn't...If I were you..." She heard a rough grumble somewhere nearby. She recognised it instantly but couldn't move. She was still in a semi-conscious state.

_Damn it. Wake up Scarlett!_

"Ooh eh, look what we 'ave 'ere." She heard a voice directly above her. Fuck, she had been caught.

_Okay, keep cool. Maybe they won't recognise you? Don't be stupid, of course they will. Just keep still. Alright._

Scarlett saw a shadow through her closed eyes and stiffened as a hand fiddled with a piece of her hair, then continued to stroke her face.

"Wakey, wakey, beautiful."

Scabior.

Scarlett's eyes flew open to see him looming over her, a triumphant smirk on his face. She sat up and scrambled backwards, only to be stopped by Felix, who yanked her up and held her hands behind her back.

"Nice to see ya again." He grinned against her hair.

"Piss off, you waste of space." Scarlett grumbled back.

"Aah, haven't changed much, 'ave we?" Scabior stepped forward and crossed his arms.

"What d'you want?" Scarlett asked. It came out much softer than intended.

"No, no, no. It's not what _we _want, no. It's what the Ministry wants." Scabior took the front of her collar in his hands and leaned in. "And the Ministry want you back with us. Understand?" Scabior continued to stare at her; she shifted in Felix's grip, feeling uncomfortable.

"I, erm. Well, what if I don't want to join the Snatchers again." Her lip quivered as he lent out again and grinned.

"Yeah, coz you look like you're doin' pretty well there on ya own."

"Fuck off. I'm not gonna join your little Snatcher group again, understand?" Scarlett glared at him.

He stepped backwards and said, "D'ya wanna know what I found the other day, hmm?" He reached out behind him and motioned for Greyback to come closer. "I found this." He reached into his breast pocket and took out a piece of worn paper. Scarlett gave him a puzzled frown and then a few seconds later tried to wrestle her way over to him.

_Fuck, that's my file, that's my file, that's my file... _

"Don't you fucking dare!" She screamed, writhing about in Felix's increasingly tight grip.

"What do we 'ave here, eh? It's your file." A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Want me to read it out loud?" Scabior ginned as she started to struggle again. "Alrighty then. Original name: Scarlett. Already knew that. Blah, blah, blah, parents and jobs: father was a Death Eater. Well, that went unnoticed, didn't it? Okay, possible siblings: seven older brothers. Whoa, that must 'ave been hard on ya. Good thing you're such a tough cookie, ain't ya-" His words were cut short by Scarlett.

"Give it 'ere, right now. Or I swear you'll live to regret it." Scarlett's words poured out angry steam.

_That sneaky little bastard._

"Character traits: can be unpredictable, paranoid, smart, sneaky and quick-witted." He looked down at the paper again. "Quick-witted, my arse." He muttered under his breath before continuing. "Blah, blah, blah, little quirks: drinking and drugs problems in that past? Guess we're not so differen'. Blah, blah, blah. Ah, fears." Scabior glanced up at her and smirked.

"Please don't." _God, if he finds out I'm done for._

"Hey, boys." He called out. "D'ya wanna know what Scarlett's deepest, darkest fear is?" He looked up at Greyback who returned an uninterested shrug.

"She's terrified of werewolves." He let it sink in for about three seconds. Greyback stared at her, long and hard before moving forward and leaning over her.

Scarlett shrank back into Felix.

_That lying piece of shit._

"Is that right, girly?" He twirled a lock of her hair in his fingers before inhaling deeply. She saw his pupils dilate and his nostrils flare. She swallowed hard.

"Hey, alright, alright." Scabior mumbled, tugging Greyback backwards slightly. He turned to Greyback and muttered something that Scarlett could hear all too well, "We might 'ave to use that against her someday, ya know, if she steps out of line, or somein'." The werewolf gave him a satisfied grumbling before they both turned back to Scarlett.

_Fuck._

Scarlett stood, watching Scabior interrogate what were probably some Muggleborns. She wasn't really paying any attention. A hand came up to cup her chin; she glanced up to see Felix staring at her. The intensity of his gaze was somewhat unnerving.

"What?" She snapped. _Can't you see I'm in the middle of practising sleeping with my eyes open? Moron._

"Scabior says concentrate, or he'll come over here and make you himself." He let his hand drop from her chin, turned round to face the rest of them and plant his hands in his jacket pockets.

_For fuck's sake._

Scarlett edged closer to the group, she was mildly surprised to see two very young people. _Why are they running away, they can't be older than fourteen._

A tall ginger boy was being held by X-ray whilst a slightly shorter girl was being held by Nero.

Greyback was standing very close to her, leering down with that malicious smirk he always wore. It sent shivers down Scarlett's spine. She also noticed that the girl looked no less uncomfortable.

"A little young for you, isn't she, Greyback?" Scarlett stepped towards him to have a closer look at the pair. The boy didn't look particularly fazed, his eyes glazed over with a blank stare. Probably drunk. The girl seemed much more aware of her surroundings, although she didn't struggle against Nero. It was almost as if she had done this before...

Greyback grinned at her. "I like them young, skin's softer." He grumbled, turning his head back to the girl.

"Ya know, love." Scabior moved forward and gazed down at the girl. "You don't seem very afraid. Why is that?" He ran a gloved finger along her jaw line. She tried to move backwards but Nero kept a firm hold.

"All this," she started, gesturing with her head, "It doesn't scare me. Much as you'd like to think, I'm not particularly afraid of anything." Her kohl rimmed green eyes stared back at him defiantly.

"Silly, silly, girl." He gave her an almost pitying look. "Greyback." He said loudly. "I want you to get some information off this girl 'ere. Can ya do that, without mangling her pret'y lit'le bones?" Greyback pulled her away from Nero and pushed her up against a nearby tree. Even Scarlett could see the fear seeping into her features now.

"What's your name, girly?" Greyback trailed a clawed finger up and down her neck.

"Like I'm gonna tell you, filthy half-breed." She muttered. She couldn't take her eyes Greyback's sharp canines.

He brought her close and slammed her back into the tree. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Are you gonna be a good girly? Or will I have to hurt you?" The girl's arms started to shake.

"Fine, fine. My name's Harriet Turner, and that's Ross Nickson." She looked at her friend, who stared back with an unfocused look.

_Fuck, he must be hammered._

"Blood-status?" Greyback snarled.

"Blood-status? What the fuck are on about? Are you high or somein'" She asked. _Stupid question._

Greyback brought a fist back and slammed it into her jaw. She was knocked to the ground with sheer impact. She was tough though, and didn't let out even a gasp.

She simply got to her feet again and brought her fist back to hit him back but Greyback sae this coming and caught her hand, pulled her close and growled in her face. The ripping snarl that came from his chest sounded like that of a lion.

"Easy, Greyback." Scabior pulled Greyback away from her. He took out his wand, held the back of her neck and pointed it at her neck.

"'Enrietta..." He said.

"It's Harriet." The girl corrected him. _Wow, she had some nerve._

"I couldn't give a shit, now what's your blood status?" He dug the wand further into her neck.

"To be honest, I 'ave no idea what the hell you guys are goin' on about. Me and my mate just came out here to get pissed and have a laugh." She stared back at him. _Hmm, she seems to be telling the truth._

"I think she's telling the truth..." Scarlett said, cutting through the silence.

"Ya know Scarlett," He turned round to face her, "No matter how much I would like to believe that, there is another way of making sure she's not lying." He grinned and turned back to the wide-eyed girl.

"Crucio!" He yelled, eliciting blood-curdling shrieks that echoed off the whole forest.

The ginger boy was brought back into reality and started thrashing about in Nero's grip, who was evidently having problems holding onto him.

"Oi, X-ray. Gimme a hand, will you?" Nero called out to X-ray, who stepped towards them and slammed his fist into the boy's nose. Blood dribbled down his face and dripped down onto his shoe.

Scabior had taken the curse off the girl who was lying on the ground, panting quickly and sobbing.

"Not very tough, are ya?" Scabior taunted, crouching down and brushing tears away from her face.

_Why don't I like him touching her like that?_

Maybe because you want him to touch _you_ like that.

_Preposterous._

Is it?

Scarlett battled a small war inside her head with a sardonic voice that would not shut up.

"Right, you're Muggles. And on top o' that, you're kids. I can see we won't get paid for this." Scabior stood up again and pointed his wand at the ginger boy.

"Avada Kedavra." The boy dropped to the floor with an audible thump. Dead.

The girl tried crawling over to him but Scabior took hold of her and yanked her up.

"Right, Greyback. You 'ungry?" He shoved her over to him.

Greyback grinned, "I'm always hungry, Scabior." He disappeared with the girl in a roll of thunder which tore through the air.

"Back to camp." Scabior called out. When Scarlett didn't move he walked over to her and grabbed her arm. With a loud crack they were gone.

**A/N: Okay, if you could review that would be marvellous. They're all I look forward to when I come home from a crap day at school. Thank you all. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I've been suffering from serious writer's block, AND my computer got 9 viruses and needed a week to fix. Sorry. I work really hard on my fics so I don't leave any errors or confusion, but yes I'll admit, it does happen. A lot. Here's chapter 7. Enjoy.;) Oh, and **_**please **_**review. Reviews are all I eat. **

Scarlett and Scabior landed with two loud thumps back at camp. Scarlett heaved and ran off to throw up behind a tree.

_What the hell's wrong with me? I never throw up after disapparating._

Maybe it was the idea of Greyback going off with that girl.

_She was only fourteen..._

You're a Snatcher! Get it together. You're supposed to be hardcore!

_Maybe I shouldn't be a snatcher. I wouldn't have to see Greyback again. Ever._

You wouldn't see Scabior if you weren't.

_Hmm..._

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand after spitting numerous times. Scabior sighed and dragged her back into the tent; she was too tired to complain. He gave her a glass of water which she spat out into the sink, before throwing up into the cool bowl. Scabior rubbed her back and held her fringe out of her eyes. He took a flannel which had been lying on the side, gave it a rinse in ice cold water and held it against her forehead.

_Why is he being so nice to me?_

Scarlett took three large gulps from the tap and collapsed on the floor, leaning against a tiny cupboard. Scabior took her into his arms and rocked her gently backward and forward. Scarlett felt like falling asleep right there.

"I don't know _one_ Snatcher who's ever been sick after apparition." He said in a quiet tone, "What's wrong, Scarlett?"

_Wow, my name sound really nice coming from his lips..._

_Shall I tell him?_

No.

_Why not?_

Have you gone mad? It'll kill him inside, not to mention if Greyback is even a tiny bit suspicious, he'll come for you.

_I _really_ don't want that._

Scarlett shivered against Scabior and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Look, you can trust me. You know that." He said.

_The fuck! I cannot _BELIEVE_ he just said that!_

Scarlett stood up, her fists balled at her sides.

"How the fuck can you say that?" Scarlett yelled.

"What d'you mean-" Scabior stood up.

"You know exactly what I mean!" _How could he not?_ "You read my file out in front of everyone! Now they all know I'm terrified of werewolves..." A lone tear escaped from her bad eye and trailed a salty line down to her chin. She brushed it off in frustration.

_Oh Christ, now I'm crying. Why can't I keep it together?_

"Aw, love. Come 'ere." Scabior stepped towards her with outstretched arms.

He enveloped her in a fierce hug which she felt she really needed.

_No, I can't open myself up to him. I can't open myself up to anyone. I'll just get hurt..._

Scarlett pushed him away and crawled over to a pale green sofa. She curled up into a little ball in the middle of a cushion.

Scabior leaned over the back, his face half a foot from the back of her head. His eyes were burning holes in the back of her skull. Scarlett's face darkened in his tall shadow.

"An' there's another thing," He grabbed a fistful of her hair and wrenched her backwards, "Why didn't ya tell me your father was Dolohov?". Scarlett stared up at him fearfully.

"Maybe because I didn't want to die!" She whimpered as his grip on her hair tightened.

"Aw, love." His face came closer to hers. She could almost taste his breath. "You wouldn't 'ave died. You would 'ave gotten a kiss." He let go of her hair and straightened his back.

"A kiss?" Scarlett asked. Scabior gave her an 'Are you a muggle or something?" look.

_Dementor's kiss. Oh._

"A kiss..." Scarlett whispered.

"Yes, a kiss." Scabior waltzed over to her and sat down on the sofa opposite. "So ya killed your father...were you gonna be forced to be a Death Eater or somein? Is that why you killed him?" He looked genuinely puzzled. Scarlett would have laughed if it were not for the seriousness of the conversation.

_God, if he knew the truth..._

And the truth is?

_I've never liked Voldemort, or any of the other Death Eaters. The world would be an easier place to live in without them._

Is that why you killed your father, so you could move onto Voldemort next?

_Shit, that does sound really bad. I don't think I'll say anything. I'll be murdered if _He_ finds out I was plotting to kill him._

"I don't think I have to tell you anything. My file says it all." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Sarcasm no'ed and appreciated, now tell me or I will make you." His grey eyes darkened from a slivery liquid to cold granite.

"My life can't get any shitter than it is now, so do your worst." She stared back with equal hostility.

_If I show him I'm not afraid, he'll leave me alone. Simple._

"Alright then, you wanna see my worst? Because really, love, I don't think you do." He stood up and walked over to her, bracing his arms on the back of her seat.

"Do it." Scarlett found it hard to keep making eye contact and her gaze dropped to the ground. Scabior took her chin roughly in his calloused hand and brought it closer. Close enough to kiss.

"You know," He said under his breath, "I'm gonna be the nice guy and give you four options. You choose which one you get, or I do." Scabior dragged his lips across hers, Goosebumps trailed down her back.

"W-what are the options?" _Good god, I think I've just shat myself._

"Number one: Torture. Number two: Azkaban. Number three: Death. And number four: a little visit from your favourite canine friend." He grinned and twisted a lock of her hair around his finger.

"I erm, well, I don't really want any of those...but if I _had_ to choose then-" Scarlett was cut off by Scabior's lips crashing down on hers. Before she had even processed what was happening he wasn't on top of her anymore and she felt empty inside.

_That was nice, if a bit unexpected..._

Scarlett licked her lips. She detected faint hints of Firewhiskey and tobacco.

"Ya took too long." Scabior's words made Scarlett's stomach drop. "If you're not willin' to tell me why you murdered your father, then I'm just gonna 'ave to call in your little friend."

_No, no, no, no, nooooo._

Scarlett's eyes widened.

"Why are you willing to 'ave a little visit from Greyback just to keep your secret a secret, eh?" Scabior yanked her up and wrapped an arm around her waist. He could feel her bony hips jut out from under the fabric of her top from months of malnourishment. "I know ya don't like 'im."

"Look, wouldn't it be simpler if we all just let it go?" Scarlett muttered weakly, leaning as far back as she could.

Scabior chuckled deeply and leant in again to brush his lips along her neck. Suddenly they both felt a pull behind their navels and were unceremoniously dropped down on the ground again. Scarlett pushed away from Scabior and looked around. Two wide eyed little kids were standing, staring up at them.

"Fuck sakes!" Scabior threw his arms up in the air. "Go on then, ya lazy bastards. Get 'em!" He watched as Felix and Nero went over to grab hold of their clothes and bring them closer to Scabior and Greyback.

Scarlett exhaled loudly and nearly passed out with sheer relief.

_Thank. Fuck._

"Let me go!" The younger boy shouted out in frustration, struggling in Nero's grip. He looked about nine or ten. The girl, who was standing stock still gaped up at Greyback and swallowed hard. Greyback grinned and winked at her. Felix took one hand off her clothing and lit up. Grey smoke drifted across the scene. She looked about 11 years old.

_What the fuck are little kids doing in the middle of a forest? They look a little young to be drinking..._

Scarlett's eyes wandered over to a make-shift tent a few metres behind X-ray. It was a tattered red and gold rug thrown over some precariously balanced branches.

"What are you guys doing all on ya own, eh?" Scabior walked forward to the boy and crouched down. The boy made a hiccupping sound and said nothing. Scabior stood up and stepped over to the girl and raised an eyebrow.

"Our p-parents left and they n-never came back." Scabior could see her shivering in the cold.

"Aah. Looking at the state of your tent over there, they must 'ave been blood traitor Gryffindors. This would make you," Scabior pointed to the children, "Blood traitors as well."

Greyback moved towards the girl, "And just for a laugh, ya thought you'd use the Dark Lord's name?" He bent down to face level with her. Her bottom lip trembled.

"It's obvious they've lost their parents, why don't we just send them to the Ministry?" Scarlett piped up. Her throat felt like sandpaper.

"What?" Scabior turned around slowly and waltzed forward to Scarlett who stuck her chin out.

"Just send them to the Ministry. We'll get paid for it." She mumbled.

"You don't make the decisions, love. I do." He twirled a lock of her hair in his gloved hand. "I had another idea anyway. Seeing as they're children, and we don't get paid for children, I will kill the boy, and give Greyback the girl." Scabior stepped back but still kept his eyes on her face. "'Ave you got a problem with that?"

Scarlett opened her mouth to say something but saw his stormy glare and shut it again like a goldfish.

"That's what I thought." Scabior smirked.

_*Sigh*_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett, Nero, X-ray, Felix, Scabior and Greyback sprinted through the forest. It was getting dark and they had to watch where they were running.

In front of them was an around twenty-five year old looking man. He was ever so slightly slower than the Snatchers and the distance between them was decreasing.

"Incarcerous!" Scarlett shouted as chains flew through the air. The spell hit the man straight in the back and he was pulled over and en-circled by thick, silver chains that wound their way around his arms and legs.

As they caught up with the man who was struggling profusely, Scabior asked him for a name.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone who's fighting with _him_." Scabior tucked his boot under the man's shoulder and rolled him onto his back.

"Is that right?" Scarlett bent down next to him and pointed a wand in his face.

The man looked up into Scarlett's eyes. Something clicked.

"S-Scarlett?" The man whispered.

"Oh my god. Ricky." Scarlett's hand came up to her mouth.

_It's Ricky._

Ricky Barnes was someone Scarlett had dated at Hogwarts many years ago. He had been in the year above and they had been hopelessly in love with each other. But Ricky had been in Hufflepuff and Scarlett in Slytherin.

The relationship lasted only four months but inside, they both agreed that those four months had been the best of their lives. Ricky had been compassionate and loving. He had brought out the best in Scarlett and for a short while, she had actually been content in life. It had ended when he saw Draco and her kissing under some mistletoe at a Yule Ball. Scarlett had not been expecting it and angrily pushed Draco away, she ran after Ricky but it was too late. He had made up his mind.

"You're, you're a Snatcher?" His expression brought back painful memories to Scarlett.

"Yeah. I have to make a living somehow." She mumbled back with a small smile.

"Scarlett," Scabior's cold tone ripped through Scarlett's chest like a chainsaw, "Would you like to explain something?"

Ricky saw Scarlett tense up as he spoke.

Ricky lifted a free hand and stroked the side of her face. "You could still join the Light side, fight for something worth fighting for. Please." Ricky's eyes held sorrowful tears.

"I, I can't," Scarlett whispered back, "They'll kill me." Tears ran down her pale cheeks.

Scarlett was yanked up by Scabior who kept a firm grip on her shoulder.

"What. Is going. On." Scabior's nostrils flared as he tried to keep his breathing under control.

"Nothing." She gave him a weak smile. "Just a mate from back in Hogwarts."

"A pureblood mate?"

"Well, no, but-" Scarlett was cut short by Scabior.

"A blood traitor mate?" Scarlett's silence answered his question perfectly.

"Good." He crooned, trailing a finger along her scar, "If he's still just a mate, then you won't mind us handing him in."

Scarlett looked back to Ricky who was being held by Greyback.

"Well, I, I..." Scarlett let her sentence trail off.

"Alright then, Greyback." Scabior threw an arm round Scarlett's shoulders, "Take 'im away."

Greyback grinned and disapparated. Ricky's horror-stricken face etched into Scarlett's brain.

Back at the camp, Scarlett was pacing around a blazing fire. She couldn't even contemplate the fact that she'd handed in her first love to the Ministry who would most probably kill him. A fresh batch of tears ran down her cheeks. Scarlett removed a tissue from her pocket and dabbed at her red eyes.

Scarlett did not notice Greyback arrive as he didn't apparate. Staring at the ground, she walked right into him.

"Hey, watch where yo-" Scarlett looked up into his mocking glare and tried to dash past him but failed. A huge hand came down to lock her right forearm in a death grip.

"Where d'you think you're going?" He rumbled.

"G-get off of me." Scarlett said, fear creeping into her shaky tone.

"You know, I still think you need a reminder of why you shouldn't tell Scabior anything. Don't you?" Scarlett stared fearfully up into Greyback's deep icy eyes.

He chuckled as he held up his index finger. Holding he wrist in one hand, he brought a dirty claw up to her white flesh. For a moment she thought he was about to slit her wrist.

Instead, he carved a wobbly heart into her skin. In the middle were the letters FG. Blood trickled down her arm and onto her sleeve.

"Now, if you tell him anything at all, this will alert me immediately. Understand?"

A loud crack echoed off the forest and Scarlett looked around to see Scabior tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. Greyback let go off her wrist and walked into the tent. Scabior cocked his head to one side and gave her a confused frown but Scarlett returned an anxious glance before sitting down on a log.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had only been a couple of days later that Scarlett was sitting next to a small fire, poking it with a stick. She had grown to realise that Snatching was a painfully monotonous job. Just the same thing, every single day.

The others were out delivering people to the Ministry as usual; Scarlett decided that she needed some space alone to herself so stayed back at the camp mulling recent events over.

Scabior had acted completely uninterested in her for reasons she had no idea. To him it was like she didn't even exist anymore. All Scarlett received were blank glances and cold stares. She was beginning to wonder what the fuck was going on.

Perhaps he wanted her to break down from loneliness and tell him everything.

She hadn't. Yet. She couldn't, not with the little reminder Greyback had given her. Scarlett pulled back her sleeve to reveal his initials in a badly drawn heart. The lines were pink and bumpy but were healed.

Scarlett was brought out of her musings by four loud cracks and a roll of thunder.

_They're back. Whoopee._

She tilted her head to watch them walk into the tent and dump some sacks of money on the floor beside their beds. She quickly looked back towards the fire again before they came out.

"Hey, Scarlett," She turned her head once more to see Felix with two Firewhiskey bottles in his hand, "You want some?"

"Yeah, cheers." Scarlett caught a bottle in one hand, took the cork off with her teeth, spat it into the fire and took three consecutive gulps. The liquid burnt the back of her throat and she had to try very hard not to have a coughing fit.

X-ray, Nero, Felix and Scabior sat down on logs nearby and did the same.

_Where's Greyback?_

Scarlett's question was answered when she felt huge thump run along her log and up her spine. She felt his coat up against hers; immediately fell off and scrambled back on her bum and elbows.

Greyback turned around, "Hey, what's your problem?"

_Jesus, did he have to sit _right_ next to me?_

"Why did you have to sit _right_ next to me? There are loads of other logs!" Scarlett was inches away from having a panic attack.

Greyback stood up and walked over to her. Scarlett was too terrified to move, even when he crouched down and grabbed her clothes, pulling her face towards his.

"I will sit wherever I fuckin' well want to." He leaned in closer and inhaled, "And if I want to sit next to you, I fucking well will. Got it?" Greyback's throat emitted a predatory growl as he grinned menacingly. He shoved her back into the dirt and walked off, into the night.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Nero asked.

"Yeah," Scarlett saw Scabior move over to her, "What the fuck _was_ that all about?"

Scarlett stood up and brushed herself off, dead leaves and dirt tumbling to the ground.

"Nothing." Scarlett mumbled.

_It'd be better if he doesn't know. Both for him, and me._

"No." Scabior's steely blue eyes penetrated hers, "You tell me. Right now."

"It was nothing, seriously. He's probably just angry about something, that's all." Scarlett looked down.

"And you're defendin' him?" Scabior sighed and grabbed hold of her. They were both apparated to the middle of another forest. Scabior shoved her up against a nearby tree and held his wand to the crook of her neck.

"Why are you sayin' that? That nothin' 'appened, 'cause something obviously did." Scabior's eyebrows furrowed as he raised his elbow slightly.

"Look, just leave it alright?" Scarlett shrieked shoving him away. Scabior didn't move an inch.

"Why?" Scabior yelled back.

"Because I can't tell you, he'll, he'll..."

"He'll what? Who are you talkin' about?"

"Greyback." She replied under her breath.

"What about 'im?"

"He, he raped me. A couple of days after I ran away." Scarlett said shakily.

Scabior's eyes widened and his mouth set in a firm line.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Scabior shouted jumping back and walking away.

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry I took so long to upload. Please review; otherwise I have no idea what you guys think of it! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's chapter 8! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I started a new story. Hope you guys enjoy what's about to go down with Scabior and Greyback. Should be interesting...**

_"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Scabior shouted jumping back and walking away._

"Wait!" Scarlett yelled. She had to jog to keep up with Scabior's tall strides.

"What?" Scabior stopped on the spot and gave her a half-deranged look.

"I, erm. Well, won't he kill you?" Scarlett looked up at Scabior. He may be tall and powerfully built, but Greyback was easily twice his size.

"Greyback might be all muscle," Scabior walked forward and took the back of her neck in his hand, "But 'e's completely useless with a wand." Scabior's lips curved upwards into a cruel smirk as he continued walking deeper into the forest.

Scarlett managed to grab hold of his jacket before he disappeared back to camp. She let go at the sight of a small fire and X-ray whittling away at a stick with his pen-knife. Scarlett wished everything could return back to normal but she knew that things were miles past that point now.

X-ray looked up at them both and stood up, dropping the small piece of wood. Scabior stormed over to him and grabbed his collar, pulling him close.

"Where's. Greyback?" Scabior looked so threatening that X-ray let out a small squeal and pointed towards the tent. Scabior let go of him and went to go over to the tent but was stopped by Scarlett who was standing in front of the entrance. She tugged his sleeve and pulled him off to one side before explaining the mark on her arm.

"He _knows_, Scabior. He knows I told you." Her fearful eyes gazed into his, trying to break down any barrier he might have put up.

_Fuck sakes, I can NEVER tell what he's thinking!_

"That, that, that...FUCKIN' 'ALFBREED!" Scabior shouted to himself. He strode into the tent, ripping the 'door' apart.

Greyback was standing in the middle of the tent, grinning at them both. Suddenly, he disapparated within a huge clap of deafening thunder. This infuriated Scarlett so much that she took her wand out and made to leap after him. Scabior managed to grab hold of her just in time.

"Let me at him!" Scarlett struggled around in Scabior's grip.

"Love," he spun her around and placed two large hands on her shoulders. "You can't go after him. It'll be a trap."

"What?" Scarlett stared up into his greyish blue eyes.

"We need to think of another way to find 'im." Scabior removed his hands and walked outside, the cool air calmed him slightly. Scarlett followed.

"X-ray." Scarlett walked towards him. "Where are Felix and Nero?"

X-ray turned around to look at her, "They went off with some girls from the Ministry. Haven't seen them since." He took a cigarette from his breast pocket and lit it.

"X-ray, can I ask you a serious question?" She sat down beside him on a thin log. Scabior watched them curiously from behind.

Scarlett waited for X-ray to say something but when he didn't, continued, "If you were a werewolf, and were wanted dead by someone very able to carry through on that threat..."

"Uh-huh." X-ray spoke through his cigarette which was planted firmly between his lips.

"Where would you go?" She waited for him silently.

X-ray sat still for thirteen seconds before answering, "The forest."

Scabior and Scarlett moved forward, phantoms of the night. If anyone had seen them, they probably would have run the opposite way. Darkness swirled around their bodies, illuminating the whites of their eyes. Determined looks across their features.

They had been walking into the middle of nowhere, searching for Greyback for seven minutes. Nothing. They couldn't even use 'Homenum Revelio' because, well, he wasn't _all_ human.

"Right," Scabior stopped and walked silently over to Scarlett, "This clearly isn't working. We need to split up. Agreed?"

Scarlett was less than happy about leaving Scabior and his quick wits and brute strength, but decided it was the only way they would find him.

Scarlett breathed in, "Agreed."

Scabior motioned for Scarlett to go right, Scabior walked off towards her left.

Scarlett was wondering what would actually happen if he was caught. If it was Scabior then he would be as good as dead. But if Scarlett ran into him, she could of course use her wide knowledge of Dark Magic, but that would only get her so far.

Scarlett walked for two more minutes before hearing a twig snap. This was only a small sound but her body was racked with fear. She spun around but was faced only with a rabbit. It looked at her warily before hopping off again, silently.

A gentle breeze blew through the trees and around her. Scarlett could faintly hear a soft voice on the wind, "I'm coming to geeet yooooou..."

Scarlett gulped.

Scabior stalked forward quietly. He wondered how Scarlett was getting on. The feeling was almost worry. Scabior shook his head, trying to free himself from any feelings not concerning his well-being.

Scarlett trudged along, kicking dead branches aside and crunching on dead leaves. She stopped when she realised she was faced with a river. It was at least two metres wide and would be impossible to jump across. The water was fast flowing and there was no visible way over. Scarlett looked to her left and to her right but saw no change in the depth or width of the river due to the impenetrable darkness. She wondered if she should go back the way she came, or along the river.

Suddenly a huge hand came down over her mouth whilst a heavy arm encircled her waist. Scarlett's scream was silenced.

"Hello, girly."

Scabior slowed to a stop, a gloved hand raised. He sniffed twice.

Something was wrong.

Scarlett struggled against Greyback but to no avail. The steely grip he had on her remained.

"Now, I thought I told you not to say anythin'." He snarled in her ear.

Scarlett couldn't answer due to the large hand covering her mouth so she continued to wriggle around in the werewolf's arms.

"You knew there were going to be consequences, girly," Greyback tightened his grip on her, "And now you're about to find out."

Greyback brought a hand up to Scarlett's shoulder and pinched the vein which ran along. In less than six seconds, Scarlett was unconscious.

Something in Scabior's stomach turned. Something was definitely wrong. He diverted his search for Greyback to a search for Scarlett.

_Can't go losing a valuable Snatcher now, can I?_

Scarlett awoke on a cold and damp floor. Pain from her shoulder flooded her entire body, giving her a dull headache. Scarlett tried to establish her surroundings without opening her eyes.

_Right, I'm on a stone floor, and..._

_Fuck it, I'm gonna have to open them._

Scarlett's eyes fluttered open groggily as she sat up. Pain arched along her back, probably from lying on a hard surface for so long.

_Shit, how long have I been sitting here?_

"Aaaah," A cold voice blew shivers down Scarlett's spine, "I'm glad you're awake."

_Voldemort._

Scarlett glanced around what seemed to be the huge hall of a very large dungeon. An eerie green light was making everything visible, but the source was undetectable. Scarlett could now see a huge black and silver throne opposite her, with Greyback standing next to it, looking infuriatingly content, and holding a coat or something.

There was no one in the throne though.

Suddenly a cold finger trailed down Scarlett's shoulder. She turned and scrambled backwards, only to be stopped by shackles around her wrists and ankles. Scarlett stared wide eyed up at the snake-like man who wanted her dead.

"I was beginning to think Fenrir had treated you too roughly," He glanced at Greyback behind her who chuckled darkly, "But apparently not." He pulled his lips back into what once might have been a grin, but was now baring of his teeth.

Scarlett shuddered. She glanced down to realise that her jacket had been taken. She turned her head to see Greyback bringing her jacket to his nose and inhaling deeply.

_Sick bastard. _

"Aren't you curious to know why I had you brought here?" Voldemort stepped forward.

"I, I, I..." Scarlett couldn't possibly know why Greyback didn't finish her off back in the forest.

"The reason you are looking for," Voldemort walked around her to his throne, "Is that you are here, because you need to learn your lesson." Voldemort 'grinned' again.

Scarlett was rooted to the spot with blood-curdling fear.

"You see, although you are a Snatcher, you obviously don't obey my rules."

"Of course I d-" Scarlett was cut off.

"Don't lie to me, Scarlett; you disobeyed Fenrir who is in an Inner Circle of trusted followers. One of which was your father, Dolohov." He gestured for Greyback to come forward again.

Greyback walked towards Scarlett and stopped a metre away.

"Seeing as I am on a very tight schedule and therefore have no time to waste on you, I will leave you in Fenrir's company. He will dispose of you if necessary." Voldemort waved a dismissal at Greyback. He then vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Greyback then turned to look down on Scarlett who crawled backwards as far as she could. She then began to try to slip her wrist through a shackle but failed miserably.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck..._

_How on earth am I going to get out of this?_

"Ah, ah, aah," Greyback stepped forward and crouched down in front of her, "We're gonna have some fun, you and me."

A tear trickled down Scarlett's cheek. Greyback caught it with his finger and licked it off.

Greyback grinned and then stood up, raising his wand.

Scarlett found herself standing up, not on her own accord.

_Imperio._

"Stay standing." Greyback growled. He walked forward and towered over her.

Scarlett wished the ground would swallow her whole, but it didn't. Stupid ground.

_God, if Scabior were here..._

Yeah, well he's not, is he?

_Can't ever count on men. _Especially_ Snatchers._

Greyback tucked his wand into his trouser pocket and brought a hand up to her face, one resting on her hip. Scarlett closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

"You know," Greyback ran a hand through her hair and tilted her head to the side, "I never got the chance to taste you...properly."

Scarlett was shaking as she felt his breath on her neck.

Suddenly razor-sharp canines dug into her flesh and blood oozed down the creamy expanse of her neck. Pain as strong as battery acid ran down her spine. She felt as if she were being drained of blood, which was correct. Greyback then leaned back out, licking the crimson liquid from his stained yellow teeth. Scarlett almost gagged.

"You taste of...fear." Greyback's throat emitted a low growl. Scarlett squeezed her eyes tight, hoping for something, anything to interrupt the situation she was currently trapped in.

Greyback grabbed her neck and threw her to the ground where she hit the cold stone floor with some impact. Her left wrist took most of the shock and she could hear it crack beneath her skin. The sickening pain that followed was dizzying.

"So, you thought it would be funny to tell Scabior all about what we did, eh?" Greyback's face was one of fury, "Well, I'm certainly seeing the funny side now." He grinned and raised his wand.

"P-please, no." Scarlett managed to choke out. But she knew Greyback was merciless. That's precisely why he was in Voldemort's inner circle.

"Crucio!" Greyback roared as Scarlett writhed in agony.

Pain erupted in every single cell of her being; it ripped her apart from the inside. Steel knives carved her flesh as white hot pokers were trailed along her body.

Suddenly the pain was lifted and Scarlett felt an immense sense of relief. The aftershocks of the curse still pounded in her head, causing her vision to blur.

Scarlett didn't have enough energy to let out more than a choked sob.

She looked up at Greyback who had his wand held high above his head. Scarlett knew he was about to strike her again.

The unforgiveable curse forced Scarlett through new levels of pain she had never experienced before. And the more he said it, the more agony there was. Scarlett doubted if her body could take anymore; she expected it to combust right there on the spot. But instead she found her body had had enough, she started to drift in and out of consciousness. Scarlett prayed for the black darkness to swallow her up but it never did.

Greyback lifted the curse and walked forward to her. He pointed his wand in the crook of her neck, "Ah, ah, aah. You're staying with me, girly. Riiiight here, Rennervate."

Scarlett was unwillingly brought back where her mind was clear, all the hazy confusion and blurriness had left her mind. She internally cursed him.

Greyback tugged down her trousers and then pants. He then unbuckled his belt.

Scarlett knew what was coming next.

Scarlett was left shivering on the floor, unshackled and clothed, but bloodied and bruised. Not to mention mentally scarred for life. Blood was pooled around her from the many bite marks she had received in the past hour. Greyback had closed the wounds but not healed them. 'Just another little reminder of what I can, and will do to your pretty little bones.' Greyback had told her earlier.

Greyback was back now, putting his clothes on and getting ready go to back and anger Scabior further. Except that Scabior would have to let him back into the Snatcher's group. He had told Scarlett earlier to beg Scabior otherwise Greyback would end her life. Scarlett had no idea how Scabior would take this but was too tired to give a damn.

Greyback walked over and scooped her up, bridal style.

"Right then," He thought of Scabior, "Off we go."

Scabior had no hope of finding Scarlett now but he couldn't give up now, he cared too much for her.

No. That wasn't right.

Scabior never had any positive feelings for anyone besides himself.

_What's gotten into me?_

Suddenly Scabior heard a crack several metres to his right. He made out the shape of Greyback gently putting something or someone on the ground. Scabior aimed at Greyback and fired a killing spell but he apparated and the jet of green light hit a tree.

Scabior cautiously made his way over to the thing on the ground. The closer he got the more it resembled a body. Scabior suddenly realised that it was Scarlett. He ran forward and crouched down next to her, he felt he neck for a pulse and found a bite mark. Scabior's heart sank but he saw her chest rise and fall in shallow gasps.

"Oh, Scarlett." He brushed some stray hair off her face and apparated with her clutched close back to camp.

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I spent aaaages on this chapter and I **_**seriously**_** need feedback ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, please review! ;)**

Scabior landed back at camp on his knees, he couldn't stop staring down at Scarlett and her bloodied body. Soon to be a corpse if he didn't move quickly enough.

Scabior got to his feet and ran inside the tent. X-ray ran over to him.

"Oh my God. What 'appened Scabior?" He saw Scarlett and ran towards a wooden table behind the two pale green sofas. He pushed everything off; torn maps tumbled to the ground around him. Scabior moved over to the table and placed Scarlett carefully on the wooden surface. He stroked her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"It's alright, love. You're gonna be alright." X-ray shot a confused look over to Scabior but he wasn't looking.

X-ray coughed, "Is, is there anything I can do, Scabior?"

Scabior stepped back, "Yes, take off all her clothes." Scabior needed to see the full extent of her injuries in order to heal her properly.

"W-What?" X-ray was a bit hesitant to strip a fellow snatcher.

Scabior gave X-ray an impatient glare, "Fine then!" He gingerly pulled Scarlett's shoes off. He grumbled under his breath, "I have to do fuckin' everythin' around 'ere, fuckin' idiots..."

Scabior threw her shoes to the floor and gently tugged her worn black jeans off, he then removed her torn jacket and t-shirt, leaving her only in her black under-garments, which were hardly whole pieces anymore.

Scabior swallowed hard. Scarlett was covered in bite marks and scratches; most were around her neck, breasts and inner thighs. His blood boiled looking at them, knowing who did it and knowing also he once worked with and sort of got on with the person who inflicted this upon her.

Scabior raised his wand and trailed it along her limbs. Her skin began to knit itself back together but faint whitey pink lines and crescent shape scars were still visible. All these along with the scar on her face kind of made her look like a battle-hardened warrior. Scabior inwardly grinned; she'd like that description.

Scabior silently noted her breathing was still shallow.

_Blood. She's running out of blood._

Scabior strode over to a crooked bookshelf and crouched down before it, running his finger along odd bits and pieces until he found a small green vial.

"A-ha." He mumbled, plucking it from the other objects and walking back over to Scarlett. He carefully lifted her head with one hand, bit the cork and spat it out onto the floor and poured 4 drops into her slightly ajar mouth. He lay her head back down again.

After a few minutes Scarlett's skin slowly turned from grey to a sallow yellowy white. Her normal skin tone.

Scabior collected all her clothes from the floor. He saw that X-ray had gone outside again. Scabior took his wand and muttered some fixing spells under his breath, sewing up her torn clothes. He then redressed her. Scabior lifted Scarlett slowly, one arm under her shoulders and one under her knees, and set her down on his bed, knowing it was by far the comfiest out of them all, having put a charm on the mattress ages ago.

Scabior was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He walked over to the bookshelf again, took a full-size bottle off Firewhiskey and collapsed into a green sofa

Scabior unscrewed the top slowly and took a deep swig of the fiery liquid. It hit the back of his throat and travelled down into his stomach, warming him from the inside out.

Scabior glanced over at Scarlett who was apparently in a very deep sleep. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Scabior took three consecutive gulps of the drink before setting it down and falling unconscious.

Scarlett's eyelids fluttered open. She squinted against the light which invaded and quickly shut them again.

"Eeeuurggh..." She groaned, turning over.

_Scabior should be through any moment to wake me up and shout at me, as usual..._

Pain like electric bolts shot through Scarlett's mind as she remembered what had happened.

Her eyes shot open as images of Greyback flooded through her mind, drowning her.

"No, no, no, no, noo..." Scarlett buried her head in the pillow, quietly sobbing to herself. Her nose was filled with the rich scent of earth, smoke, firewhiskey and...Scabior?

Scarlett propped herself up onto her elbows, wiped her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in her bed, but another one.

_Am I in Scabior's bed?_

Scarlett couldn't remember anything from last night after...

A fresh batch of tears made their way down Scarlett's cheeks, she left them there.

Scarlett rolled over and swung her legs over the bed, stumbled over to a pale green sofa and watched Scabior opposite take in deep breaths.

She looked over at X-ray who was snoring quietly and peacefully. Scarlett jealously noted how he had peace of mind. Scarlett looked back at Scabior.

She watched him sleep, almost mesmerised by the way his chest rose and fell, the way he would shift slightly every few moments, the way his eyebrows would furrow together as if he were having a bad dream.

_Wait, Scabior? Having a bad dream? _

Scarlett stood up slowly and sat leant over Scabior, propping herself up with one hand either side of his broad shoulders. Scarlett hissed as pain shot through her left wrist, she clutched it to her chest. She leaned in further as he began to mumble incoherently.

"No, no, nonn...don't die...don't die on me, Scarfuurgh...don't leave me...Scarleettsss..." Scabior rolled his head backwards and forwards before snapping his eyes open suddenly and sitting bolt upright. Scarlett leapt back in shock and fell backwards over a small bag. She landed with a thump on the ground beside the other sofa. A dull ache rose in her back and moved up to her head.

Scabior looked around before his gaze rested on Scarlett.

"What the 'ell are ya doin' down there?" He raised an eyebrow.

Scarlett replied by clambering onto the sofa behind her and curling up into a small ball.

"Ya supposed to be restin'." Scabior walked over and sat down beside her. He draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. Scarlett repressed the sudden urge to burst out in tears.

_I won't cry; I'm stronger than that. Scabior can't know I'm this weak..._

After a few silent moments Scarlett lifted her head and looked at Scabior's worn and tired face. He seemed older than usual.

_It's probably all the stress. If it is, I should look about forty now._

Scarlett coughed once, "What now?" she mumbled.

Scabior ignored her question and picked her up again. Her head lolled against his arm as he walked back over to his bed and placed her on top of the covers.

"Scabior-" Scarlett started.

"Look, you're in no shape to move around a lot. You gotta stay 'ere for a bit, get some rest." Scabior stood and walked out of the tent, leaving Scarlett confused and frustrated but too tired to care. She closed her eyes and drifted off once more.

Scarlett's peaceful slumber was brutally interrupted by dark shadows which loomed over her. She tossed and turned as growls and howls echoed throughout her head. Scarlett suddenly saw bright orange eyes and hers snapped open as she sat bolt upright, covered with a sheen of cold sweat. Her heart was still pounding hard when she stumbled over to sink on the other side of the tent. Scarlett ran some cold water and splashed it over her face twice. She looked up into the mirror and saw Greyback behind her. His foul yellow teeth were showing as he ginned manically at her. Scarlett spun around and was faced with nothing but air. Scarlett rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and went back to her bed. She pulled her blanket over her head and lay wide awake for the rest of the night.

Scabior was nursing the burning stub of his thirteenth cigarette in a row. He was mildly surprised it didn't affect his health that much. It was the early hours of the morning and he had been up all night, coming in to check on Scarlett every so often. He noticed she would sleep restlessly and toss and turn. There was nothing he could do but to drink more Firewhiskey and smoke more cigarettes. Scabior thought of how why Scarlett was unable to sleep and crumpled up his empty Marlboro packet aggressively and threw it into the dwindling fire. He watched it turn black and shrivel up, turning to ash.

Scabior didn't turn his head when he heard someone stumble out of the tent and sit down next to him. Scarlett coughed twice and spoke.

"Hey." She mumbled.

Scabior didn't reply.

Scarlett saw that he was in no mood for talking and left the conversation hang in the air awkwardly. She reached into her jeans pocket and withdrew a box of matches.

"Can I have one?" She asked.

"Sure." Scabior replied gruffly, handing her a spare from his inner jacket pocket.

Scarlett struck the match and lit the cigarette in the cave of her cupped hands. She let the match drop to the floor and exhaled.

"You're almost out; we should go into town and get some more supplies." Scarlett took a deep drag.

"Look, you really should be gettin' some res-" Scabior started.

"Scabior, for fuck's sake. I'm not a child," Scarlett snapped. "I'll go get some clothes."

Scarlett stalked back into the tent and came out four and a half minutes later. She had on a worn t-shirt, dirty jeans and grey boots. Scarlett's jacket had been taken by Greyback so she was left shivering in the slight breeze.

X-ray came out, running his hands through his clean but messy hair. He looked at Scabior, then Scarlett, then Scabior again.

"What we doin' t-today?" X-ray stuttered.

Scabior, Scarlett and X-ray walked slowly along a cobblestone alleyway. To Scarlett, it hadn't changed much since she had been down here which was only 2 or 3 months ago. The dirty ground beneath them was strewn with ripped wanted posters and empty and broken bottles. They hadn't seen a shop in ages.

Scabior was walking at the front whilst X-ray and Scarlett trailed behind, as usual.

Scarlett power-walked up to Scabior, "Hey, where are we going?"

"Leaky Cauldron. I need a drink." Scabior muttered, staring straight ahead.

Scarlett accepted his rather short reply as a form of annoyance and continued walking behind with X–ray. Pain shot through the top of her thighs when she pressed down on them because of all the bites she had received. But she didn't tell anyone.

Scabior turned right down an alleyway and up to the pub. It looked as battered and bruised as the rest of the shops but Scabior pushed the door open and stepped inside, X-ray and Scarlett close behind.

The pub was completely dead apart from two nervous looking wizards and an old man. Scabior deliberately walked over to the twitchy young men who were talking quietly to themselves. They looked up as Scabior walked over.

"Get out." Scabior leaned on the table and gave them a menacing glare. The two wizards got up awkwardly and shuffled past Scabior and X-ray. When they got to Scarlett, the taller one stared at her scar and continued to do so for at least 7 seconds.

Scarlett stepped forward quickly, an arm raised. The wizard shrunk back and ran out of the pub.

Scabior chuckled to himself and plonked down on the wooden bench, gesturing for Scarlett to sit next to him. Scarlett sat down cautiously next to Scabior who propped his elbows up on the table and sighed heavily.

"Rose." Scabior called out. The barmaid and owner walked over slowly to their table and asked them what they wanted.

"O-oh, nothing. Thanks." X-ray muttered.

"Firewhiskey. Straight." Scarlett said, twiddling her thumbs under the table.

"The same." Scabior added, looking down at Scarlett's petite frame. It was like she had shrunk since she'd joined the snatchers. Her eyes were dead and her skin tone sallow. Trauma must have gotten the better of her.

Rosmerta came back with the drinks and set them down on the table. Scarlett picked hers up and drained it in one, her face slightly scrunched up. Scabior took a sip of his and set it back down, staring at Scarlett.

"You alright?" Scabior asked, leaning on the table with an elbow.

Scarlett turned to face him, "Yeah, Scabior, I'm just fucking dandy."

"Look, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Never mind. You men are all the same." Scarlett stood up and stalked out of the pub and into the cold. The sky was melting down to a navy blue.

_Could it really have been that long? This is weird..._

Scarlett shivered and walked along the street. She was concentrating on the cobblestones beneath her feet, and when she looked up, she had no idea where she was. A harsh wind whipped her hair around her face and reminded her of the ever decreasing temperature. Scarlett turned and continued walking along, pulling her arms around herself as the air got colder. With every step Scarlett took, she became colder and more depressed. What little peacefulness she had attained had now vanished and was replaced with a mournful fear.

"Shit," Scarlett muttered under her breath, "Dementors."

Scarlett backed up, not wanting to run into one of the soul-sucking creatures. She turned to walk back to the pub and bumped into something. Or someone.

Scarlett froze and slowly lifted her gaze along the worn trench coat, drenched in blood and up to his face. Crusted and dried blood was smeared around his whiskered mouth which held rows of razor sharp yellow teeth.

Scarlett swallowed hard and made eye contact with Greyback. His bright yellow orbs gazed into her own as if she were a piece of raw meat. As Greyback grinned and stepped forward, Scarlett ducked under his arm and sprinted along the narrow lane. She heard a furious growl and heavy footsteps behind her.

Scarlett didn't dare look behind for fear that he had gotten closer.

_Thank fuck I'm a Snatcher._

Scarlett pushed herself forward, sprinting faster and faster down each lane until finally her worst nightmare came true. Scarlett slowed down to a stop in front of a dead end. Dirty brick walls loomed down on her from all sides.

She spun around and desperately raked the sides of the street for any form of coverage and saw a door hanging off by its hinges in a nearby shop. She ran over to it and crouched down inside underneath a grimy window. Scarlett put a hand over her mouth and slowed her breathing.

Greyback strode along the street; he lifted his head and sniffed once. Scarlett's smoky scent led him down two more alleyways to a dead end. The smoky trail had ended here.

_She must be here. I can smell her._

Greyback waltzed along the street, "Come out, come out, wherever you are." He sung. The soft tune was marred by his deep, gravelly voice. It sent shivers down Scarlett's spine.

"I know you're here, Scarlett," Greyback said, his voice seeming closer now, "I can smell you."

Scarlett's heart pounded heavily underneath her ribcage, threatening to burst out. Her eyes opened wide as Greyback let out a predatory growl. It sounded like a lion.

"I will come back an' find you, girly," Greyback warned, "And when I do...," Greyback let out a wolf whistle, "We're gonna have some fun."

Scarlett no longer heard Greyback but waited a few minutes just to be on the safe side. She took a wary glance out from under the battered doorway and saw no one. Scarlett stood up slowly and stepped out into the street.

Still shaking, but not as much as she was before, Scarlett walked back to the Three Broomsticks.

**A/N: Please review! I like reviews ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a while, I've been busy doing coursework and shiz. Please review! **

Scarlett stumbled into the lonely pub and looked over at Scabior who was sitting on the far side of the room. He seemed to be giving Felix and Nero a bollocking. She had no time to smirk though as she pushed past them and sat down. Scabior was so involved in his argument that he didn't see Scarlett down his drink. And Felix's. And Nero's. And X-ray's. Scarlett's hands stopped shaking but the loud argument which was taking place right next to her sounded muffled, like listening from behind a closed door.

"...An' I don't want you goin' out on your own, either!" Scabior shouted at them both. Scarlett sunk down, watching Felix and Nero wince with every loud word that came from his mouth. She glanced over at the bar to see the barmaid quietly washing glasses, knowing better than to interrupt an angry snatcher.

At the end of Scabior's rant he mentioned something about getting some more fags. He looked down to see an empty glass, along with all the others. He looked over at Scarlett who was looking down at her hands which were being nervously wrung in her lap. She didn't dare to glance up at him.

He moved so one hand was curled over the back of her seat whilst the other was braced on the edge of the table, "Have you just downed _all _of our drinks?"

Scarlett nodded silently, waiting for the bollocking that never came. She peered up at him cautiously. Scabior's eyes bore into hers before he finally huffed and said, "Right, that's comin' out of your pay check. Let's get some fuckin' fags then."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett let Scabior walk in front as they scoured the shops, unsure whether Greyback would make another surprise appearance any time soon. Scarlett walked past a shop and a particular pair of shoes caught her eye. They were Doc Martins in the classic muted red colour and the felt a twinge of lust at the sight of them. Scarlett tried the door handle but unfortunately it was locked. Scabior carried on walking along unaware until she got so frustrated she took out her wand and cursed the door loudly. It shattered and lay on the ground in small, uneven pieces. Scarlett grinned as Scabior turned around to see what the noise was and walked into the shop.

Seeing that there was no one around to be seen, she walked over and plucked the boots from the shelf. They felt heavy but comfortable in her hand as she walked over to a nearby pouf and sat down. Scarlett examined the sole and found to her pleasure that they were her size. She slipped her left foot into one but was angry when the seam at the front dug into her foot. She tried the other one on and found exactly the same problem. Scabior sighed in the doorframe which he had been watching her closely from for about 3 minutes.

He walked forward and crouched down by her feet. Scarlett watched him curiously.

"What_ are_ you doing?" She asked.

Scabior shoved his thumb down on her toes before looking at her impatiently and saying, "If they fit length wise then take them."

"But the seam digs into my foot." She frowned.

"Yeah," He replied, "You 'ave to put somein in them to stretch the seam, like a can o' beans or something-"

"And you would know because..." She said jauntily.

Scabior stood up suddenly and grabbed her by the collar and pushed her up against the nearest wall, his face close to hers. Scarlett's eyes widened and her breath hitched as he brought his wand up to the pulse point of her neck.

"Don't take me as some idiot just because I 'ave a Hackney accent." He was suddenly fuming, "I am so fucking fed up of people looking down on me because of my background . All my life I 'ave 'ad to put up with snooty bastards who won't even give me a second glance because of where I grew up and who my family are. I don't need someone _else_ 'aving a go at me, and I might not be some Death Eaters daughter but, dahlin, what I lack in brain cells I more than make up in cruelty." He accentuated this point by lifting her up a foot so her legs were dangling helplessly. Scarlett's hands clawed at his until Felix mercilessly appeared in the doorway.

"Oi, Scabior. Me and Nero are hungry." He moaned.

Scabior looked at him before dropping Scarlett and storming outside. She gasped before managing to control her breathing. She then stood up, put on her old shoes, smoothed her hair down, unruffled her clothes, picked up her shoes and followed the schizophrenic snatcher down one of the most dodgy alleyways in the Wizarding World, her heart still racing.

The rest of night went pretty quickly as they spent it wandering around aimlessly. When they had gotten back to camp together they had bought red DMs, 5 packets of cigarettes, 3 bottles of Firewhiskey, and a book on dark magic (Scarlett's).

Bored with fatigue, the snatchers collapsed on the uncomfortable logs which were slightly damp after the short bout of rain earlier. Scarlett grasped a bottle of Firewhiskey and contemplated her life so far.

She had a horrible upbringing which had inevitably led to the death of her intolerable father, then she had been given a new meaning to life when she met the snatchers, she had met Scabior and had fallen a little for him, then she had been brutally attacked and violated by the most savage werewolf ever, and now the man she thought she might like, simply hadn't been the same after her attack. She didn't know why, maybe he was angry at the way things had played out, or wanted revenge on the werewolf.

Scarlett took another swig on the fiery liquid, set it down on the ground in front of her and mulled over her last thought. When Scabior went into the tent and came out again, sitting next to her, Scarlett felt a fear rise in her spine which was long since forgotten around Scabior. After what Greyback did to her the first time, she always felt a small amount of safety around him. Her trust had collapsed slightly at his sudden outburst earlier.

She shifted along and Scabior moved up next to her. She moved up again another foot and he followed her. With a grin she went to sit on the end of the log and with a grin Scabior followed her. She looked to the right and deciding there was nowhere to go she stood up and sat on the other side of him. Scabior let a small grin tug at his lips and moved to the end of the log. Scarlett chuckled and sat down a little too clumsily, knocking him off the end. He frowned before grabbing her leg and pulling her down.

Scarlett fell on top of Scabior and smirked softly. Scabior looked up at her and gently planted a kiss on her smiling lips. Nero, Felix and X-ray stood up and walked off into the tent, mumbling about getting a room. The two snatchers giggled and stood up together. There were no words exchanged between them as they entwined limbs. Scarlett rested her head on his chest and swayed gently in the breeze.

After only 30 seconds in this warm and safe embrace, Scabior pried her arms off of his and walked into the tent, leaving her out in the cold.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been a week since that night, and Scarlett had received the same treatment over and over. It was almost worse than being tortured, because at least when someone's inflicting pain on you they're still paying attention to you.

Scarlett had tried smiling or nudging him playfully on the arm but had gotten those cold gazes which made her body droop and her eyes water. Scabior had pushed her away again and again and Scarlett was now wondering what the point of remaining a snatcher actually could be.

She didn't mind the others, they could even be fun at times, but they would never compare to Scabior. Or even the person he used to be.

Scarlett pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she placed 5 cards in front of her on the wooden table, drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She was in an inn which was situated in the middle of a busier muggle village.

"Royal flush." She grinned triumphantly. X-ray and Felix have her a look of mild amazement and Nero threw his cards on the table and walked over to the bar, ordering another round of Jack Daniels. It would never come close to Fire Whiskey but it was good.

Scabior huffed and followed Nero over to the bar, sidling up to an attractive woman around 25. She was plastered in makeup and looked as if she hadn't slept in a week. That made two.

Scarlett glanced over to Scabior as he trailed a hand down her side and let it rest on her lower back. He then leaned forward and whispered something in her ear which made her laugh a little too loudly. Scarlett's eyes burnt as she watched them laugh together.

The prostitute then leant up and whispered something in his ear which made him grin and lead her along a corridor which presumably led to somewhere more private. The woman said something and walked the other way, towards the toilets. Scarlett stood up and followed her as inconspicuously as possible. She slipped into the toilets and observed her putting even _more_ makeup on.

Scarlett walked over casually and sat on the sink next to her. The woman glanced up at her before carrying on smearing bright red lipstick on her thin lips.

Scarlett wondered how to phrase the following sentence.

"How much did he pay you?" The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"If you're looking to ask him then you're no competition, love." She replied in a northern accent.

"No, I have a proposition for you." Scarlett hopped down and stood behind her.

"What is it?" The girl paused, setting down the cheap lipstick on the edge of the sink.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett followed Marie out of the toilets and down towards the room.

Scarlett stood closer and whispered, "Just how we planned, yeah?" She said, slipping 5 twenties into her hand. Marie nodded and walked down towards the room, then winked at Scarlett before opening the door and joining an eager Scabior.

Scarlett resisted the urge to smile as she walked towards the table and beckoned to the other snatchers.

Felix, Nero and X-ray stood up and moved towards her.

"What?" Nero said impatiently.

"Come with me." She said quietly before disappearing down the narrow corridor.

Nero, Felix and X-ray followed before Felix said, "If this is your way to try and seduce us, it's not working." He grinned.

"Shut up, Felix." Scarlett gave him a weary look.

She stood outside their door before whispering, "Listen. Just trust me. And try to keep quiet."

They all pressed their ears to the door and listened quietly.

They heard some moaning and some dirty words before the unmistakeable rustling of clothing then a condom packet being opened.

"Look, what are we-"

"Sshhh!" Scarlett held a finger to her lips.

Scabior's muffled voice came from behind the door, "Are you ready to see it, love?"

Then came the loud voice of Marie, "OMG! It's so small!" She gasped audibly before everyone outside burst out laughing. Felix and Nero collapsed to the ground, unable to see for tears of laughter.

"I'm sorry," Marie shrieked, "But that will do nothing for me, you've wasted you money here. Maybe you could try an enlargement surgery?"

Scarlett heard footsteps getting closer and they stepped back to see Marie slip out, give Scarlett a hi-5 and scurry out of the pub. Felix and X-ray looked at Scarlett incredulously, "You set that up?" they asked.

Scarlett gave them a small nod before chuckling quietly to herself.

X-ray and the others let out another bout of laughter which only ceased when Scabior appeared in the doorway, fully dressed and mad as hell.

Scarlett gulped.

Scabior looked at them all, Scarlett the only one looking guilty and not laughing their arse off. Scabior suddenly lunged forward but snatching had taught Scarlett a thing or two, and she ducked under his arms before running out of the pub. She tripped over the doorframe but was caught by a burly guy who said, "Watch where you're going there, love." Scarlett shoved him away as Scabior burst out of the pub, wand in hand and a thunderous look on his face.

Scarlett didn't stop running until she saw a tree line. Collapsing down on the ground, she looked around but could not see Scabior. Her nerves were right on edge, knowing that from experience, just when you think you're safe the bad guy will jump out of nowhere and grab you.

Right on cue, Scabior walked out from behind a thick pine, only 4 metres away from Scarlett. He cast a spell at her which tore past at lightning speed as she rolled over. Scarlett looked over at where the spell had been cast and saw a nearby trash bin on fire. She whipped out her wand and set an equally hideous spell which he dodged perfectly. Scarlett suddenly cast flames to rise up in front of him, distracting him long enough to run further into the forest.

She tripped over something else and fell flat on her face, standing up fast but not fast enough as she saw Scabior approach slowly, wand raised.

Before either of them knew what happened Scarlett shouted out a spell she had read not long ago in the dark magic book she had bought.

"FLECTENDUM CORPORIS." She screamed, and a brilliant bright green shot out of her wand and hit Scabior straight in the chest before bouncing off and throwing her backward too.

Just because Scarlett cast the spell, it didn't mean she actually knew what it did. Scarlett was just skimming over the pages, mainly because there were so many and only this one stood out to her because it had an odd picture next to it. The picture was a beast with a man's head and a man with a beast's head. This could have simply been a metaphor but Scarlett wasn't so sure anymore.

After about eight seconds, Scarlett and Scabior both got to their feet, feeling odd.

Scarlett looked at the ground to find it was much further away than usual; also that she was wearing Scabior's plaid trousers. Scabior looked down and found that he had a more feminine figure and different clothes on as well.

Their worst fears were answered when they looked up at each other, or rather, themselves.

Scabior and Scarlett screamed.

**A/N: What d'ya think? Eh? Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11 is up and well done if you guessed what the spell does. And also Avoline Malfoy, I will be following up your idea, I kind of already had it in the back of my mind as a possibility but it will now fit in perfectly, if a little dark ;)**

Scarlett and Scabior's screams died down as they leapt forward. Scarlett knocked Scabior to the ground and held him there, her hands on his tiny wrists.

"It's not so funny now, is it?" Scarlett said in a surprisingly deep tone.

Scabior fumed, staring up at Scarlett before jerking his leg slightly, then putting it down again.

"You were about to kick me, weren't you?" Scarlett asked.

Scabior looked undecidedly at her before saying, "I dunno why I didn't. It's just weird kicking myself. And when we turn back I don't really want my balls to ache-"

"Hey!" Scarlett said suddenly. "How'd you know we're gonna change back?"

Scabior struggled under her grip and she let go, straddling his waist.

"Ow," Scabior moaned, "Get off me, that hurts."

Scarlett stood up, "I told you it did."

Scabior stood up and looked down at his body before rubbing his face, playing with his hair and then squeezing his breasts.

Scarlett stepped forward and hit him on the arm. "Stop that!"

Scarlett scratched the side of her face and thought.

"If I find the book that I found the spell in, then I can read how to reverse it, or we could just stay like this. I don't really like menstrual cramps and being tall is cool..."

Scabior spoke firmly, "No, Scarlett. No."

"Okay then, let's get back to camp." Scarlett said.

"Yeah, but when we get back they're gonna think something's up with us. And we can't tell them so we have to act like each other."

Scarlett mused for a second before saying in an arrogant voice and strutting forward, "Oooh, I'm Scabior and I'm a ladeez man, I'm the boss around here and I've never even 'eard of an 'airbrush. How was that?"

Scabior glared at her before he took his turn and ran round shouting, "Oh, I'm Scarlett and I'm so pathetic! I'm scared of dogs and nobody likes me!" He continued to run around until Scarlett grabbed him by the neck and yanked him backwards.

"Enough!" Scarlett bellowed. "Right, I think I left the book back in the tent – let's go."

Scabior and Scarlett walked back into the light and apparated back to camp.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They walked into the tent and Scabior sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. He rolled up his sleeves and glanced at his skin, blinking, trying to focus on it. He brought his head up and looked at Scarlett, "How do you see properly? Your eye sight's bloody awful..." He looked back down at his arms and stroked the numerous scars and half moon crescents.

He murmured, "Even with so many scars it's still so soft..."

Scarlett didn't bother to look at him before returning to look for the book. She found it wedged under her mattress, some of the pages folded over.

Picking it up, she flicked through the pages until she found it, somewhere near the back. Scarlett read the words but none of it sunk in.

It was Norse. _Shit._

"Hey, Scabior" She called over her shoulder, "Do you speak Norse?"

"Nobody in the Wizarding World speaks Norse." He replied with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Great." Scarlett muttered.

Scarlett picked up the book and walked over to Felix's bed which was directly opposite Scabior's. "Do you know anyone who does, I mean, outside the Wizarding World? Maybe a Centaur or something..." She asked him softly.

Scabior looked uneasy before answering after a shifty pause, "Eer, no."

Scarlett scrutinised his expression, "You do, don't you?" She stood up, towering over him.

He looked back up at her, "Look, I said I don't." His gaze fell back down to the floor as he folded his arms.

Scarlett's long arm swooped down and grabbed him by the collar, "Tell me. Now."

Scabior tried wrenching her hand off but the strength difference was unsettling for him.

"I'm not sure you'd like help from this particular person." He said, trying to keep eye contact but failing.

"Well, what's his name?"

"His name's Venator." He tried to move backwards but Scarlett had a firm grip on him.

"Is that Greek for something?" Scarlett asked curiously.

"Yes, it means hunter, in Greek."

Scarlett swallowed hard.

"And is he..." She couldn't say the word.

"A werewolf. Yes." Scabior said quietly. Scarlett released him and sat back down on Felix's bed.

"Does he know Greyback or anything?" Scarlett asked in an unsteady voice, as if she was having trouble talking.

"Eer, he's erm, Greyback's Alpha."

"But isn't the Alpha of a wolf pack the biggest and smartest and strongest..." Scarlett's voice trailed off.

"Yeah," Scabior said, "And he's even worse than Greyback."

Scarlett's vision turned hazy and she swayed on the spot slightly.

"Are, are you alright?" Scabior asked uncertainly.

"I haven't had anything to eat in two days."

"Neither have I." Scabior stood up, "Shall we go get some food?"

"Yeah." Scarlett mumbled before following him out of the tent.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett and Scabior sat in a dark pub, on the edge of a small wizarding village. There was no one else there except for the gangly bar man who was about to fall asleep in one of the chairs behind the bar and a decrepit old woman sitting hunched over one of the tables amongst the shadows.

Scarlett sat with her legs and arms folded, head faced downwards. Scabior was lounged out on the opposite side, one leg over the other loosely and arms behind his head. They had just finished 2 huge tuna and cheese melts and were contemplating how to proceed.

Scarlett reached for the water in front of her and finished its remains before looking at Scabior.

"Do you know where to find him?" Scarlett whispered, leaning across the table.

"Yeah, we can go there right now but I'm not sure if it'll be safe or not."

"We have to try; otherwise we might be stuck like this forever. There could be a time limit on the change back so we really need to find someone."

"Look, Scarlett," Scabior leant across the table and placed his hand on top of her larger one, "I know how you feel about werewolves and this would be a very dangerous mission. If we make it you have to know that Greyback will probably be there, also Venator is at least 5 times worse, if that's even believable."

"I'm not staying in this body forever, Scabior. Your hair's starting to piss me off," Scarlett said, trying to run her hands through her hair but being met with knots.

"Look. We could always wait a little until we make up our mind fully." Scabior offered.

"Wait a mo." Scarlett stood up and walked over to the old lady. She took out a piece of parchment with the spell's instructions written on and placed it on the table in front of her. She took the seat next to her.

"Excuse me." She said to the elderly woman.

The woman raised her head to show two milky white eyes, not unlike Scarlett's, which were lined heavily with dark brown eyeliner, "Is there anything I can get you, sir?"

"Who are you calling sir- oh." Scarlett remembered whose body she was in and continued, "Can you speak Norse?" She knew it was a long shot but she had to try something.

"Child," She said, putting her hand on her forearm in an uncomfortable grip, "I can see everything."

Scarlett swallowed and spoke, "W-what do you mean?"

The woman gestured towards his face with a hand twisted with age, "You are not who you appear to be. There has been a mistake and now you no longer feel yourself."

"How did you know that?" Scarlett's eyes bore into the woman's.

"I cannot tell you. Forgive me, but I can only read numbers in this particular language. Fluent readers are found amongst the beasts."

"How many different packs are there in Britain?" Scarlett's heart fluttered. If there was another pack who spoke Norse, they could go there and ask them.

"There is only one," The woman's voice solemn, "Venator's pack."

"Why is that the only one?" Scarlett asked, angrily.

"Because, child," Scarlett really wished she would stop calling her that, "Venator and his Beta Fenrir, chased out all the others after a huge war, hundreds of years ago. They would never dare return now."

"Well, can you translate the numbers then?" Scarlett sighed.

"This is a five," She said, pointing to the text with her index finger, "It's usually used in the context of time, rather than measurements. So I would guess you have 5 days to find the pack and change back, otherwise you will be forever trapped in the body you are currently in."

"Cheers." Scarlett stood up, deflated, and walked back over to Scabior.

"What did she say? I can't hear anything through your deaf ears." Scabior looked at her.

Scarlett gave him an annoyed stare then said, "She seems to reckon we have 5 days to change back. How long does it take to reach Venator and his pack?"

Scabior replied, "We'd have to apparate and walk the next mile – werewolves don't usually like wizards too much, or magic for that matter, so it would probably be best if we didn't apparate to inside their boundaries."

Scarlett thought before saying, "We could stay like this for a while and decide later." She gave him a hopeful gaze.

Scabior looked at her for a long time before saying, "Yeah, I suppose so."

"Right then." Scarlett stood up and apparated back to camp, surprised and a little panicky when she saw Felix, X-ray and Nero were all stood around the fire looking eager.

"What?" Scarlett said loudly before feeling Scabior land next to her.

"Aren't we gonna do some snatching then?" Nero asked.

Scabior looked at Scarlett expectantly. "Erm, alright then."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scabior and Scarlett kept giving each other odd glances that thankfully the others didn't pick up on. Things got harder though as soon as they found someone. It was a young girl of around 15 and she looked cold, worn down but resilient. She proved quite the challenge as they chased her through the forest. Scarlett, having recently acquired much longer legs, was the first to catch up with her and she tackled her to the ground.

She pinned the girl's arms behind her back and looked at Scabior as if asking what to do next. Scabior gave her a panicky expression and jerked his head towards the girl. Scarlett then realised exactly what to do. She threw the girl over in Felix's direction who caught her expertly and held her tightly.

She cleared her throat a few times before striding around like she owned the entire forest. Scabior put his head in his hand and sighed thinking, 'There's no way they're not gonna suspect anything."

"What's your name, dahlin?" Scarlett asked in a surprisingly convincing accent. Scabior looked up at her.

"Fiona. Fiona Bridges." The girl mumbled.

Scarlett called out to X-ray, "Check it." She moved forward and started stroking 'Fiona's neck, quite enjoying herself.

"Th-there's no Fiona B-bridges in here." X-ray stuttered holding the book up.

Scarlett leant forward and whispered in the girl's ear, "What's your real name, huh?"

Scabior raised his hand to cover his smile as she whimpered, Scarlett was good at this. Scabior wondered if he could act like Scarlett as well as she could act like him.

Nero looked over to see 'Scabior' smiling and gave him a dirty stare. Scabior glared back.

"I'm Nancy Turner." She turned her head away from Scarlett and looked at the ground. Scarlett looked at X-ray and whispered, "Check it."

X-ray flipped through the dog-eared pages of the small black book and replied with, "Mudblood."

Scabior smiled and said brightly, "Let's go!"

The others gave him odd glances to which he replied with a grunt and a much lower, "C'mon then, idiots. I want my money now."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett walked in front of the others as they dragged Nancy along through the Ministry, enjoying the intimidated glances people gave her.

After the trial Umbridge pulled Scarlett aside and whispered to her, "Much to the Ministry's disappointment, Azkaban is being fuller than is comfortable and we're having to find other places to put our prisoners."

Scarlett looked at Umbridge, confused, "I don't understand."

"I believe Fenrir is still in your ranks? Even though I haven't seen him around for a while..." Scarlett felt a shiver run down her spine at the mention of his name.

Scabior couldn't let anyone else know what was happening inside his group of snatchers and although he didn't tell Scarlett, she knew she needed to keep the secret. As so no one came snooping and stuck their noses in, messing things up.

"Yes." Scarlett replied quickly. "Yeah, what 'bout him?"

Umbridge deliberated on her answer, "As I mentioned before, we need another way of disposing of undesirables and I know he's a werewolf, so could you possibly find ways of dealing with the people who you snatch? You'd need to bring them here but once they've been condemned I thought you could use them if you wish."

Scarlett cleared her throat before mumbling, "Sure thing, boss." She then walked off, after her men, wondering what to do with Nancy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scabior and Scarlett were sitting not unusually close together. Scarlett's head was bowed, her mouth close to his ear.

"What are we gonna so with Nancy?" Scarlett murmured.

"Usually I'd be the one who'd take the prisoners." Scabior mused.

"Either you or Greyback."

"Yeah, well if you 'aven't noticed, 'e's not 'ere right now."

"Umbridge still thinks Greyback's in our gang." Scarlett said quietly.

"What did you tell her that for?" Scabior hissed, seeming angry.

Nero and Felix gave Scabior an odd look before returning to their conversation.

"Sshh, I told her that so on one would suspect something's up and poke their noses in. They could mess up the whole plan." Scarlett said back, more quietly.

"Fine. So what _are _we gonna do with Nancy?" Scabior asked.

"We could use her as a peace offering to Venator..."

"Yeah, I suppose so. But that would mean keeping her alive long enough to see him. And not letting her escape." Scabior stood up and walked into the tent, Scarlett following.

Nancy was currently gagged and tied to the pole which held the up the centre of the tent. She looked up at Scabior and Scarlett and instantly tried struggling against her bonds.

"Leave it, love." Scarlett walked over to her and crouched down by her feet.

Scabior walked over and crouched down as well, leaning forward to remove the gag and then sitting back down, cross-legged.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked quietly.

"God," Scarlett said turning towards Scabior, "This is a bit mean though isn't it?"

Scabior cocked his head to the side, "Well, it's probably what we would have done if Greyback was still around, that is if I 'adn't already got there." He gave Nancy a wink.

Nancy gave Scabior a really long stare, furrowing her brows.

"Okay," Scarlett said "Since Azkaban's being filled up faster than usual, Umbridge said _we_ have to dispose of our prisoners. This means that we're gonna let you go."

Scabior gave her a confused look but Scarlett elbowed him in the arm.

Scabior swore, "Yeah, yeah, you're gonna be set free, 'cause we don't want ya, and neither do the idiots out there."

Nancy couldn't believe her ears, "You're setting me free?"

"Well, we'd have to go somewhere where we could drop you off and not have anyone know where you are. Do you...have somewhere you could go? Like a family member or friend?" Scarlett's stomach twisted with every word she said. If only the poor girl knew she'd be sacrificed to the cruellest of werewolves in the entire country.

"Yeah, I can apparate once we get somewhere safe," The girl smiled, "Thank you."

Scabior and Scarlett gave her a false smile back.

"We'll set off in the morning." Scarlett stood up and walked over to get some strong alcohol. Scabior followed.

**A/N: Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter – Venator is LATIN for hunter, not Greek. Please accept this chapter as a one off for a while, seeing as I haven't written any further and I need to practice my artwork. Oh yeah, the stuff towards the end is sometimes in Greyback's view, sometimes from Scabior's. Sorry if it gets a bit confusing.**

**Venator and Greyback are in this chapter, I don't want to ruin the surprise but it gets a little dark...**

Scarlett poured a generous amount of Firewhiskey into a tumbler and downed it in one however Scabior poured much less and drank it in sips.

Scarlett had somewhat more of a conscience than Scabior and was feeling pretty bad for what she was going to do to Nancy. Along with that, she had already been attacked by Greyback and it wasn't pleasant. She didn't know what Venator would be like, although she had a fair idea.

Pouring and downing another drink, Scarlett walked over to the worn down sofa and sat down, looking over at Nancy who was currently chipping her light blue nail varnish off.

Nancy had bright green eyes and dark brown hair which flowed down past her petite shoulders. She had long lashes and full lips, and in all was a very naive, pretty, innocent girl. It almost made the whole thing worse. She was probably still a virgin and hadn't been drunk before or smoked or...

Nancy was too young to die such a savage death. And Scarlett knew this perfectly well, almost too well in fact. She had been innocent once. She wasn't always like this, there was a time when she didn't realise how dark the world and its people could really be.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Scabior sat down and squeezed her knee.

"Fuck, my knee's bony." He murmured before taking a more suitable gulp from his glass.

Scarlett couldn't tear her eyes away from Nancy though, she was so pretty, had so much potential.

Scarlett was thinking about going back on the whole thing. It was too much hassle and the dangers were so many.

Scabior saw her expression and leaned over, "You're not thinking about chickenin' out, are you? Cause if you are..."

"What, if I am?" Scarlett was angry at his sudden arrogance, "If I was, you couldn't stop me, not in that body."

"Yeah, I could." Scabior replied indignantly.

"Look, stop being so fucking annoying." Scarlett snapped, "We're doing this tomorrow. But we need to make a plan."

Scabior's interest piqued, "Go on."

Scarlett turned to him, "When we get there, we don't tell them that we've already switched bodies and need to be put back. That will put us at a complete disadvantage."

"How?"

"They might want to use us, I don't know how. But they could blackmail us into doing things for them so we can get the translation. We offer her," Scarlett gestured towards Nancy, "as a bribe, and then we get the translation and change back."

"Okay. We gonna set off tomorrow mornin'?" Scabior asked.

"First thing." Scarlett replied, her frown lines eating into her forehead.

"Oi," Scabior said, hitting her on the head, "Don't do that, you'll give me wrinkles."

Scarlett stood up promptly and walked over to her bed, closing her eyes but not falling asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett awoke at 8:40 the next morning, having had the worst night's sleep in a long while. She had suffered from chronic nightmares and now had dried drool down the side of her face and sleep in her eyes, along with a dull ache emanating from the back of her head.

Scabior hadn't had a much better night's sleep, but he hadn't had those nightmares either. He hadn't felt that intense dread at the thought of seeing another werewolf face to face. But he had slept on his front and now his boobs hurt tremendously. But he didn't want to take the bra off because he feared he would never get it on again.

Scarlett scratched the dried spit off the side of her face and tried to shift the sight of bright orange eyes and blood-coated canines from the inside of her eyelids.

They ate breakfast together, all six of them, huddled round a dwindling fire trying to keep warm.

Nero piped up, "Why is she still here?" He said pointing to Nancy who had been happily eating her bacon in silence, "Aren't you gonna kill her, or rape her or-" Nero dropped onto the ground, having been hit with Scabior's stunning spell.

"What was he talking about?" Nancy asked cautiously.

"Nothing. Forget about it." Scarlett said quickly.

Nancy returned to her food, absently minded brushing her fingers through her soft hair.

Scarlett swallowed hard.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They had been walking for only half an hour across dense woodland before Scabior dropped to the ground, clutching his stomach.

Scarlett looked back and smiled. She was glad Scabior could see it from her point of view now.

"FUCK!" He shouted rolling around on the ground.

Scarlett walked over and crouched down next to him, "You feel as if you've been stabbed in the stomach and the pain is so blunt and intense that you would rather die, correct?"

Scabior nodded through closed eyes.

Scarlett tapped the top of his trousers with her wand and stood up, walking back to Nancy. She called over her shoulder, "Welcome to menstrual cramps, my friend."

Scabior moaned and tried standing up, the pain infecting the whole lower half of his torso, "How do you put up with this?" He asked through gasping breaths.

Scarlett replied with, "Same way I put up with you; fuck loads of tolerance."

Scabior groaned and stood, trying to keep up with the other two.

1 hour later the cramps had stopped and Scabior was back to his cocky self. Luckily for him, Scarlett had charmed his body not to produce blood from that area, but to her amusement she had left the pain in place.

The ground was sloping upward and soon they were met with the gigantic entrance of a cave, carved into the side of a small mountain.

"We're here." Scabior said quietly.

"Cool," Nancy said, "Can I have my wand back so I can apparate to my friend's house now?"

Her question was met with silence and sympathetic gazes, suddenly she didn't feel so well.

Scabior produced her wand from his back pocket and snapped it in half, dropping it on the floor.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked in a panicky tone.

Scarlett just said, "I'm sorry. If there was any other way, we wouldn't have needed to use you like this."

As Nancy stumbled back, Scarlett stepped forward and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her over her shoulder.

Nancy was tough and did not like where the conversation had ended, "Put me down!" She screamed, "NOW."

Scarlett sighed, "Stop kicking me you little shit, I've told you we're sorry now SHUT UP or I'll Crucio you until you can't remember your own name!"

Nancy shrunk back down and hung limply, propping her head up slightly on her right elbow, the other hanging down by Scarlett's back pocket. Unfortunately for her, there was nothing in it.

Scarlett's steps became smaller and soon she was edging into the cave, being met with snarls and growls from larger wolves.

Scarlett swallowed and kept her gaze forward.

At the very end of the cave there was a mountain of skulls, and on top was a huge throne, made of bones, presumably from former enemies. Silver light threw the throne into sight, but surrounded it with sinister shadows.

Scarlett stopped 5 metres from the throne and dared to glance upward. Her eyes were met with the cruel greyish orbs of Venator. She took in his appearance as he took hers in. Venator was nearly a foot taller than Greyback and had black, braided hair, framing his angular features. He emanated a much more powerful and intelligent presence than Greyback. Scarlett's heart skipped a beat when she saw his mouth, as it was full of razor sharp yellow blades. If he were a human he would probably be attractive, Scarlett mused, as she took in his muscular arms and wide chest. He was wearing only dark trousers with no top or shoes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a gravely tone.

"I erm, I er. Well-" Scarlett stuttered.

"Spit it out!" Venator bellowed, his deep voice echoing.

Scabior shifted uncomfortably in the background.

Scarlett spoke again, "I am here because-"

"I killed those annoying muggles who are always hanging around this part of the forest and threw them in the river." Greyback walked around the back of Venator's throne.

Venator turned his head towards Greyback and said, "Good, I trust you kept one for entertainment purposes?"

Greyback didn't answer, his eyes boring into Scarlett's.

"Scabior?" He demanded.

"Eer, yeah." Scarlett took a step back and nearly walked into Scabior. Nancy had thankfully stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation.

Venator spoke, "Do you two know each other?"

Greyback answered first, "I was in his snatcher group." Greyback diverted his gaze to the girl thrown over Scarlett's shoulder.

"Who's that?" He asked in a lustful tone.

Scarlett grabbed Nancy's waist and put her down in front. Nancy took one look at Greyback and stepped backwards into Scarlett. She then felt trapped and tried to run off. Scarlett grabbed her by the hair again and put a wand to her throat.

"This is Nancy, a peace offering." Scarlett said in a much more confident way than she felt.

"Why have you brought a peace offering?" Venator cocked his head to the side and gave her a thoughtful expression. Although it wasn't meant as a threatening demeanour, Scarlett felt more terrified than she had ever been in her entire life.

"It kinda sounded better than a 'bribe', and we need you to translate something." Scarlett walked forward and held out a small piece of parchment. But without realising she had exposed Scabior who was now staring at Greyback with an angry gaze. Scabior was furious at Greyback for what he had done to Scarlett and now had a clear shot at him.

Scabior whipped out his wand and aimed for Greyback but another man grabbed him from behind and took his wand, throwing it to Greyback who looked at Scabior, surprised.

Scabior struggled against the toned man, who had a firm grip in his neck and waist. Greyback looked between the two, puzzled that Scarlett seemed to be angry and not Scabior.

Scarlett looked round at Scabior, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

Venator stood up to his full height and strode down the pile of skulls and towards Scabior, stopping to trail a clawed finger down Nancy's throat who flinched away.

"Yes, what the fuck _do_ you think you're doing?" Venator stood very close to Scabior and tangled his hand in his hair.

Scabior tried to keep his mind on the fact that everyone but Scarlett thought he was Scarlett. He resisted the urge to spit in Venator's face and lowered his gaze to the ground.

Venator pushed the other man's arm away and leant down to sniff at Scabior's neck, who froze, suddenly a lot more scared than earlier. Venator pulled away again reluctantly and turned towards Scarlett, "You should have brought _her_ as a peace offering."

He chuckled at his own joke and stood in front of Scarlett again, eyeing Nancy up, and then her.

"I'll translate it on one condition." Venator said slyly.

Scarlett stared at him for a while before nodding.

"You have to stay one night here. In one of the chambers at the back, specifically reserved for myself, my Beta, and of course guests."

Scarlett was mildly baffled by his politeness and wondered how long it would last.

"Just one night?" Scabior asked from behind, looking at Greyback then Venator.

"One night. What happens to you is none of my concern." He waved his hand dismissively at the two.

"What do you mean whatever happens to us?" Scarlett said in a fearful tone, trying to keep her gaze from wandering towards Greyback who was watching Scabior closely.

"I am only responsible for my own actions, and I will do whatever I wish. Remember that you're on _my_ turf now." Venator gave her a triumphant smirk.

Scarlett's stomach churned and she pulled her collar further away from her neck. Even though the temperature in the cave was around 6˚C.

"Follow me." Venator grinned and walked forward, around the side of his throne and around towards the back of the cave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett was standing in a side room of the cave which contained a huge king-size bed, and a built in Jacuzzi in the corner, along with a door which led off to a bathroom at the side. She was mildly surprised by how clean and presentable the room was considering Greyback was filthy for most of the time he was a snatcher. She turned around, still holding Nancy who seemed to be still silent with shock.

"This will be your room." Venator announced. Scarlett walked over to the bed, releasing Nancy who just stood still awkwardly, and sat down on the edge, feeling the fabric. It was soft and clean. She hoped tonight would be a night of good sleep.

Venator grabbed Nancy around the neck and hauled her over to him, then proceeded to walk down the corridor, walking out of the 'doorway'. Scarlett was a little uncomfortable at the lack of door but relaxed a little at the thought of sleeping here and not in the mouth of the cave with all the other werewolves.

Scabior followed Venator down the wide corridor and wondered where he would be staying. They walked further down, past some other guest rooms and Venator stopped at one with a door. He used his huge hand to push the door open and stepped inside. Scabior realised this was Venator's bedroom when he saw the fur pelts hanging on the walls and lining the floor, one huge polar bear skin covering the massive bed.

Venator threw Nancy onto the bed and she shrieked loudly, which made him smile. "Stay there." He ordered abruptly. Nancy didn't dare disobey.

Scabior followed Venator down the rest of the corridor, still very aware that Greyback was following closely. A little too closely to be fair.

Venator stopped at the opening of a particular room. He gestured to the dead end with a slightly larger opening, "That's Fenrir's room. This," He walked into the other room and waved his hand towards the bed, "is your room."

Scabior nodded in approval and started to move towards his bed but was stopped by Venator who held his arm out. Scabior looked at him before realising what was happening. Venator's eyes held a look which he had seen many times in men's eyes, particularly Greyback's; a mixture between lust and hunger.

Scabior backed up towards the wall and cursed when he felt his back against the cool stone.

Venator strode forward and braced one hand next to Scabior's head. Scabior tried moving away but Venator's other hand came up and curled around Scabior's throat.

Venator leaned close and placed his lips close to Scabior's ear. "You certainly are an odd one. I wonder what you would taste like." He growled possessively before stepping back.

"Goodnight." Venator said in a dark tone, suggesting something to be wary of.

As soon as Venator left, Scabior had tried to go to sleep but knowing Greyback's room was so close to his was really unnerving.

_What if he actually thinks I'm Scarlett and tries it on again? _

Scarlett on the other hand was sleeping pretty soundly in her bed, grateful for Venator to be so welcoming. He promised to Scarlett that he would translate the piece tomorrow morning, before they returned to their lives.

To begin with Scarlett was terrified at the prospect of meeting the infamous werewolf, the one even worse than Greyback. But then she remembered that the vast majority of werewolves were straight and in these bodies, they were far more likely to take interest in Scabior rather than herself. Scarlett was eternally grateful for that fact, but it made her worry about Scabior a little.

They were told by Venator that their rooms were all pretty close together, so if Greyback was near Scabior – would he try to rape him?

Scarlett pushed this thought from her mind and tried to concentrate on other things. A bad thought flickered through her mind more than once though; maybe Scabior deserved a little taste of his medicine. He was always raping and abusing women they captured, so would he change if he knew what it was like?

Scarlett saw the light from her doorway had faded and presumed it to be around the middle of the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Greyback was exited. The girl he had searching so long for had shown up on his doorstep, and her guest room was right next to his! He was so grateful that werewolves sleep heavily. Not even an earthquake can wake them, unless they're already awake. This means that he could take what he wanted from the little troublemaker without disturbing anyone.

The girl that Scabior brought with him would surely be too exhausted to move after Venator was done with her. He would be surprised if she was still in one piece after he's been finished with her.

Greyback took into account that Scabior might be a problem so he crept into his room and watched him sleeping for a few minutes before stunning him with a spell that would last 5 hours maximum. He then slunk back into Scarlett's room silently and stood at the end of her bed.

Scabior had been listening to the odd sounds going on for a while and thought he was being paranoid, but as soon as Greyback slipped past, Scabior's heart began to beat quickly as all of the blood drained from his face.

When Greyback came into the room and stood at his bed, he had just stared at him, too terrified to move.

"W-what are you doing here?" Scabior whispered.

Greyback moved forward silently until he was sitting on the end of her bed.

He looked behind him and cast a Muffliato spell on the doorway to make his point abundantly clear. He watched her breathing become quicker as he quickly sat up and straddled her waist.

He looked down at her and leant forward so his body was only a couple of inches away from hers.

"I've been watching you for a while now, Scarlett." Greyback whispered in her ear. Scabior's breath hitched.

"I know it was you in that alleyway, hiding somewhere – I could track the scent from when you ran away from me." Greyback ran his tongue down the side of her smooth cheek.

_When did this happen, why didn't Scarlett tell me?_

Greyback couldn't wait anymore, he was too aroused. Ripping the sheets back and taking his clothes off, Scarlett was soon naked, having had her remaining clothes slashed off by his clawed hands.

"Stop!" Scabior screamed, "You don't understand who I am!"

Greyback's mouth crashed down onto hers, "You're mine." He growled before entering her swiftly. She shrieked in agony as his teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her neck and his claws tore through the skin of her pale stomach.

Greyback moved in and out at a relentless pace before quickening his speed before spilling his seed inside her and collapsing on top. His tongue slipped out and lapped up the blood dripping down the side of her neck as she struggled to regain her breath.

After only 2 minutes Greyback had gotten the energy to go again, much to Scabior's disappointment.

Greyback could see the girl was about to slip off into unconsciousness so he picked up his wand and muttered 'Rennervate' before picking her up and flipping her onto her stomach. He grinned and magically bound her hands to the headboard and set his wand back down on the table.

He trailed his hands down her back and gripped her hips with inhumane strength. Scabior didn't doubt there would be bruises there in the morning. If he was still alive then.

Greyback pounded into her other hole this time and it was so much worse. She wasn't accustomed to the size and screamed with what little voice she had left. Greyback gripped the head board with one hand whilst still gripping her hip with the other.

He leant forward and whispered in her ear, quickly picking up his wand, "Scream for me." Scabior didn't have time to argue as he heard a loud "CRUCIO" and pain was ripping him apart from the inside. It wasn't new to him but that doesn't mean you ever get used to it.

Knives and fire and claws and teeth were suddenly all over his skin and he couldn't tell which was real anymore. The pain was so excruciating that he hoped for death with every second which passed.

Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime with the devil, Greyback pulled out and got dressed. He left Scabior in bed, cold, exhausted and shivering, having lost a substantial amount of blood.

He knew Greyback had his wand earlier and was extremely grateful to see he had left it on the stand next to his bed.

Scabior had the tiny amount of energy left to pluck it from the table and seal his wounds, before blacking out completely.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER IS SO GOD DANM LONG IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE IT.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only uploaded the other chapter again to correct some mistakes.**

Nancy woke up towards the morning, at what must have been around 5:00 am. She was missing 2 fingers from her left hand and parts of her hair lay in tufts around her head like a halo, having been ripped out savagely by Venator. She was grateful she was still alive – mostly due to Venator healing some of her major wounds, like her fractured hip and broken wrist. She knew he only did that so he could keep her alive for another one of his fun little sessions.

Venator's arm was curled around her waist as his muffled snores came from his pillow. He was lying on his stomach with his left leg hanging off the bed. Nancy wasn't sure if he would wake up, so for the last half an hour she had been debating whether or not to try and get off the bed.

She couldn't stay like this for much longer and was dreading another round. Somewhere told her in her heart that when Scabior and Scarlett left tomorrow, they could take her with them. Her head disregarded this thought immediately as it was too much of a long shot. But she had to try, maybe talk them into smuggling her out again. It was her only hope.

Nancy ever so carefully lifted Venator's arm up and slipped off the bed.

_God, his arm is so heavy_, Nancy thought as she put it down again and rushed up to the door. It was easier to open from the inside she found as she unlocked it and crept outside.

She looked to the right and found a room next to hers. Sneaking in, she found Scabior on the bed, naked and covered in blood and bruises. Nancy gasped in shock and edged forward slowly, wary of the vulnerable girl lying on the bed.

The girl was breathing in slow, shallow gasps as if it were painful. Nancy took another step forward and saw the wand on the side of the table. She picked it up and turned it over in her hand. She was still in shock at the sight of the dying person in front of her and didn't know how to help.

Nancy dropped the wand on the table and rushed back out of the room. She ran back along to her room and replaced what was left of her clothing. She then exited and walked along to the left to the man's room and saw him lying on his back, obviously deep in sleep. Nancy stepped forward and placed a hand on Scarlett's shoulder, shaking her slightly.

Scarlett furrowed her brows and groaned, her eyes still shut, "Whhaaaaaaat Scabior, I'm still hhnunnhffansleeeeeeep..."

"Wake up!" Nancy nearly yelled.

Scarlett sat up swiftly, taking in Nancy's battered and bruised form she started to feel really bad again. Scarlett positioned herself against the headboard and put a hand on Nancy's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Scarlett knew this was a stupid question as soon as it exited her mouth but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm fine, Venator healed my wounds, probably because he wants to go again, but your girlfriend is in much worse condition." Nancy said regretfully.

Scarlett shot out of bed and out of her room, following Nancy to Scabior's room. Scabior hadn't moved since Nancy's visit, but his breathing was much shallower and was now coming out in ragged gasps. He had paled considerably and Scarlett didn't doubt that he was dying. Scarlett absentmindedly wondered if this was the state Scabior had found her in when she was attacked by Greyback.

Scarlett reached for her wand and siphoned away the blood. She then went over his wounds again, resealing anything he might have missed. Scarlett inwardly sighed; if they ever changed back she was going to look like she had a severe self-harming problem. Scarlett re-clothed Scabior carefully, minding his healing wounds.

Scarlett then searched her pockets for anything of use and luckily found a little green potion which was used to replenish blood. Scabior must have kept it there just in case. Scarlett heart warmed realising he was thinking about her well being.

She told Nancy to hold up his head and tilted it so his mouth was open. She then poured what was left of the potion into his mouth. The bottle had only been 2 thirds full and Scarlett guessed that an entire bottle was required, but she didn't have that. Not right now.

Scarlett charmed Scabior's clothes back on to give him a little decency. She then looked down at him, knowing exactly what he had been through in the past couple of hours. They were even now and Scarlett felt a new rage bubble up inside her. Greyback had destroyed both of them. He had even had the nerve to heal Scabior, making sure he would remember when he survived.

Scarlett knew Scabior was safe for the time being and now she only saw red. She picked up her wand and stormed out of the room, heading for Greyback's. Nancy jumped onto her back in an effort to stop her. Scarlett simply shook her off and continued walking.

"Wait!" Nancy screeched, managing to keep a firm grip on Scarlett's ankle.

"What?" Scarlett screamed back at Nancy.

"Leave him, he doesn't matter." She said with more restraint.

"Did you see what he did?" Scarlett said through clenched teeth.

"Yes. I also saw that before we went to bed last night, Venator took the piece of parchment and translated it." Nancy told her.

Scarlett's eyes glinted in the low light, "Right, you need to get that translation and then we can sneak out the front whilst everyone's sleeping."

"I can't go back in there!" Nancy said desperately.

"You need to; we could have left you there. But I've decided to take you with us-" Scarlett's words were cut off as Nancy enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Thank you!" Nancy whispered.

"Okay – here's what we're gonna do. You go in there – get the translation and we sneak out the front, I'll have to carry Scabior..." Scarlett said determinedly.

"Okay." Nancy whispered. She left Scarlett and slunk back into Venator's room. She kept her breathing low and her steps quiet as she crept over to the other side of his bed and looked for the translation.

_He left it right there on the table..._

Nancy dropped to her knees and began to search under the bed. She found it easily and tried to get up again but her head hit something.

Venator's hand.

His fingers quickly grasped her hair and pulled her face towards his. Nancy resisted the urge to scream as he begun talking in his sleep, his breath tickling her lips.

"Come back to bed..." He mumbled lowly.

Venator's arm twisted so Nancy was backed up against the bed, her neck next to his mouth. His eyes were still closed as he wrapped a meaty arm around her shoulders. His tongue slithered along her cheek and a slimy residue of blood and spit was left there.

Nancy scrunched her eyes up and hoped that someone would come, anyone.

Scarlett paced around the room, wondering what was taking Nancy so long. She finally lost her patience and left Scabior alone on the bed, drifting in and out of consciousness.

Scarlett was about to shout something about hurrying up when she noticed that Nancy was nowhere in sight. Her heart raced when she saw Venator, hanging off the side of the bed, mumbling quietly to himself. She took timid steps towards his side of the bed and when she saw them she nearly laughed – but didn't.

Nancy's eyes were screwed up as she sat rock solidly against the bed as Venator licked the side of her face and mumbled incoherent things.

Nancy opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps and looked at Scarlett, "Help me." She mouthed at her.

Scarlett grinned and muttered stupefy on Venator. He shot back onto the bed and lay there, not speaking but snoring again.

Nancy stood up and rubbed the side of her face with the back of her hand. She held an expression of disgust and relief. She handed Scarlett the translation who put it in her left back pocket.

Scarlett nudged Nancy on the arm, "Let's go."

Nancy followed Scarlett back into the other room and their breaths were caught short as their eyes landed on Greyback.

He was sat on the edge of Scabior's bed and was trailing a finger up and down Scabior's throat who was currently leant against him. Fortunately Scabior was fast asleep.

Greyback motioned with his right hand for both of them to take a seat. Wordlessly Scarlett and Nancy sat down on 2 of the 3 wooden chairs behind them.

"I've got a little deal to make with you." Greyback growled, his hand never leaving Scabior's neck.

Scarlett's eyes burnt into his and he grinned.

"I won't kill ickle Scarlett here," Greyback paused to look down at Scabior, "if you let me join the snatcher's group again."

Scarlett couldn't say no to him, her world had started to revolve around Scabior – there was not much else to live for now. But she couldn't let him join the snatchers – he would wreak absolute havoc amongst them.

Greyback sensed her trouble deciding. He cleared his throat, "Okay, Scabior, my simple minded friend," Greyback pulled Scabior closer towards him, so that his neck was right under Greyback's chin, "Let me make this easier for you. 3...2...1..." Greyback lowered his mouth to Scabior's pulse point.

"Stop!" Scarlett got up from her seat and stood over them both.

She sensed what she was doing and sat back down again. "You can rejoin my group."

Nancy looked at her in disbelief and returned her gaze to the floor, having caught Greyback's attention.

"Great." Greyback gave them a triumphant smirk and replaced Scabior down to his original position.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nancy tiptoed through the main part of the cave silently, followed by Scarlett, who was carrying Scabior, and Greyback, who was striding forward comfortably. He suddenly let out a loud sneeze and rubbed his nose on the back of his hand. Nancy froze and looked around quickly but none of the wolves had woken, or even stirred at the sudden noise. Greyback chuckled and strode past Nancy, taking the lead.

He walked out, followed by the three until they were far enough away from the cave that they could no longer see it.

Scarlett found a patch of grass next to a wide oak tree and lay Scabior down, so he was sat up against the bark slightly. Scarlett removed the translated spell from her trousers and skimmed over it. Her heart sank a little when she read that to change back, both the people involved needed to be of full health. Otherwise it could be dangerous and potentially fatal.

Scarlett looked up at Nancy's expectant gaze and sighed.

"What is it?" She asked hurriedly.

"It says the wizards or witches involved need to be of full health otherwise things could get a little hazy." Scarlett replied.

Finally Greyback spoke, "What are you goin' on about, Scabior?"

Scarlett looked at Greyback in amazement, of course he didn't know about any of this.

_Should I tell him or not?_

Scarlett debated in her head and finally came to a conclusion; he was going to find out sooner or later so she might as well tell him now.

"Greyback." Scarlett's voice cracked, she had no idea how he would react to this new information.

"What?" He asked without interest.

"I'm, I'm err. I'm not..." Scarlett couldn't get the words out.

"Spit it out!" Greyback bellowed fiercely, not unlike Venator the night before.

"I'm not Scabior. I'm Scarlett." She let her gaze rest on his feet, not really wanting to look at his face.

"Stop fucking around, of course you're Scabior." He said annoyed.

"Look, Greyback," Scarlett replied heatedly, "I'm Scarlett and yes, you did see me in the alleyway, I was hiding inside that shop with the broken windows. You said you'd find me and now here we are again." She raised her arms in exasperation.

"You...so you're Scarlett?" Greyback then pointed to Scabior, "Then who's that?"

"That would be Scabior," Scarlett mumbled.

Greyback looked a little queasy but closed his eyes and managed to keep the bile in his throat down.

"And yes," Scarlett glared at him, "You did rape Scabior last night, not me."

Greyback stared at Scarlett before walking off towards another tree and bending down, emptying the contents of his stomach.

Scarlett inwardly smiled, glad to know that there were things which even werewolves found unsettling. She was half expecting him to start laughing but it was a nice surprise.

"Right," Scarlett said, only loud enough for Nancy to hear, "We have the translation, but we need to get Scabior to a hospital so let's go to St. Mungos. Now."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They must have looked weird, all sitting around Scabior who was sleeping peacefully. Nancy was picking grit out from under her nails, and Greyback and Scarlett were smoking. Scarlett didn't have the balls to hold his hand so she just watched him, quietly.

A nurse pulled the curtains wide and stared at them both disapprovingly.

"You can't smoke in here." The young nurse said curtly.

Scarlett stood up to her full height, having gotten used to the body she was in. Greyback stood up as well and loomed over her. They walked forward and Scarlett took a big drag and blew it in her face. Greyback leaning against a pole said, "Turn your little arse around and walk out, or I'll bite it." He gave her a wolfish grin, complete with yellow fangs. The nurse gave him a timid glance before backing out and pulling the curtain shut.

Scarlett turned around, shoving one hand in her pocket and sat down.

She looked at Scabior who had been asleep now for at least four hours. The doctors had given him an examination before stating that he would be fine, if he got enough rest.

Scarlett removed her hand from her pocket, clutching what little change she had left. It wasn't much.

Scabior would need to recover quickly otherwise their jobs might be at stake. And there was no other easy way of making money in the wizarding world at the moment.

Scarlett was beginning to realise her life looked very bleak at the moment.

Scabior shifted and furrowed his brows, "uunngggff," he mumbled.

Scarlett stubbed out her cigarette on the arm of her chair and leant over him, resting a clammy hand on his forearm.

"Scabior?" She shook him gently.

Scabior opened his eyes and looked around groggily. He became aware of his surroundings and scratched the side of his head. Scabior's eyes drifted from Scarlett to Nancy, but when he saw Greyback he shot back in his cot and tensed up considerably.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Scabior yelled.

"OI!" Scarlett said grabbing his shoulder and forcing him down on the bed, "Shut it. I've let him back into the group."

"You, you've what?" Scabior stared at her in disbelief.

"He said he'd kill you!" Scarlett screeched. She took a deep breath and calmed herself a little.

"What, and you believed him?" Scabior said loudly.

Nancy mumbled something about needing water and walked out and down the corridor.

"What is all the yelling about?" Another nurse burst into their secluded area.

Greyback stood up and shoved past her roughly, following Nancy.

Scarlett looked at her before apologizing. The nurse gave her a frown before saying, "Make sure to keep your voices down, please, there are other people trying to sleep."

Scarlett nodded, returning her gaze towards Scabior.

"Nancy found you in the morning. She went to get me, so I healed your wounds," Scarlett told him solemnly, "We forgot the translation so we went back for it, and when we walked back in, he was there, holding you."

Scabior looked at her, swallowing a lump which had risen in his throat.

"He had his mouth inches from your neck," Scarlett explained, "So yes, I believed he would have killed you."

"Oh." Was all Scabior had to say.

"Yeah."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett had been by Scabior's bedside every since that eventful night. For nearly a week and a half, she had watched over him, protective and afraid. Afraid for Scabior, and afraid for herself once Greyback had been let back in on her own accord.

Greyback and Nancy hung around Scabior's bedside, Nancy quiet and respectful, and Greyback loud and impatient.

Greyback took a long drag on his cigarette and blew smoke over in Nancy's direction who coughed delicately, "So when we gonna leave?" He said gruffly.

Scarlett had had just about enough of Greyback's moaning.

She stood up and balled her fists, "Shut the fuck up, you mutt. This is _your_ fault, if you hadn't raped him then none of this would have happened." She was fuming, "If you hadn't raped _me_ none of this would have happened!"

Scarlett's temper shrunk a little when Greyback stood up also and shoved her down back onto her seat, "I don't think you know who you're talking to, _Scarlett." _Her name rolled off his tongue with malice.

"I don't give a flying fuck if you're Greyback, 'The most savage werewolf in the Wizarding World.'" She imitated in a high voice, "Because you're not. You're nowhere near as bad as Venator, and I'm sure he's not too pleased that his favourite Beta left unannounced." Her eyes pierced his.

Greyback leant down, bracing both his arms on the arms of her chair, forcing her to lean back into the wall. He leant forward and whispered in her ear, "I might not be Venator, but I know you're more scared of me than him." Greyback tilted his head towards Scabior and Scarlett took in a gulp of air, "And even if you're not, Scabior should be by now." He gave her a grin which showed both of his sharp yellow canines and stood up and walked out.

She swallowed and diverted her gaze, seeming weak in front of Nancy but not really caring.

Scarlett grabbed her ninth cigarette that day and struck the lighter, letting the smoke drift over all of them.

**A/N: I know this was a pretty boring chapter and I'm sorry, but I needed a little jam in my sandwich, if you understand...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Eeurggh. Seriously running out of ideas here. I don't know whether to end the story soon, or keep developing it...I mean, the story line is getting pretty fucking ridiculous.**

Venator groaned and rolled over, his arm swinging off the side of the bed. He snored as his arm slipped further and further downwards until it over balanced and he landed awkwardly on his shoulders, his lower half flipping over and hitting a table before landing behind him.

"Fuck." He moaned before looking under the bed. _Where's the translation?_

Venator got to his feet and looked around. He saw that Nancy was not lying in his bed and suddenly got very angry. He breathed in slowly and calmed himself, she could have gone to the toilet or a number of different rooms.

Venator grumbled in frustration when she was not in the bathroom, so he proceeded to walk out and check both the rooms next to his. One was clean and had looked well slept in, and the other had numerous blood stains on it.

Venator frowned as the anger got the better of him; Greyback had let them escape!

"GREYBACK!" Venator roared, storming into Greyback's room to find that he was not there.

_What the fuck is going on?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Cheers." Scarlett thanked the staff in a mumble before walking out behind Scabior and Nancy. Greyback was following close behind, knowing in glee that he now had leverage over the both of them.

They exited St. Mungos and apparated back to camp where Nero, Felix and X-ray were smoking weed in front of a blazing fire. It was nearing dusk and the air had grown calm and the air had gotten colder. The sky had turned a light pink, tinged with a darker purple near the horizon.

Scabior looked at them all before storming over, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Smoking weed instead of working-" Scabior was stopped short by Scarlett who's arm shot out and grasped his collar. She tugged him back and looked at the three who were staring at her, confused as hell.

"Time of the month lads." Scarlett muttered apologetically.

X-ray's eyes darted towards Greyback and he shrieked, jumping back. Nero followed his gaze, "Why the fuck is there a giant dog standing there?" He shouted.

Felix squinted and sighed, "Guys," He said calmly, "That's just Greyback. Chiiiiiill..." Felix took a long drag on his spliff.

X-ray scrambled backwards and ran for the woods, followed by Nero.

Scarlett sighed and guided Scabior back to the tent. Greyback followed but Nancy walked outside, not wanting to join the three in whatever they might do next.

She sat down next to Felix and mumbled a "Hello."

Felix looked at her and grinned, "Greetings and salutations." He said in a badly imitated American accent.

"What?" Nancy asked.

Felix replied, "What, you've never watched Heathers?"

Scarlett sat down next to Scabior, ignoring Nancy and Felix chatting friendly about silly 80s American muggle movies.

She retrieved the translation from her back pocket and read it thoroughly, instead of just skimming over the title.

Greyback stood, watching the two sceptically.

Scarlett suddenly spoke, "Aha!"

She stood up and pointed her wand at Scabior. Scabior suddenly stood up and held his hands out in front of him.

"Do you even know what you're doin'" He asked.

"Yeah," Scarlett replied with ease, "I did it perfectly last time didn't I?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Corpora primitus cogitatio!" She said loudly. Only after she said it did she realise that the last word was not part of the spell, but the description. Venator's writing was very scrawled.

Scabior and Scarlett shot back, Scabior landing on the floor behind his bed and Scarlett landing with a thump in front of the metal stove, bruising her back. They both groaned before getting to their feet and looking at each other.

Scabior stepped down from the kitchen area and looked at Scarlett who was walking around the bed to meet him. The grinned from ear to ear and leapt at each other. But they weren't angry anymore, they were the happiest they'd been in a long time.

Scarlett jumped into Scabior's strong arms and ignored the burning pain in her chest, holding him tightly and never wanting to let him go. Scabior buried his head in her soft hair and breathed in that familiar smell of smoke and Firewhiskey.

Greyback watched them both embracing and coughed loudly, "Not wanting to interrupt your precious little moment, ladies," Greyback grimaced, "But I was wondering if the spell really worked."

Scabior set Scarlett back down on the ground and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Scabior said.

"What?" Scarlett asked.

"You, you wanted to know how I was..." Scabior gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, but I didn't say anything." Scarlett said suspiciously.

"Calm it, girls," Greyback walked towards the pair, "There's an easy way to tell if Scarlett fucked the spell up," Scarlett shot him a dirty look, "Scabior," He turned to Scabior, "Think of a colour-"

"Red." Scarlett said almost immediately.

"How the fuck did you know that?" Scabior stared at her.

"Think of a number." Greyback said.

"17." Scarlett said quickly.

"Okay, that is gettin' a bit weird now, love..." Scabior trailed off, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture.

Greyback sighed and turned towards Scarlett, "You have performed the spell correctly," Greyback began, "But now you can read his thoughts."

Scarlett's jaw dropped.

"Shit indeed." Scabior said, crossing his arms.

"And he can read yours." Greyback smiled, his return to this snatcher group was definitely going to be interesting.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nancy chuckled and inhaled the drug, after letting the smoke drift past out her lips she revelled in the illegal high. It felt good. Doing something naughty, something forbidden, and more importantly something she would have never dreamed of had she not met Scarlett and Scabior. The past couple of weeks had been hard and Nancy was just glad she was alive. She lived every second as her last.

Nancy's thoughts were interrupted as Felix drew close and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She blushed and turned away, but Felix held her closer as she rested her head on his chest.

Greyback looked at the pair and distaste and imitated a noise resembling vomiting. He returned to his cheap cigar and looked up at the sky. It was a full moon tonight and he was anticipating the almighty rush of being a free animal again.

Scarlett was sitting on her own, fiddling with her new boots and biting her lower lip, whilst X-ray was stoking the fire and Nero was talking to Scabior, making up excuses for why they hadn't been snatching.

"I don't wanna hear it, Nero," Scabior sighed impatiently, "We set off tomorrow and catch more people – understand?" Nero nodded, dropping his head and turning away slightly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They stood in the centre of the tent, around quarter past ten, debating about the sleeping arrangements.

"Right!" Scarlett suddenly said, "I've got it. Now shut up." The others stared at her but remained silent.

"Okay, there's another addition to our group, so the sleeping arrangements will change. Greyback," She turned to face the werewolf, "You sleep in the sofa."

He looked like he was about to protest but Scarlett cut across him, "If you do not get on that sofa I will Crucio your fucking arse off."

Greyback shrugged his shoulders and strode over to the sofa, lying down, his ankles hanging off the edge.

"This leaves Nero, X-ray, Felix and Scabior to take the beds to the left. Nancy will sleep in the bed next to mine, once I've cleaned it. Or burnt it."

They all nodded lazily and walked off to their beds. It had been an exhausting week for Scarlett and Scabior, and consequently all they wanted to do was sleep. And that's exactly what they did.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. She had had a terrible dream in which she and Scabior had switched bodies and they got the translation from a werewolf-

_That wasn't a dream._

Scarlett pinched the bridge of her nose with her hands and exhaled through her mouth.

She swung her legs off the bed and stood in the middle of the tent, watching everyone as they slept. Nero, X-ray, Felix and Scabior were snoring quietly in their beds, as was Nancy. Greyback had left last night before going to bed and apparated off next to a relatively small village a couple of miles from the tent. He would probably be back late afternoon and wining about a massive headache and blah blah blah...

Scarlett walked outside to start breakfast, she knelt down and took a lighter from her pocket, setting fire to the small amount of kindle left before walking into the forest to collect some more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Voldemort paced in front of the huge fireplace, staring at the green flames and occasionally regarding his followers' nervous glances.

Rowle coughed, "Please, Lord," He said in his usual deep tone, "What are we to do about Harry Potter?"

Voldemort spun on his heel and faced the huge blonde death eater and the rest of his inner circle. His eyes swept over them all before resting back on Rowle.

"We must invade Hogwarts and kill the boy." Voldemort hissed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scabior stood in the centre of the circle as everyone sat around him, listening intently.

He was talking about how much money they'd lost since they'd been absent and how they would have to regain it all, or otherwise they would find themselves without a leg to stand on.

"That's such a stupid expression." Greyback said, regarding Scabior's words.

"Yeah, well I only said that because you would have eaten the other leg." Scabior replied in a harsh tone.

Greyback scowled and stubbed out his cigarette, burning a hole in the log he was sitting on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been five days since then and Voldemort had tracked down his last Horcrux to Hogwarts castle. Once in there he could find it himself easily enough. The trouble was getting in though...

The tall, pale man was sitting at the head of a huge dining table which stretched from one end of the room to the other. His loyal followers were seated down the table, many of them leaning across the table, Draco the only one looking down at his lap and swallowing nervously.

Voldemort scared him more than he would care to admit. After Draco had been crucio'd past the limit, he kept hearing voices in his head and wondered if he was going mad, or already had.

Voldemort was telling them all when he was going to invade the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry but Draco wasn't listening, he doubt it would even make sense to him if he was.

Draco's ears suddenly pricked up when Voldemort mentioned the word, 'Tomorrow'.

They were going to kill The Boy Who Lived tomorrow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Venator walked swiftly from the back of the cave to the front where his pack members were all awake and were sitting, and chatting comfortably with one another. Some play fighting in wolf forms and some laughing in human forms, nothing but a few strips of fabric covering their private parts.

They looked up into his thunderous face and quietened, the play fighting and chatting ceased as he spoke, "Greyback's gone." They all gasped and looked at one another, "He took with him the guests, and my captives." Venator's rage bubbled up into his chest and made his hands shake a little, "I will find him, and kill them all!" He shouted, punching the air and roaring, his whole pack joining in on the howling chorus.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scabior sat with Scarlett, his arm around her shoulders and a bottle of Firewhiskey in his other hand. He took a generous swig and passed it onto her who did the same and put it down near her feet.

Scabior felt an itch on his left arm and shifted uncomfortably. Scarlett looked up at him, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing," He smiled uncertainly, "I just get the feeling something bad's gonna happen tonight."

"Oh." Was all Scarlett said.

The burning feeling got worse until it was nearly unbearable. Scabior removed his arm from her shoulders and shoved his sleeve up, revealing the dark mark which was writhing around on his arm, the snake curling around the skull menacingly. Scabior looked down and swallowed, he was being summoned.

Suddenly a flash of bright light appeared above the fire. It was a patronus. Scarlett recognised the huge white bear to be Rowle's. Her hand dropped from Scabior's knee and hung down by her side, motionless.

The patronus spoke in a deep but formal tone, "Fenrir, Scabior and Scarlett have being summoned to a formal party tonight to celebrate the death of Harry Potter and the rise of the Dark Lord himself. You may take one extra person of your choice, but they must look presentable and be a pureblood."

Nancy threw a panicked glance at Scarlett but she wasn't looking at her. She was staring at where the patronus had disappeared, right above the fire. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the space in which the grizzly beast had been.

A small part of Scarlett was wishing that Harry Potter would win the war, so that peace could be restored to the wizarding world and they wouldn't have to deal with what Voldemort would turn it into.

Scabior looked at her, along with the rest of them. She followed their expectant gazes and dropped hers to the floor, eager to escape all the pressure.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett slipped on her new boots which had worn in comfortably and were now easy to walk in. She did up the laces and smoothed her ankle length black skirt over her ankles. It clung to her slim waist and complimented the long sleeve dark purple top she wore, the closest things to Death Eater robes she could find.

Nancy was also wearing a dress; it was dark green with a low cleavage much to her dismay, and a long skirt.

Scabior and Greyback had dressed up as well as they could, both wearing dark clothing which wasn't clean but wasn't more than 2 days old.

Scarlett had just finished applying kohl to her eyes and she stood up and walked around to the others with Nancy.

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. The others mimicked her and stepped forward, ready to apparate. The party was being held at Malfoy Manor, the closest thing to a venue as possible. Felix walked into the tent and ran at Nancy, enveloping her in a bear hug. He whispered a good luck and buried his face in her shoulder.

Greyback yanked him off and shoved him roughly in the direction on the tent's exit. Felix gave her a small wave before going back to join Nero and X-ray.

"Right," Scarlett said loudly, "Shall we go?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They arrived on the outskirts of the manor, its fierce shape looming over them in the darkness, creating a hostile atmosphere.

Nancy turned to Scarlett and gripped her forearms tightly, "What do I say?" She gave Scarlett a panicked look.

"Okay, you're a pureblood who was in Ravenclaw," Scarlett told her what she needed to survive on tonight, "Use your real name so things don't get too confusing, you're an only child and your parents died after being attacked by werewolves."

Greyback shot her a dirty look.

Scarlett turned back towards Nancy, "Trust me, happens all the time."

Nancy nodded and asked, "What's my age?"

Scarlett realised she couldn't really say 15, and with that thin layer of natural makeup enhancing her looks, she looked at least 17. "Say 17 and a half, make up a date or whatever – doesn't really matter."

They moved along until they were standing on front of the gate. Usually a lower creature such as an elf would greet them at the gate but there was no need, seeing as Voldemort's lowly assistant came out of the descending black fog.

"Weeeelcome." Peter Pettigrew said in a nasal tone, bowing before waving his wand and vanishing the huge wrought iron gate.

They walked forward slowly, Scarlett and Scabior at the front. Pettigrew smiled to reassure them but it really didn't work.

Once inside the huge house, Pettigrew led them down a series of long corridors before finally through massive double doors which were embellished with the Malfoy crest of arms.

The huge room was complete with dark red wallpaper and dark brown wooden flooring. Everything looked new and polished, from the ornate furniture in the corners of the room to the ancient portraits on the wall.

Scarlett grimaced and held onto Scabior's arm, not wanting to let go. The warmth that spread through the leather of his jacket was comforting and reminded Scarlett that she wasn't alone.

They walked through the throng of Death Eaters, the males wearing Death Eater robes, and the woman wearing formal dresses. Scarlett sighed in relief that she blended in quite well.

Greyback strode around like he knew the place and went over to join a group of burly looking men around his height. They welcomed him with smiles and jeers which Greyback returned with a stone like glare and a small smirk.

Scarlett, Scabior and Nancy walked off to one side and leant against the wall. Scabior leaned into another Death Eater and whispered, "Is the Dark Lord here yet?"

The man replied, "Well, there he is now."

They turned their heads to the snake like figure standing in the doorway.

**A/N: WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? Duh duh duuuuuuuh...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Please review! I've been missing some of my favourite reviewers for the last chapter :'(.**

He looked over them all, his chin held high and his back straight.

Scabior, Scarlett and Nancy pressed themselves into the wall and hoped he wouldn't notice them yet.

Voldemort was greeted by all those who were within a 5 foot radius as he walked over to Bellatrix and her brother, Roldolphus and conversed with them.

Scarlett sighed and muttered, "I have no idea how we're gonna get through this thing."

Scabior squeezed her arm, "D'ya wanna go get a drink?"

"Yes." Scarlett replied quickly. They looked over to a long table which was littered with different bottles and glasses. As they walked over Nancy stood behind awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. She then began to panic when other Death Eaters started to stare at her, so she half ran towards Scarlett but was stopped when a strong arm slinked around her waist and pulled her into the group she really had been trying to avoid. Greyback's group.

Nancy stared up at the dangerous men around her, they all looked pretty tall and intimidating; just the way she would expect them to be. She tried not to make eye contact with any of them as she stepped back a little. The tall blonde Death Eater next to her let his arm slip from around her waist and instead he shoved it in his pocket.

He turned to face her and leaned forward and said in a deep voice, "So, what's your name? I'm sure it must be as enticing as you look." He added with a wink.

Nancy swallowed and looked up at him mumbling, "Nancy."

The other men chuckled.

"I'm Rowle." He held out his hand which she looked at before timidly taking it in her own and shaking it gently. His hand was strong and surprisingly warm.

"And I'm Avery." A shorter man opposite said in a smooth voice. He was tanned and had light hair with startling blue eyes. Nancy found it hard to tear her gaze away but she looked at the next man who introduced himself as Rabastan. He had cropped brown hair and dark green eyes which seemed to glint with something other than innocent intent.

A very tall man with black hair and brooding eyes told her to call him Mulciber, she gave a tiny nod and looked at the last man who was slimmer and had brown curly hair with dark eyes. He reminded her vaguely of Felix. His name was Theodore Nott but he insisted she call him Theo. Nancy suddenly noticed where they were standing; in the very corner of the room in the shadows. They could probably kill her and no one would notice.

Nancy's gaze flickered to Greyback but she didn't look at him properly, it wasn't like she wanted to either.

"What," Rowle said, looking down at her, "You don't want to know what this lovely gentleman's name is." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Greyback's lips tugged upwards at the corners, watching Nancy as she struggled to escape their conversation and intent looks.

"He's hardly a gentleman." Nancy said. It was quiet but everyone heard. Greyback gave a deep gravely laugh, who the others joined in with.

"What on earth would make you think that?" Rabastan asked, thoroughly enjoying where the conversation was headed.

"I know who he is so there's no point trying to embarrass me." She muttered, giving the 6 men around her a stony glare.

They laughed at her expression and Greyback added, "She's in love with one of my snatcher members." The others let out another bout of laughter. Nancy could feel her cheeks get redder.

Rowle leant in to Greyback and whispered, "Let's see if we can change that."

Nancy didn't hear but looked at him suspiciously.

He smiled at her innocently before offering her a drink. She smiled and accepted gratefully, hopefully he'd get her some water to sooth her dry throat.

"So, Nancy," Avery spoke, his articulate voice cutting through the awkward silence, "How old are you?"

"20." Nancy blurted out. Only afterwards did she realise how stupid that must have made her look.

"Really?" Avery gave her a look which suggested he didn't believe one word that exited her mouth.

"Eer-"

"Because you look more like a 16 year old to me." He smiled coyly.

Nancy inwardly sighed in relief, "Maybe."

"That's alright," Rowle answered suddenly from above her, making her flinch slightly, "I'll slip you a little alcohol even though you're not of age." He grinned and handed her a silver goblet filled with wine.

Nancy brought it up to her nose and smelt it.

"I haven't slipped anything in if that's what you were worried about." Rowle tucked a loose strand of hair behind her right ear, watching her flinch and smiling.

Avery walked forward and whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't drink that if I were you." He then pushed past her and walked over to congratulate Voldemort again.

Nancy was determined not to look like a prude and downed the whole thing in one, coughing harshly when she'd finished.

Rowle chuckled and held her chin so her face was tilted towards his, "How are you feeling?"

Nancy looked at him out of focus for a second before screaming loudly. Most of the people turned to look at her but Mulciber grabbed her from behind and pressed his hand against her mouth.

"Please, carry on." Theodore waved the other Death Eaters off.

Mulciber looked at Rowle angrily, "What the fuck did you put in her drink?"

"I, I thought it was a love potion..." He mumbled, looking at Nancy's terrified face. She was struggling around in Mulciber's grip and looked like she was about to wet herself with fear.

"Yeah, well it looks like a fear charm." Mulciber said lowly.

"What?" Rabastan asked.

"It makes the drinker's fears heightened, so whatever she was afraid of she would be terrified shitless of now." Mulciber replied, giving Rowle a glare.

Nancy's thrashing got to be too much and Theodore stepped forward and whispered, "Stupefy." Nancy's body went limp against Mulciber's and he held her up by her arms.

"Great." Rowle said.

"What's going on here, then?" Yaxely's Welsh lilt entered the shadowy area with them as he walked over and looked at the young girl who had fainted in the Death Eater's grip.

"Rowle slipped her something dodgy and now she's fainted." Mulciber explained.

"You idiot." Yaxely frowned at Rowle.

"Fuck off, short arse." Rowle muttered down at the shorter man.

"Just because you would only get a girl into bed with you if she was unconscious." Yaxely retorted, smiling at his own joke.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett found the Firewhiskey and went straight for it, pouring herself a large glass and downing it in two huge gulps. She accidently spilt some down her top and brushed it off with her hand.

"I can't take you anywhere." Scabior gave her a mock frown before smiling.

She leant against the table and looked at him sideways. His eyebrows shadowed his light orbs, making them seem darker and more mysterious than they already were.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, they don't even look blue anymore, kind of like a dark grey now." She replied, trying to get used to the whole reading minds thing.

Out of the corner of Scarlett's eye she saw Voldemort approach. As he turned his head to speak to another man on the way, Scarlett took the opportunity to get down on the floor and slide underneath the huge oak table. It had a crimson rug which was draped over the side so now no one could see her.

Scarlett's heart beat faster as she heard his footsteps.

"So glad you could make it." Voldemort said politely, but his tone was suspicious.

"Aah – er, yes," Scabior looked uneasy under Voldemort's glare, he was scared that he was going to use occlumency, "I er, wouldn't miss it for the world." Scabior gave him a fake, wide smile.

"Good." Voldemort replied shortly. "Where's your lady friend, Scarlett Dolohov? I heard she ran into some trouble with Fenrir over there. At least she got her comeuppance for killing her father who was of great worth as a Death Eater."

"I, erm, yes," Scabior scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor, "She, erm, went to the bathroom." Scabior dared to look at Voldemort but he seemed to see straight through him. He didn't say anything though.

Scabior realised he couldn't read her thoughts anymore. Maybe that was just a temporary effect.

Wordlessly Voldemort turned on his heel and walked away.

Scabior let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. Under the table, Scarlett did the same.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As they evening wore on, everyone seemed to be drinking more and getting sillier and sillier.

Voldemort had left an hour after he had spoken to Scabior, saying he had unfinished business to attend to. Truthfully, he had no social skills whatsoever and found it rather hard to converse with people who were so 'below him'.

Nancy had woken up from her jinx not long after her nervous breakdown and was now seated on the arm of a huge armchair Rowle was currently occupying. He had his arm around her hips and was stroking the fabric there, boasting to his friends about his achievements and so on.

Scarlett and Scabior were pretty drunk and were swaying on the spot, laughing at each other's lame jokes.

"What d'ya get," Scabior leaned on Scarlett for support, "If you hit a Death Eater in the face?"

"I dunno." Scarlett slurred, smiling.

"A...a...a really angry Death Eater!" Scabior burst out laughing, sloshing some of his drink onto the floor.

"Hahahhahhaa!" Scarlett gave out a loud burst of raucous laughter, nearly wetting herself in the process.

"Fuck." Scarlett's smile disappeared.

"What?" Scabior asked.

"I really need the toilet." Scarlett looked at him.

"Same." Scabior said quickly.

They bundled out of the room and down some random corridors until finally the stumbled upon a lavish toilet.

It had a high ceiling and was decorated with gold inlaid into the walls.

Scarlett pushed past Scabior and sat down on the toilet after pulling her skirt up. She sighed and relaxed against the toilet seat.

Scabior looked away out of modesty and closed the door over, but not fully.

1 minute later and Scabior was getting quite desperate.

"Scaaaaarlett," He moaned against the door, "Hurry up in there, I gotta pee too." He whined like a child.

Scarlett sighed again in frustration and finished on the toilet, flushing it and walked towards the door. She smiled at Scabior before dragging him in there and closing the door on him.

Once he was finished, he joined her in the corridor and leant against the door, next to her.

Scarlett propped herself up on her side and faced him, leaning forward and gently pressing a kiss against his lips. He tasted of tobacco and Firewhiskey, probably what she tasted like too.

Scabior responded to the kiss with fervour and grabbed the back of her head, moving his mouth expertly against hers.

Scarlett melted under his touch and wound her arms around his neck, relishing in the feeling of having him so close, knowing that it wouldn't last forever.

The kiss became heated and Scabior started to tug her top off, Scarlett doing the same to his clothes.

Just then someone coughed behind them, completely ruining the moment.

It was a tall blonde man with light blue eyes and tanned skin. His sharp eyes studied them both and he walked forward and stood close.

Whispering in her ear, Avery told Scarlett, "I think it's time to go rescue your friend in there."

He then pushed past her and entered the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Scarlett gave Scabior a mild expression of panic which he returned before running down the way they came.

By the time they reached the party hall again they had sobered up considerably, although some moving quickly had made them both quite dizzy.

Scarlett's eyes scanned the room before finally resting on Nancy, pinned to a plush lounger underneath Rowle.

Mulciber and Nott egged him on as he planted kissed down her neck and collarbone, Nancy still struggling feebly under his huge weight.

Scarlett was sick of men who couldn't treat women with respect. Especially those as young as Nancy.

Scarlett stormed across the room, pausing to take her wand from her boot. She shoved Mulciber out the way, who fell over from the unexpected force, and cursed Rowle angrily.

He began to spasm so much from the torturous curse that he fell onto the floor. Quickly, Nancy jumped up from the sofa and leapt towards Scarlett, hugging her tightly and whimpering. She then let go as Scarlett lifted the curse and stood behind Scabior, shaking.

Everyone in the room stopped their conversations and stared at her, their jaws hanging open.

Scarlett waved her wand and apparated back to camp, leaning against a tree and throwing up.

Scabior walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulders, rubbing soothing circles.

"What a night." He said, smiling.

Nancy was still shaking and walked towards the tent, being stopped by Felix who enveloped her in a bear hug.

Scarlett wiped the remainder of vomit on her sleeve and siphoned it away with her wand before returning it to her left boot.

"Yeah." She agreed.

It was currently one in the morning and most of the snatchers had already gone to bed, except for Felix who had been sitting up waiting for Nancy.

Scarlett and Scabior walked over to her bed, Scarlett lying down on it fully clothed and Scabior sitting on the edge.

He looked away for a second, wary of how his question would sound, "D'you want to finish what we started earlier?" He looked at her again and chuckled when he saw she was already asleep.

He grinned once more and leant forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. He brushed some hair out of her face and whispered, "G'night, beautiful."

What he didn't know was that Scarlett was still awake and was breathing in the last waft of his scent, hoping she would dream of him.

**A/N: Please review. Please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I actually love your reviews! I'm running out of ideas and any that you can suggest would RAIILY help. Oh yeah, and Hydell isn't mine, he's off Lockout.**

Scarlett sat on the edge of her bed, painting her nails in black and blowing on them gently. Scabior was outside cooking breakfast and nearly everything felt like it was back to normal. Before any of the shit happened.

Except there had been so many changes since then.

Scarlett licked her nails, and pleased that they were dry, reached over for her kohl pencil and some makeup she picked up on a secret shopping spree in a muggle town.

Scarlett walked over to the toilet and looked into the mirror.

She had changed so much over, what had it been, nearly a year? Scarlett's birthday was nearing closer and it would have been her first away from home, which under the circumstances could be viewed as a positive thing or a negative.

Scarlett's kohl pencil swooped along her lash line, coating it in a dark colour which accentuated her white eye. She then got frustrated and tried to rub it off but it smudged the top layer, looking more like eyeshadow.

Scarlett cursed for not having bought makeup removers or anything of the type.

She applied her pale foundation as smoothly and evenly as possible and then she looked at her hair. It had grown past her shoulders and was now flowing freely in a dull red.

Scarlett retrieved her wand and whispered, "Immutare colorem."

Suddenly her faded red changed darker until it was a brown nearing black. Scarlett took a hair tie from around her wrist and pulled her locks up into a messy bun at the back of her head and walked out, into the morning air.

Scabior heard her approaching and looked up quickly, jarring his neck.

He grimaced and lifted a hand to ease the pain. Looking back up, his jaw dropped slightly.

Scarlett gave him a weird look and sat down next to him.

"What?" She gave him a frown.

"You, erm. Well, you, errm. You look...nice." Scabior struggled to stop himself leaping on top of her.

"Cheers." Scarlett muttered before leaning over Scabior to look at what he'd made for breakfast. As her top rode up her could see the expanse of creamy skin and he breathed in her scent as her hair brushed past his nose. Scabior could suddenly feel an unwelcome bulge in his trousers which he covered with his hand.

He got up once she'd sat back down and walked over to the edge of the forest.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Scarlett yelled after him.

"I need a piss." He replied over his shoulder.

Scarlett was going to shout after him that he was actually walking away from the toilet but she let him go.

Scabior looked back and decided Scarlett wouldn't be able to see him anymore. He reached into his jeans and retrieved his member which was throbbing painfully.

"If only you knew what you did to me, love." He whispered to the air.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Venator stalked forward, through the thick undergrowth of dark trees and shrubs, his paws thudding heavily against the ground. He had been moving away from his cave ever since he promised revenge for his pack. He didn't know exactly where they were or if they'd moved camp yet, but by fuck, he'd find them

He was now joined by his replacement Beta; Hydell, who was tall and slim, with countless tattoos and a fierce Scottish accent. Also he had four other male werewolves whom he trusted; well at least he thought he did.

Venator was finding it harder and harder to trust people he knew.

Hydell paused and sniffed the air. Venator turned his black head to see Hydell lollop into the forest after an unusually large rabbit with a limp. A rabbit with two working legs would have run a mile at the first sight of him and his smaller pack.

Venator sat on his haunches and closed his eyes, breathing in slowly and deeply.

He didn't care how long it would take, but he would find Greyback and his little friends, and kill them all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A couple of days later Greyback watched Felix as he brushed away a strand of hair from Nancy's face, trailing his finger down her face and down her neck.

Greyback felt a sudden burning resentment when Nancy didn't flinch away in fear. Instead she smiled, and leaning towards the curly haired teenager she planted a slow kiss on his lips.

Sure he could treat any witch he wanted like that. But none of them, even the paid ones would react like that.

It was a natural fear that seeped into people when they saw him. They already knew what he had done; raped thousands of girls, burnt and wiped out hundreds of villages, turned thousands from healthy humans into vicious werewolves.

He was a monster.

But they didn't know _him_. They saw his tough exterior and not the feelings that he harboured deep down in a locked metal box in the pit of his stomach.

Greyback snorted at the thought of feelings and glowered at the pair once more before stalking towards his bed.

He jumped onto it and it creaked beneath his weight.

Greyback turned over and closed his eyes. His mind taking him further into his past than he would have liked to remember...

"_Aaw, no way, Fenrir!" Mulciber laughed hysterically and thumped his mate on the arm._

"_Yeah, she was beggin' for it." Fenrir boasted to his fellow Slytherins. _

_Some girls from another house walked past, giving him a look of disgust before hurrying past the group. _

_Fenrir watched them pass and made a cruel sexual gesture. _

_His peers cracked up once again and struggled to keep walking in a straight line. _

_Fenrir Greyback was 17 and was in his final year at Hogwarts. He and the other Slytherins which hung around with him; Mulciber, Nott, Rowle and Rabastan ruled the school and they all looked up at him in awe._

_At least her thought they did. _

_Later on that week, Greyback had noticed a girl who was in Hufflepuff. Normally no girl in another house would have seized his attention, but she had. She was new and hadn't made a lot of friends yet, though the reason to him was completely unknown. _

_She had attracted him first when she had bumped into him by accident in the hallway one night. She had dropped her books and run away in fear, not bothering to pick them up._

_Greyback had not been able to shift her from his mind, she invaded every space with her flowing golden hair and dimpled smile. _

_Greyback had asked her out for the Yule Ball, but that had ended badly. Very badly, for the both of them._

"_Tilly." His deep voice echoed off the walls of the library which was now dimply lit, it being 10:00 pm._

_Tilly jumped and turned around, managing not to lose her grip on the book she was holding. _

_He stalked forward cockily, soaking up her beauty which was clearly evident in the pale moonlight._

_Tilly stepped back when he was just a metre away from her and hit the bookcase, dropping her revision source. Her stomach sunk when she dared look up at him again._

"_I was thinking," Fenrir said slowly, not wanting to mess up his words like he so often did when he was nervous, "D'you want to go to the ball with me?"_

_He rushed the last bit and Tilly gave him a quick frown before realising what he had said. _

_Swallowing a lump in her throat she replied, "No thank you." _

"_Why not?" He demanded. Fenrir had told all of his friends that she had already said yes. He would look like a fool if she refused him now._

"_I just don't want to go with you!" Tilly squeaked. She knew what he was. She had pieced it together from the past few months she had spent there. His monthly 'sick' days, his abnormal hair growth and his physique paired with his unusually deep voice. And she was terrified._

_Fenrir moved forward until he was towering over her, both hands braced against the bookcase next to her neck._

"_You're lying." He said stubbornly._

_Tilly's breathing had grown shallow and quick. She swallowed again and answered, looking at their feet. They were so close she could feel his breath ruffle her hair._

"_Someone already asked me." She uttered in such a quiet tone only a werewolf would have been able to hear. _

_Greyback's hand shot out and pinned her against the bookcase, his fingers around her neck._

_Tilly's eyes grew wide as he lifted her off the ground a foot into the air._

"_Who?" Fenrir demanded._

"_T-thomas Phelps. In Ravenclaw." She whispered, clawing at his huge hand._

_Fenrir dropped her and Tilly held her tender neck in her hands and trembled, tears running down her face so quickly they only skimmed her cheeks before landing on her robes. _

_Fenrir ran out of the library and back into his room, formulating a plan to get Thomas Phelps. And get him good._

_Fenrir and the rest of his Slytherin pack were dressed up in Tuxedos with tails on the back. They all had dates but Fenrir promised them he wouldn't be going back, not having had a bit of fun first._

_Fenrir lead the group over to the drinks table where he spiked the squash with Absinthe before taking a deep swig and returning it to his pocket._

_The evening wore on treacherously slow as Fenrir sat by the drinks, downing nearly half a bottle of the hard spirit._

_He was feeling incredibly dizzy now as he replaced the cap on the bottle and concealed it in his robes. Fenrir undid his tie and loosened his collar, letting it hang around his neck in a casual fashion. _

_He spotted Tilly on the other side of the room, walking away from the others and down a lonely corridor. He got up and swayed slightly, then followed them silently down the dark corridor and into a deserted classroom on the sixth floor._

_He watched them through the door as they begun to kiss and kicked it open, revealing his wand and pointing it at the two._

_He killed Thomas before he had even heard his voice and left Tilly shaking on the floor next to his dead body. Fenrir moved forward and yanked her up by the arm, pushing her back into a table and moaning in her ear._

"_Why couldn't you just say yesssss?" Fenrir whined, his arms going all over her body and snaking their way underneath her dress. _

_Tilly whimpered as he swiftly ripped her dress from her petite frame and threw it on the floor, next to her dead boyfriend. _

_Tilly was left next to Thomas, bleeding and barely breathing._

_When Dumbledore found out he expelled Fenrir and banished him from the premises, including Hogsmeade and villages nearby where he could potentially harm other students. Fatally. _

Greyback suddenly brought himself out of his thoughts and swore.

_Why did he have to be so stupid? He could have asked anyone out, and of course they might have said yes. He should have stuck with the Slytherins..._

Greyback stood up from his bed abruptly and walked out of the tent, making sure to smack Felix on the head on his way to a rather large tree.

He roared and threw his fist into the trunk, leaving a hole about four inches deep.

He then took his clothes off in front of the pair and transformed into his wolf form, running deep into the forest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett had watched him stalk past her and swore as he nearly hit the bacon on his little outburst. She returned her attention to their breakfast and turned her head to the sound of footsteps. Scabior was walking over, his hair ruffled and his cheeks flushed.

Scarlett looked away to hide her grin and began to chip away the nail varnish on her thumb.

"Breakfast ready yet?" Scabior asked in a croaky voice. He coughed twice and sat next to Scarlett, running a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it out.

Scarlett looked at him and kissed him full on the mouth, earning a low groan from Scabior before smiling and returning to the bacon.

She summoned plates and gave the others breakfast, putting Scabior and hers on the same plate.

"C'mon." She said, walking over to a comfortable looking tree and sitting down on the ground beneath it.

Scabior followed her and sat cross-legged in front of her.

They munched quietly on their bacon and eggs, both stealing glances at each other whilst they thought they weren't looking.

They looked up at the same time and giggled when they saw.

Felix looked over at them and back at Nancy, brining her face closer and kissing her with more passion.

Nero and X-ray sat on the logs, their empty plates on the floor.

"Looks like they're trying to outdo each other." Nero mused.

"Yeah." X-ray nodded, looking at the four lovers.

They both stood up and walked back into the tent.

Scarlett caught Scabior looking at her again and instead of chuckling she stared at him. He stared back and suddenly threw their empty plate to one side before leaping on top of her, planting kisses all the way down her neck.

Scarlett gasped as he reached the top of her t-shirt, gripping her waist tightly.

Scabior began to kiss his way down to her trousers before starting to tug them off.

He looked up and around then froze.

Scarlett opened her eyes and sat up, "Why'd you stop, you were getting really good." She grinned at him.

Scabior leant over her and gripped her chin firmly, turning it around to what he was looking at.

Scarlett's mouth went dry as she saw a huge black wolf walk out from behind a tree, blood dripping from its malicious grin.

**A/N: REVIEW PLZ. You give me an idea - I might weave it into my story. Jus sayin. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Right – any other submissions I will try to weave in and drag out through at least 5 chapters ;)**

Scarlett and Scabior stayed still for a long while, silently hoping Venator wouldn't have seen them, but they both knew that was not an option.

Suddenly Scarlett's fight or flight instinct kicked in and the adrenalin surged through her veins. She jumped up, tugging Scabior along with her back to the tent where she had left her wand.

"Not so fast," Venator's voice echoed off the surrounding trees and they all froze, Scarlett and Scabior standing next to the fire and Nancy and Felix on the logs.

Scarlett's eyes fell on some other men, walking around the side of the tent and she turned back to face Venator. They were holding X-ray and Nero who weren't struggling. The men suddenly shoved them forwards and they scurried over to sit on the logs next to each other.

Scarlett's fearful eyes rested on Venator and the rest of his now pack in human form, clothed in scruffy dark jeans and t-shirts. The one directly to his left was shorter by half a foot and looked almost as odd as Scarlett herself. He had a dark brown Mohawk, countless tattoos all over his body, a burn mark on his right cheek and a white eye – identical to Scarlett's.

He twisted his neck to the side, making it crack like it was breaking, his Scottish lilt cutting through her like shrapnel, "You're a pretty one, ain't ya."

Scarlett's blood ran cold and she could feel the adrenalin slowly ebb away, leaving her with only desperation and anxiety.

Scabior wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders and pulled her close. Scarlett sank into his warmth and hoped to disappear inside his clothes.

"What the fuck d'you want?" Scabior asked loudly and rudely, as if he didn't care what pain the giant could inflict on him.

Venator gave him a crooked grin, his eyes dark, "I want my Beta back."

"Well you _better_ go an' fucking get 'im then." Scabior replied cockily.

"He's not here, Scabior. I can smell that he must have left a while ago." Venator stuck out his chin and looked down upon the pair.

"S'not my problem." Scabior straightened to his full height, his fingers rubbing Scarlett's arm soothingly.

"It is now." Venator smiled, raising his hand.

The only thing Scabior remembered before he hit the ground was Scarlett being torn away, the desperate attempt of her dainty hands trying to cling on to his arm, and it hurt like she had been physically joined to him. Scabior's head hit the floor and darkness crept in from the edges of his vision.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scabior woke with a mild head ache which was swirling around his brain, jabbing it with a stick every now and again.

He opened his eyes groggily to find that he was sitting down at the tree where he comfortably ate his breakfast not long ago. But this time he was bound and gagged with his own scarf.

_The cheek of it!_ Scabior though, struggling feebly against the tight ropes that bound him.

Venator sat on his haunches in front of Scabior and back-handed him lightly, brining him into reality. He then pulled the scarf from Scabior's mouth and let it hang around his neck.

Scabior's eyes focussed in on the huge face in front of him and Scabior coughed up a little phlegm before shooting at Venator's face.

It landed where Venator's face was, as he dodged the flying spit. Venator stood up and punched Scabior with just enough force to bruise his jaw, not break it. Scabior felt more pain shoot through this face and he moaned, spitting out blood at Venator's feet.

Venator laughed, a rough grating noise that sent an unwelcome shiver right down to Scabior's toes.

Venator leant back over Scabior, "So where is he?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Scabior yelled back, flecks of red spit flying from his mouth.

"I think you're hiding him," Venator continued "I don't know what he's done to earn your respect but-"

"He's done fucking nothing to gain my respect!" Scabior shouted at the top of his voice.

"Look, I'm going to make this simple for you," Venator carried on as if he was never interrupted, "Either you tell me where he is, or I let Hydell have your pretty little friend here." Venator moved back to reveal Scarlett who was struggling feebly against the Scottish madman who was nuzzling her neck roughly and gripping her waist with unnecessary force.

"Get the fuck off of her you Scottish shit!" Scabior writhed in fury against his bonds but they seemed impossible to budge.

Hydell looked up at Scabior before returning to Scarlett's neck, licking and biting the soft skin there.

Scabior couldn't listen to her whimpers anymore, "Someone get her!" He shouted out, only to realise that everyone else was being held by unusually large men.

He sighed in exasperation and fell back against the tree in what looked like defeat. In actual fate he was nowhere near ready to give up on her.

He never would.

"Oh c'mon," Venator taunted Scabior, "Surely if I was you I'd sell out the useless wolf to save my girlfriend."

Scabior stared daggers back up at him, trying quickly to formulate a plan which would end well for both him and Scarlett. He didn't really give two flying fucks about the others. Scarlett was what he really cared for.

"I. Don't. Know. You. Mutt." Scabior said slow and decisively, his words earning him another punch across the face. Scabior coughed and spat out even more blood, the crimson liquid pooling in the bright green grass.

_Such a nice day. Why did _he_ have to show up?_

Venator straightened to his full menacing height and looked down on Scabior, studying his face. Maybe he really didn't know where the traitorous werewolf was.

"Well I think we'll just stay here until he shows up then." Venator smiled pleasantly and hauled a large log over and sat on it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scabior was sitting against that tree for what seemed like forever and probably was. Greyback had stumbled through the forest, drunk from the blood of many innocent people.

He came around the back of the tent and was ambushed by three of Venator's men who forced him to the ground and dragged him over to Venator's feet.

"Good work." He grinned at the three before excusing them with a casual flick of his hand.

They stood back again and Venator crouched down and yanked Greyback up by his filthy hair. Greyback hissed but didn't make a sound. He did not want to give Venator the satisfaction.

Venator stepped back from him a little and swung a long leg forward to kick Greyback in the ribs, and all of them heard a sickening crunch.

The wounded werewolf got to his feet slowly and straightened his back which cracked twice.

He then circled Venator and he did the same. His men stepped forward but Venator told them to step back; Greyback was his.

Venator suddenly leapt forward and tackled Greyback to the ground, throwing in some hard punches which struck the man like lightening. Venator's men were so suddenly interested in the fight that they were losing what little concentration was required to hold onto their hostages.

Felix noticed this and gave the man behind him a sudden jab in the ribs with his elbow. The man's grip loosened and he broke away, slamming his fist into his captor. The others followed suit, even Nancy who was pulling her captor's hair and trying to scratch his eyes out.

Hydell yelled out, "Stop, or I'll kill this little minx here." He grinned, knowing that they all cared about Scarlett.

Felix, Nero, X-ray and Nancy turned around, the werewolves lying on the ground, bruised and in no position to get back up again anytime soon.

Hydell tightened his grip on Scarlett and she found it increasingly harder to breathe, her breath now coming out in short, shallow gasps.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Scabior shouted, struggling against the rope that bound him to the large tree.

"No," Hydell replied in an infuriatingly condescending tone, "I don't think I will." He smiled and ground his hips against Scarlett's who told him to fuck off.

"Such dirty words coming from such a pretty mouth." Hydell murmured in her hair.

Behind him Greyback got in a punch which threw Venator to the ground, blood spurting from his mouth and nose, running into his mouth and down his chin. He looked like a monster from a twisted fairytale.

Venator stood back up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the blood across his right cheek.

He stepped forward and smashed his fist down on Greyback's nose, who howled in pain. He then made three shots in quick succession which brought Greyback to the floor and kept him there, moaning against the bloodied grass.

Venator retrieved some rope left over from where Scabior was being held. He tied Greyback's arms behind him and his legs together. He then tied another rope around Greyback's feet which was a metre long.

Venator looked down on his men and then at Hydell, and nodded towards them.

Hydell brought his mouth down to Scarlett's ear, "Wake them up, sweets."

"I can't if you're not going to get your fucking hands off me." She replied with venom. Hydell then reluctantly released her and she walked over to the men who were lying on the floor. She summoned her wand and applied the Rennervate charm on all of them, careful to step back quickly once she had done so.

They got up groggily and walked over to Venator.

"Right," Venator spoke in a fashion which would imply he'd just been to a dinner party, "I think we'll head off then."

Scabior mused mildly that the savage beast could be quite polite when he wanted to be. Venator stopped on his way past to stroke Nancy's cheek who flinched away.

He motioned for Hydell to follow and he did, but not before planting a quick kiss on Scarlett's lips and then running off like a mentally special person.

Scabior sighed in relief and let his head hit the trunk behind him.

Scarlett walked over to Scabior and paused to feel for something in her trouser pocket. She brought out a relatively clean tissue and dabbed at his wounds. Scabior hissed slightly in pain but didn't complain.

Nancy went over to the tent, leading Felix behind her. Nero and X-ray joined them and they all returned to their beds and collapsed down upon them.

All in all, the little run in with Venator had taken up their entire day and the sky was beginning to darken again.

Scabior relaxed into her grip and pressed his lips against her fingers wherever possible. Once the blood was gone from his face, Scarlett threw the dirty tissue behind her, not caring where it landed, and kissed Scabior hard, pressing her hands down on his shoulders.

The kiss became deeper and Scabior felt the need to reach up and hold her, but he realised he was still tied to the tree. He stopped Scarlett by withdrawing his head and looked down at his ropes. This gave Scarlett an idea and he saw the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Scarlett made her body relax and shifted forward in a sultry way which had Scabior uncomfortable in his trousers, sweat upon the back of his neck.

She pulled the scarf from his neck and tied it around his head, over his eyes. He grinned but said nothing, exited as to what she would do next.

Scarlett ran her fingertips down his leg slowly, earning an impatient moan from Scabior as her hands found their way to his boots. She took them off slowly before running her hands back up the insides of his legs to his belt buckle which she undid swiftly, sliding it out of the loopholes on his trousers.

Scarlett undid his flies and button and pulled them down and away from his ankles, dumping them behind her. She then kissed her way back up his legs, making them twitch slightly in anticipation.

He ground his teeth together as she slid off his briefs and put them on his trousers, his manhood standing free. Scarlett paused and without warning ran her tongue up the length of his shaft in the most tantalising manner. Her mouth then closed over the end and she swirled her pink tongue over the tip before sucking lightly.

Scabior groaned and tried moving his hips upward but Scarlett stopped and smiled at his disappointment. She waited another ten seconds before undoing her trousers and placing them next to his. She slid down onto his member and elicited a deep grumble from his chest as she covered him fully.

He was long enough to give her a little discomfort but as she moved her hips up again, she felt that wonderful tension in her lower belly.

Scabior writhed against his bonds as she sped up and ran her hands over his clothed chest, feeling the vibrations as his exited wails escaped his chest. He had never done something like this before, and being blindfolded – not knowing what to expect next - was terribly arousing for him.

Scarlett's lips crashed down onto his as she sped up, changing her up and down motion to a gyrating one, completely random and interesting.

Scabior's tongue entered her mouth and explored her own, relishing in the warmth and smoky taste that was there. And soon enough Scarlett felt herself reach that known place, but just as she thought she was there, it was pushed further away and Scarlett found it difficult to breathe.

Scabior's moans became louder and Scarlett joined him, screaming out his name as she bobbed up and down faster and faster. The pleasure that grew in her belly was far greater than that she had ever experienced and Scarlett thought her heart was about to burst with joy. She wailed one final time as Scabior thrust up into her and she collapsed down on him, euphoric waves crashing over both of them.

Scarlett let the colours invade her vision as it went slightly blurry and confused. For a moment she forgot where she was.

Still feeling the smaller waves emanate from her lower region she rested her head on Scabior's chest, annoyed that the rope was cutting in.

Scarlett absentmindedly reached for her wand, muttered a contraceptive spell and undid Scabior's ropes. She then dropped her wand and lay on top of him, letting one hand undo his blindfold and the other stroke her hair.

Their breathing slowed until it was in the same timing.

"You enjoy that?" Scarlett murmured against his hot chest.

"Yeah." Scabior sighed, his breath ruffling her dark hair.

"Let's do it again some time." she muttered before falling asleep next to his warmth.

Scabior ginned down at her and nodded off, a smile planted on his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett awoke the next morning, her arms neatly folded against her stomach as she lay on her back on her mattress. Scabior had obviously placed her there sometime during the night.

She let a smile flicker across her face, remembering those moments before she fell asleep last night.

She was woken by a calloused finger which trailed down the side of her face.

Scarlett grinned and opened her eyes to the Scottish madman from yesterday who was licking his lips and smirking.

Scarlett shrieked and fell off her bed.

Her eyes popped open to reveal that she was still lying on Scabior's chest, underneath the large oak. Scarlett's rapid breathing slowed to her normal pace and she sighed, resting her head back on his toned chest.

Scarlett felt a breeze pass her legs and a shiver ran up them.

She suddenly realised their clothes were still off from yesterday. Chuckling to herself she reached for her wand which was underneath some leaves, she then summoned both their clothes back on and she wrapped her arms around Scabior's neck, pulling him closer.

He shifted and awoke to her movements and smiled down at her.

Scarlett fell back asleep, but Scabior watched the logs behind her, and how they were dapples from the rising sun.

Scabior wound his arms around Scarlett and exhaled, a worried frown upon his face.

**A/N: Ten points to the house who can guess why Scabior might be worried! LOL, please review! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Baileys96: This is how I picture Venator:**

**Okay, go onto deviantart. com and look up Greyback, it's the line drawing of his face by satanaya. The other picture of him is also on deviantart – it's Fenrir Greyback and the picture code is 141728173. The last pixture I think looks like him is on Viking-carrot. net, it's on art I think and Death Eater cards, it's the Mulciber one. I'm really sorry I couldn't put links up but fanfiction was being a tard. **

**It's kinda a cross between the three, I dunno. I'll let your imagination do the rest. Also the song mentioned is Stand and Deliver by Adam and the Ants. He kinda looks like Scabior with the jacket, well not particularly in this song, but if you watch Goody Two Shoes you will fall in love with him, I swear – enjoy the chapter! Aaaalssooo, Kurgan isn't mine, I nicked him from the eighties film Highlanders – would recommend it. **

Scarlett, Scabior and Felix were bent over, hands on knees, looking the prisoner in the eye. He wasn't telling them anything.

"I've had a fucking nuff of this." Scabior huffed and walked back over to the other bodies lying on the floor. They had passed out over an hour ago from extensive effects of the Crutiatus curse. This particular male wasn't telling them absolutely anything.

It was weird because they'd only asked him what his name was and what blood status he possessed. They had crucio'd three of his 'friends' into unconsciousness but he still hadn't told them anything.

They had sliced off his left ear and part of his lip, tortured him to the point of no return and obliviated him and started again three times.

A drop of sweat ran down the side of Felix's face and he brushed it off carelessly with a hand.

Scabior suddenly turned on the prisoner and shouted out, "Avada Kedavra!"

The prisoner dropped to the ground, his narrow eyes closing slowly. The man was a stray piece of filth they found getting high in a massive 'Alice in Wonderland' type hole.

It had puzzled them dearly but Scabior was worried. _Was he losing his touch?_

Scabior tugged Scarlett over by her sleeve, behind a tree and brought his face down to hers, "Am I losing my touch?" He seemed sincerely worried.

Scarlett glanced up at him in surprise and replied, "No fucking way."

"So I still scare you?" He whispered, breath tickling her cheek as she saw him magic up a steel knife from thin air.

He trailed it along her jaw and held it at her neck, his grip increasing on her arm. Scarlett's breath hitched and wondered how long he would do it to make his point. He noticed her tense as her breathing sped up.

"Goooood." He breathed down her neck.

As he stepped away, Scarlett looked up at him in fear._ Was he really going to revert to his old ways when Scarlett was new?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A couple of days had passed and Scabior was back on the ball, his prisoners coughing up information as soon as he looked at them. Usually Greyback would be the intimidation factor but since the werewolf was gone, Scabior was back to his old cocky, confident self.

It was a bright, sunny day and instead of moving camp by apparition, they were walking through the forest.

Scabior had gone back for a pee and Scarlett had kept walking, the rest of the group in front of her.

A loud cry came from behind her, "Stand and deliver!"

Scarlett's head swung back and she saw Scabior jump down from a tree and jog past her, beckoning her to join him. She followed him, immediately recognising the song.

He stopped at a tree and sung, "I'm the dandy highway-man you're too scared to mention." He shook his knees for effect.

Scarlett yelled back, running off backwards, "I spend my cash on looking FLASH and grabbing your attention." She grabbed her t-shirt and ruffled the bottom before speeding off.

Scabior caught up with her and said in her ear, "The devil take your stereo," He took off in front, "And your record collection."

Scarlett ran up and pinched his cheek, "The way you're looking qualifies for next year's old age pension."

They ran left along a hill and stopped in front of the group who were looking up at them in confusion. They yelled at the top of their voices, their arms in the air, "Staaand and deliiveeeer, aioh aioh, your money or your life!"

Scabior beat his chest, "HUH!"

"Tryyyyy and use a mirroooor, not a bullet or a knife!"

Scabior fell down, laughter spilling from their insides which were aching from happiness. They fell to their knees and ended up rolling down the steep hill sideways, landing at the bottom with Scabior lying across Scarlett's legs.

Scabior looked at her mischievously before climbing on top and pinning her arms to the ground. The others had managed to climb the hill and had left the pair behind.

Scarlett stared up at him, wriggling slightly under him. Her eyes were fearful as they met his.

Scabior lowered his mouth to her ear and nipped her lobe gently, sending a shiver down her back.

Unwelcome memories flooded Scarlett's vision and she pressed her eyes shut, forcing her body to become rigid and unresponsive.

His question caught her off guard, "How many snatchers do we have?"

She opened her eyes to see he was already up and offering a hand. She took it and he wrenched her up, hanging his arm over her shoulders and forcing her to walk behind the group.

"Eer, well, you, me, Felix, Nero and X-ray so I guess that means five." She mumbled, unsure of what his angle was.

"What about Nancy?" Scabior muttered.

"Well, she's a fifteen year old Gryffindor who was snatched by us and is against violence, so I think we can count her out."

"We need some more men, our group is getting smaller and smaller-" Scabior frowned.

"So?" Scarlett interrupted.

"So, my group used to be the best in the whole south of England, sure most of that was 'cause of that stinky mutt but still..."

Scarlett looked up at him, "What do you suppose then?"

"We find some more recruits." Scabior replied simply.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scabior, Scarlett, Felix, Nero and X-ray strode forward through the crowds of people amongst the ministry. Ever since Voldemort had killed Harry Potter, his followers had gotten wind of a pack of Undesirables which were teaming up against the powerful wizard.

They were determined not to let some scum threaten the Dark Lord's reign so they took over the ministry and demanded they cracked down on any other people who were gaining in force against them.

Now this meant there were many more men who were signing up to be snatchers and fight for Voldemort, and that provided Scabior and Scarlett with a wide range of choice as to who they should recruit.

Scabior took a sudden left turn down a large corridor which caught Scarlett off guard. She ended up walking into a Death Eater and got a less than welcome expression. Scarlett scurried off back to Scabior and stayed close behind.

They entered the court room which was not presently being used as one. It was littered with tens, maybe a little fewer than 200 snatchers. Some were sitting along the isles but most were in the middle, chatting.

Scabior wanted to test them on their wand and physical abilities so he walked into the centre and coughed loudly twice. He looked at a man of average height and yelled, "Avada Kedavra." The man didn't raise his wand and instead dropped to the ground, dead.

The others brought their guard up, along with their wands which were posed at Scabior defensively.

Scabior walked along to another and shouted, "Crucio." The tall youth deflected the spell with ease and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

Scabior pointed a thumb towards Scarlett and the man walked over to her, glad he had gotten the job.

He did this with three other men who looked intimidating or strong enough to handle a fight without a wand. Scabior then turned towards the older looking man was sitting in Umbridge's chair, his feet propped up on her desk. He looked around 34, not 19 like the rest of the trainee snatchers. He had long, black hair tied up into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and blue eyes which looked down on Scabior condescendingly.

Scabior was instantly drawn to his cavalier attitude and sent a curse straight at him, "Avada Kedavra!" This spell held more enthusiasm than his previous ones.

The man picked up his wand and sent it off to one side, knocking two men off their feet.

Scabior ginned and motioned over to his team. He followed the men who were standing around Scarlett and looked over those he had recruited.

He turned to the youth from earlier, "Name." Scabior demanded.

"Sean." The man replied shortly. He was taller than Scabior by an inch and was slim with short brown hair, blue eyes and solid dark brows. He had a birth mark over one eye which made him look like a patchy dog.

Scabior nodded and looked at the second man who was also taller than Scabior by an inch, instead this one was ginger and had brown eyes which gave no insight into depth whatsoever. His hair was longer and ruffled on the top of his head, the sides short. He looked like a bored teenager who had no idea what he had just signed up for. "Jason." He mumbled before shoving his hands in his pockets.

Scabior looked over the third man who was considerably shorter and looked like X-ray's long lost brother. He also had a twitchy demeanour and messy black hair which he struggled to keep out his eyes. He looked up at Scabior's expectant gaze, "What?"

"Your fuckin' name please." Scabior huffed.

"Oh, I'm Zach but e-everyone calls me Ziggy." He bit his bottom lip and caught Scarlett's eyes which made her smile at his nervousness. She remembered when she first joined the ranks, and that churning feeling in her stomach when others were silently judging her.

Scabior moved over to the man who was standing away from the others. He had golden brown hair which was pushed back from his face, brown eyes, a ring in the top of his left ear and a strong jaw line. He was exactly the same height as Scabior and had the same, cool presence and stony exterior.

"Caius." The man offered, his velvety tone low. He tilted his chin out and smiled slightly.

He looked over Scabior's shoulder at Scarlett and winked, causing her to blush. Scabior's eyes narrowed as he looked back to the tall man with the studded leather jacket.

"An' who are you?" Scabior asked, his tone tired.

"Kurgan." The deep voice replied. It was more like a growl and reminded Scabior of Venator. Kurgan had the same black hair and the same tall, wide body which towered over the group menacingly.

Scarlett looked up at him from the other end of the group and suddenly felt very uneasy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scabior sat around the camp with his new men. Earlier that day they had snatched a whole lot more people and had purchased a new tent as the other one was getting a bit crowded.

"I think we've earned enough money today to go and celebrate!" He shouted, raising his small bottle of Firewhiskey which was nearly empty. The others all cheered, bottles of whiskey in their grasps.

"What d'ya think Scarlett?" Scabior turned towards her.

"Knockturn alley!" She shouted, knowing that as soon as Voldemort began to rule over the wizarding world, one of the first things he sent his followers to do was fix up some of the surrounding villages so he would have something respectable to rule over.

"Alright then." Scabior yelled back, earning cheers from his men.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scabior, Scarlett, X-ray, Ziggy, Nero, Jason, Sean, Caius and Kurgan were standing outside the Three Broomsticks which was actually in Diagon Alley.

Kurgan had persuaded Scarlett into one of the few pubs left which were usually full of people who didn't support Voldemort fully, but weren't against him in any way. They were all for staying out of the opinions and were not left alone because of it. Kurgan enjoyed taunting the people there and was definitely not going to change his ways tonight.

They strode into the large pub and looked around, people everywhere laughing and smiling. As soon as the door opened and the cold evening air swept in, their smiles faltered and they quietened down.

Kurgan moved forward, followed by Sean and Caius, pushing some people aside he ordered three Firewhiskies.

Scarlett and Scabior walked over to the side of the pub where some middle aged men were talking and drinking. Jason, Nero, Ziggy and X-ray joined them but the men were obviously oblivious to their presence.

Scarlett picked up one of their drinks and took a huge mouthful before spitting it back out and replacing the glass on the table. The men looked up at them, no longer able to avoid it any longer.

Scabior jerked his thumb upwards, "Out." He said, his voice low and threatening. The drinkers scooted out of their seats and out of the pub, leaving the warm wooden chairs around the huge circular table behind for Scarlett and the others.

Scarlett sat in the seat closest to the wall, Scabior next to her on one side. He was sitting next to Nero, then X-ray, Ziggy and Jason. Scarlett relaxed, knowing the man next to her, well, she thought she did.

Jason motioned to a barmaid who scuttled over, wary of the red ties they wore around their upper arms. She looked down at the young man who was currently chewing a piece of gum and looking at her with a lustful gaze.

"What will it be then?" She squeaked as his hand grabbed one of her legs.

Jason looked around the rest of the table then back at her, "Six Firewhiskies. Straight."

The barmaid nodded timidly before gently yanking her leg out of his grasp and walking away to get his order.

It wasn't long before their drinks were there and the others had joined them, Kurgan next to Jason, then Sean and Caius who was next to Scarlett. She was sitting low in her seat, her legs perched upon the table next to her drink which she reached for every now and again.

Their mundane conversations had turned too boring for her to listen to so she reached for a cigarette in her pocket. Scarlett brought her tin box out and cursed when she couldn't find a lighter.

Caius noticed this and produced a box of matches from his jacket.

Scarlett looked sideways at him and put the cigarette in her mouth, turning her head towards him. Caius struck the match on the inside of his upper teeth and lit it for her. Scarlett took a few heavy drags before exhaling the smoke upwards, enjoying the nicotine seeping into her bloodstream.

She held the fag in her hand and reached for another Marlboro light from her tin. She held it out to Caius who wordlessly accepted, flashing a wolfish grin which had her heart racing.

Scarlett blushed again and looked down as his arm leant on the back of her chair. He gripped the back of her head lightly and directed her face towards his so he could light his cigarette off of hers. They both took large drags and breathed them out, a cloud of smoke engulfing the pair.

Scarlett mentally noted how intimate that had been and how she had never done it with Scabior, not that they were going out or anything but still...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hours later it was around ten at night and all the other people there had long gone, leaving the snatchers in peace to so whatever they wished.

Bottles of Firewhiskey were scattered about the table along with cigarette ash and empty packets of peanuts. Someone, Scarlett couldn't remember who, shouted out, "Strip Poker!"

Everyone seemed to go along with the idea and Scarlett was feeling a mild sense of unease again. She was good at poker but she didn't know what the new recruits played like.

Everyone had made their bets with a pack of cards Scarlett had summoned up with her wand.

"Right," Scabior motioned to Sean and Caius, "If that shot glass is the dealer, then you two are the blinds."

Sean sighed and placed 7 galleons on the table, "Minimum," he said.

Caius grinned and reached into his pocket for his money. He placed 20 galleons on the table, "Maximum."

They all delved into their clothes for whatever money they had and placed it accordingly on the table.

"Call." Scarlett said. The rest of the players followed and put their betting money forward.

Scabior revealed his hand and laid down a selection of cards which shocked the others, "Royal Flush, Ladies and Gents." He grinned.

Scarlett swallowed hard, knowing in the back of her mind that of course Scabior would be the best at poker. She looked down at her cards and swallowed again.

She had the lowest hand.

Scabior peered over to see what she had and called out, "I'm sure no one has lower than a high card?"

The others chuckled darkly and replied, "No."

Scarlett looked at them all before deciding what she should take off first. She had come in her worn jumper and jeans with her new boots. Underneath her jumper lay a black bra which was presently one of the only things between these dangerous men and her bare skin.

Kurgan leant back against his chair and grumbled, "The top."

The others smirked and agreed through a series of grunts.

Scarlett gave the others a stony gaze which revealed none of her true emotions as she lifted up her jumper and pulled it over her head, revealing her c-cup breasts and flat stomach which was riddled with scars, as were her arms.

Scarlett swore she heard some others gasp but Kurgan let out a deafening wolf whistle which drowned it out.

She brought her arms up to shield herself from their piercing gazes. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Caius and his expression. Surprisingly to her it wasn't shocker, nor pitiful, but instead understanding.

She was beginning to think there was more to this man than met the eye.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

An hour and a half on, Scabior looked at the group and decided it was best for them to stop playing and call it a night.

Scabior had only taken his scarf off and it was now lying on the back of his chair. Nero had taken his jacket and trousers off, X-ray, Ziggy, and Kurgan were without their jackets but that was all. Jason and Sean were just without trousers, Caius was without his top and Scarlett was without her top, trousers and bra much to her dismay.

Her arms were clutched tightly over her body and she was shivering.

"Alright then, fellas," Scabior slurred, "I think it's time we head back, we've all got an early mornin' tomorra."

Scarlett quickly leapt off her chair and rooted around for her bra.

Caius' hand came out of nowhere and presented it, hanging off his index finger. Scarlett gasped and reaching for it, she blushed, moving under the table to get redressed.

Kurgan pulled his chair back and moved his head down, trying to get a sneak peek but got a nasty surprise when Scarlett kicked him in the face.

He groaned and clutched his nose which was starting to bleed. He stood up from the table and reached for his leather jacket, replacing it on his huge frame before walking out the door, a hand pressed to the bridge of his nose.

When Scarlett had finished getting dressed she got out from under the table and looked up at Scabior and Caius, wondering who to follow out the door. They both looked at her expectantly before she made up her mind and bolted out without either of them.

Scarlett slept that night wondering if Caius was the one she was meant to be with, rather than Scabior. Scarlett then shifted in her bed and decided she didn't even know the man, but first impressions do count...

**A/N: New characters! Tell me what you think of them ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Baileys96 – don't worry about Greyback coming back, Venator swore revenge on Scabior and his group and by fuck he will have it. Scabior and Scarlett will have many more dealings with half breeds yet to come...**

**Also, if you were wondering what Caius looked like; type into Google images Hollyoaks Walker or watch the last couple of episodes and look out for him.**

Scarlett walked out of her tent rubbing her eyes and scratching her bed hair, unaware that Caius was watching her from one of the logs.

"Morning." He greeted her, his eyes flickering towards her legs then back up again. He smirked.

Scarlett looked at him then down at her legs, they were completely bare.

She had forgotten to put trousers on.

"Shit!" She shouted before running back in the tent and putting on trousers.

_How the fuck could I have forgotten those?_

Scarlett cursed and mentally noted that they had recruited new men yesterday and she was going to have to get used to them. Because Felix and Nancy stayed behind at camp yesterday, they hadn't really had chance to meet the new guys yet.

Scarlett waited a while before venturing outside again, making sure she looked presentable in the mirror. Scarlett thought she looked an absolute mess but there wasn't an awful lot she could do about that.

Scarlett was greeted by a particularly amusing site: all the men were squashed onto the logs and looked very uncomfortable.

Scarlett sighed at their dim-wittedness and removed her wand from her left boot. She then summoned up two more dead trees which were placed next to the others in a circular shape. Scarlett watched in interest as the men stood up and migrated to their own little groups; X-ray, Ziggy and Jason on one log, Sean, Caius and Nero on another, and Scabior, Kurgan, Felix and Nancy on the last.

Scarlett chose very carefully and sat on Caius' log, sandwiched between Sean and Nero. She refused to sit next to Caius for fear of embarrassing herself again as she so often did in his presence.

"Don't want to sit next to me, then?" Caius taunted, looking at her from the end of the log.

"Naah," Sean butted in, wrapping a lean arm around her shoulders, "She wants to sit with me, don't ya sweets." He laughed, Scarlett could feel it vibrate from his chest and she glowered.

Nero let out a whistle and laughed to himself, knowing that Scarlett's anger could kill a man.

Scarlett ripped Sean's arm off and stood up, facing him, "So you think I'm just a defenceless girl that will go along with you because you think you're good-looking, hmm?"

Sean looked up at her with confusion. A look of arrogance then spread across his face and stayed there like a smug disease.

"Oh," He started, "Are you frigid, then?"

Scarlett leapt forward and knocked Sean to the ground. She threw punch after punch at his face and neck before tearing his hair out and scratching at his face. Sean tried to defend himself but she was too quick and whipped out her wand which she then used to shout out, "Crucio!" at the top of her lungs.

Sean writhed around on the ground and he began to foam at the mouth.

Scarlett stopped suddenly and let him lay there for a while. She stood up, ignoring the shocked looks from the new men and sat back down next to Nero.

"It's nice when it's not me for a change." He joked to her, earning a gentle punch on the shoulder.

When Sean finally managed enough strength to stand again he walked over to Scabior and stared at him helplessly, "Aren't you going to fire her or something?"

Scabior replied coolly, "Well, you should have known what you were signing up for when you accepted the job." He stood up and gave Sean a pitiful look, "Just be glad there aren't any werewolves here to finish you off." He sneered before shoving Sean over backwards.

Caius looked at the ground, suddenly seeming guilty and ran his hand through his mane and fiddled with his earring. His nervous behaviour at the mention of werewolves didn't go amiss with Scarlett and she watched him closely for the rest of breakfast.

Scarlett was glad that the new recruits were aware of her power over them in their large group.

Later on in the day they were walking as a group through the forest, searching for runaway traitors and Mudbloods. Scarlett wondered if any of them apart from Scabior noticed how obvious they all were in such a large group. Scabior was at the front with Scarlett, with Kurgan and Caius following closely behind and the others very far behind. Nancy had decided to join them today seeing as she knew Felix couldn't keep skipping work and she wasn't going to be left alone all day. Sean was at the very back of the group, trying to stay away from Scarlett and her wrath which was so easily brought on. He had to admire her though because of her strength and willingness to stand up for herself. He wondered how much she would have had to endure to gain that sort of self respect.

The image of her scarred body would stay in their minds for years to come. Most of them were shocked to see such a petite frame damaged so heavily. They felt a need to protect her, but as Sean had found out earlier, she could look after herself better than most of them could.

Sean was brought out of his thoughts when he stood on a particularly sharp stone. It stabbed the bottom of his foot over the bottom and caused one of his toes to click. He swore and concentrated on where he was going again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett actually laughed out loud when they actually found someone. Seeing as she wasn't really needed for brute force, she had slunk off elsewhere and had ended up jumping from tree to tree branch above their heads, watching them from above. They finally came across the person it turned out to be a boy of around thirteen, maybe his second year at Hogwarts which had been closed down and used for a Death Eater 'breeding ground'. He wasn't looking where he was going which was so common in young runaways who liked to look at their feet as they walked.

Anyway, the young boy had looked up at the last minute to see the huge group of men grin at him from only metres away. His eyes widened as his face held a look of almost comical shock.

Scarlett let out a snort of laughter from above and lost her balance, nearly falling out of the tree.

"Shit!" Scarlett swore as she swung from the thick branch which was at least thirty foot above ground level. Scabior motioned for Kurgan to go get him and he turned around and looked up at her.

Scabior sighed, "What you doin' up there?" He yelled, a hand cupped over his mouth.

Scarlett turned her head slightly and gave him a sarcastic look, "Just enjoying the view – what the fuck do you think I'm doing?"

Scabior smirked and removed his wand, aiming at her torso. Scabior sent a jinx right at Scarlett and the force knocked her back onto the branch again, leaving her with a bruise on her left rib. She grimaced and rubbed the sore spot, glaring down at the cocky snatcher.

Scabior turned back to his recent capture who was struggling in the steel grip of Kurgan. Jason was stood next to him, wand pointed at the boy's neck.

"Name." Scabior demanded, hands resting on his wand holster.

"Ryan." The boy said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Oh wow," Scabior retorted, sarcasm dripping from his every word, "that's really gonna narrow it down."

The boy noticed how stupid his answer was and muttered his surname.

"H-h-h-h-hunt." Scabior said, his finger tracing the page in his little black book "Found it."

"W-what are you going to do with me?" The boy asked, fear evident in his tone.

Scabior ginned that awful smirk and stepped towards the boy, "We're gonna turn you in, and get drunk on the money."

Scarlett dropped down from a lower tree behind him and silently approached from behind.

Caius suddenly blurted out, "I'll take him."

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"I mean to the Ministry," Caius corrected himself, "To the Ministry..."

Scarlett stopped behind him and watched intently, interested as to what he would do next. Watching Caius, she had found, was like watching a Cobra. Unpredictable.

"Alright..." Scabior still looked at him with suspicion but hid it well.

He yanked the boy away from Kurgan and threw him at Caius who caught him and held him tightly. Probably with more force than necessary, Scarlett thought.

Caius nodded and retrieved his wand and apparated.

Scarlett suddenly made up some pathetic excuse about needing to use a toilet and apparated after him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Venator watched him from the other side of the room. How his eyes slowly opened as he shook his head back and forth groggily. As soon as the light seeped under his eyelids he scrunched them up quickly and groaned again.

Greyback was lying on a torture instrument Venator had possessed for while now to keep unruly enemies under control. To put it simply, it was a bed of nails.

Hundreds of three inch nails were digging into his hairy back. Although there were loads of them and therefore his weight was distributed evenly, the smallest push and the rusty metal spikes would impale themselves into his flesh.

Greyback soon realised this and felt something in the bottom of his gut he hadn't felt in years; fear.

Venator rose from his seat and crossed the room, out of the shadows so Greyback could see exactly what he was dealing with. Greyback swallowed hard and tried to free his wrists from their restraints but it was no use. Venator saw this and Greyback watched his hand come forward to give him a gently nudge on the shoulder.

Greyback hissed as he could feel a drop of blood run from the stab of pain in his back.

"I wouldn't struggle too much, my former Beta." Venator mocked him, indicating that the nails were far from clean.

"Former?" Greyback tilted his head towards Venator.

"What," Venator stepped back and began to circle his prey, "You didn't truly think I would let you become my Beta again, surely?"

"Well," Greyback paused, thinking, "Who's your Beta now?"

"Hydell." Venator answered simply, as if the answer was obvious.

Greyback fumed, "But he's a fucking madman!" Greyback shouted.

Venator's mouth was suddenly at Greyback's ear, "I know."

Greyback turned his head away and wondered if Hydell would even do the job half as well as he had. Probably not.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As soon as Scarlett arrived at the Ministry she peered around the edge of the fireplace and looked around for Caius. He was three places down and had just stepped out, holding the boy by the scruff of his neck and heading towards the lift.

It was much less busy than Scarlett was expecting, but there were Death Eaters everywhere and they were watching them like hawks. Scarlett removed a piece of paper from her pocket and read out the invisibility charm which would keep her hidden for up to seven hours. More than enough time to see what Caius was up to.

She slunk down against the wall, even though no one could see her, and placed herself at least 4 metres away from Caius at all times.

Scarlett didn't fail to notice the way he would lean into the boy and smell his hair every now and again. The action reminded her of Greyback and she shuddered.

Caius got into the lift and turned around, pressing the button with a jab of his left thumb. Scarlet only just managed to slip in before the door closed and she stayed as far away from him as humanely possible, scared that he might notice her in there.

Her breathing was rapid as she watched his face and the slow movement of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled slowly. Caius was obviously very calm. He took a deep breath and stopped, looking over the elevator in confusion. It had already ground to a halt but his eyes found hers and he stared at her for far too long. Scarlett could already feel her mission had nearly ended but he smirked and walked out. Scarlett picked up the neck of her t-shirt and sniffed, all she noticed was smoke and the faint hint of her musky perfume. He _couldn't_ have smelt her from all the way over there.

As Caius exited the elevator Scarlett hung back for longer before stepping out and continuing to follow him. Her mind wandered to the fact that he could smell her and how he smirked. Maybe he knew she was there and wanted to toy with her?

_No...he wouldn't dare. Not with Scabior she could turn to if he got any ideas._

Scarlett eyes drifted down his back and to his legs and feet. They moved gracefully over the polished floor and were not a step out of place. His precise movements puzzled her and that question rose in her mind again.

_How is he such a perfect human being?_

Caius slowed to walk along another corridor and Scarlet mimicked his movements, stopping more abruptly. As she continued to walk, her fringe fell down over her eyes and she held up her hands to push it back from her face. Scarlett noticed him pick up speed and she started to jog whilst fixing her hair. Scarlett was so distracted that she missed the tall Death Eater in front of her and ran straight into him.

Scarlett's elbows rammed into his chest and he was pushed back by the sudden force. The man swore and regained his balance before swinging his arm out. Scarlett noticed the wand in his robes and realised this was not a smart one.

Caius heard the noise and pressed a hand against Ryan's mouth, pulling him into the shadows, watching the Death Eater. He watched as his gruff face screwed up in frustration as he continued to punch the air aimlessly, letting out a grunt every now and again.

Scarlett forgot all about Caius for a moment and focused all her attention on the problem at hand. She dodged his heavy swings and threw in a few punches herself, earning a loud moan and a bleeding lip from the man.

As he brought up a hand to feel his mouth, Scarlett used all the force her body could muster and kicked the man hard in his privates. He crumbled to the floor from the force of her attack, his hands clutched at his trousers.

Scarlett didn't feel a thing when her foot connected with his member, mainly because of the thick sole on her boot, but also because of the raging adrenalin inside her.

She took in a few deep breaths and remembered why she was there; Caius.

Scarlett walked more slowly along the corridor, her boots clumping against the floor, as she looked around for him.

Scarlett continued to walk down the corridor until she saw someone disappear down the room to her right. It could have been anyone but she needed to catch up with him.

Scarlett walked straight past where Caius was hiding and he leapt out, one arm still wrapped around Ryan's shoulders. Ryan let out a strangled squeak which made Scarlett whip her head around to the source of the noise. Just as her eyes rested on Caius his fist slammed down on her right eye and she fell to the floor, already blacking out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett finally came to with only one eye she could see through and a mild headache. It was fine though, she had suffered far worse than just a black eye. She was just grateful it was her bad one that got punched, otherwise she wouldn't be able to see anything.

Scarlett pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around. She was currently lying on the floor in what seemed to be an abandoned court room.

It was dark and musty and she could see water on the floor in some places. It looked as if it had not been in use for years, maybe decades. Scarlett automatically reached for her wand but she found it to be gone. She wasn't surprised. Scarlett's right eye came up to inspect her eye but a figure emerged from the shadows across from her and her attention was elsewhere.

Scarlett felt a new feeling she hadn't yet associated with Caius; dread. He stalked over to her and as her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the light, she saw Ryan's dead body sprawled out behind him. Caius followed her eyes and looked back at Ryan, making sure he hadn't suddenly just started moving again.

"Yeah," Caius said, his voice low, "I killed him."

Scarlett's eyes flickered to Caius and then back to Ryan. He had numerous bite marks all over his body and that only meant one thing. Caius was either a vampire or a werewolf. And seeing as he didn't get a rash when in the sun, Scarlett assumed her must have been the latter.

Scarlett realised what situation she was now in, and it would be the last god damn time she would find herself in it. Alone with a werewolf. That particular predicament followed her around like the plague.

Scarlett returned to her old self for a moment and sat up, cross legged. She removed one of her last cigarettes from the front pocket of her jeans and motioned to Caius, "You got a lighter?"

He frowned down at her, "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Well," Scarlett stuck the fag in her mouth and mumbled through it, "I speak from experience when I say that if I didn't act so calm, I would have already had fourteen heart attacks by now."

Caius tilted his head to the side and studied the odd creature before him. Never in his life had he come across someone as weird and lovely as her. But he couldn't dwell on those types of thoughts, not when he had a job to do, and a job his life depended on to get right.

He watched intently as she tilted the fag up and down through her teeth, and then scratched her eyebrow.

Scarlett felt eyes on her and tried to stop her fidgeting, but that resulted in her good eye having a nervous twitch. Caius chuckled to himself as she looked up and raised a hand to poke her eye in an attempt to stop it moving on its own accord.

She was so cute when she was scared.

Caius sighed and moved forward, watching as she shuffled back slightly, still wary of him. He moved forward quickly and prevented her from moving away by bracing his arms on the ground either side of her. Scarlett's mouth parted but the cigarette was stuck to the bottom of her lip by the moisture.

Caius brought a hand up and plucked it from her mouth, putting it in his own and lighting it, then blowing a huge cloud of smoke her way. Scarlett's pupils dilated as the smoke hit her eyes. She coughed delicately and brought a hand up to wave the smoke away. Caius stopped her by grabbing her wrist and bringing it toward his mouth.

He threw the cigarette behind him and brought his mouth closer, so that she could feel his breath on the back of her hand. For a moment Scarlett thought he was going to kiss it but instead his tongue darted out and licked her.

She tried to retract her hand in disgust but Caius simply took her other arm and pinned it to the dirty floor beneath her.

He leant right over her and covered her tiny frame with his tall, lean one. The closer he got the more Scarlett realised his imperfections. She wasn't one to talk but she really couldn't help noticing how his eyes were a bit slanted and his nose was too wide. His jaw stuck out maybe a little too far and his lips were quite-

Caius' mouth came down on Scarlett's hard, his teeth breaking her skin and causing her lip to bleed. He continued to ravage her mouth and neck, listening to her try not to let out a moan of pain, whilst one hand snaked its way up her top and to her ribs. He could feel the gentle rise and fall of each bone and his hand continued its journey to her back, feeling the many knobbles of her spine.

Scarlett felt breathless once again as his hand explored her body. It was different from how she'd ever been touched before, this was gentle and intimate.

But as soon as his hand reached her bra strap and began to tug, she pushed him away and pulled her top back down. Caius sat there, furious from rejection and the look in his eyes terrified Scarlett to her very core.

He pushed her back down, more roughly this time and bit her neck, leaving scratches and bruises all over. She began to scream and wriggled around under him, trying to make it more difficult, but Caius was having none of it and slammed her into the stone flooring with a grunt, making her vision blur.

Scarlett turned her head to the side and thought she saw a flash of something but then it disappeared. Scarlett was hoping for a miracle she knew would never come.

Caius' hands came back up to rip her top in half, he grinned at her exposed chest and bit her breasts hard enough to make her gasp.

Scarlett's eyes widened as a figure emerged from the darkness behind Caius. He missed the movement behind him because he was so concentrated on marring the soft flesh in front of him. The heavy blow which struck Caius on the back of his head knocked him unconscious and he collapsed onto Scarlett with a thud, cutting off her airways.

As Scarlett tried to wrench her arms from under Caius' heavy body, he was yanked off of her. Scarlett took a quick intake of air and gulped down the gas of life which flooded her lungs. Tears streamed down Scarlett's cheeks and she wiped them away feverishly before turning her head to look at her savoir.

She blinked twice but couldn't shake the image of the man in front of her. Standing there, with all his oddness was the Scottish nightmare who had haunted her dreams for weeks.

Hydell.

**A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out why Hydell is there! Please review ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, Baileys97 I will try to make it worse for Greyback but I can only go so far until Fanfiction bans my story for gratuitous violence, even though it's rated M. Also, not everyone else might like it, so if you like raaaaaaaaaaailly dark stuff I'd suggest Adult Fanfiction . net. ;) And HUNTED like an ANIMAL – Avoline Malfoy you made it sound so dramatic heeheh :)**

"Speechless, are we?" His sharp accent brought Scarlett back from the dazed state she had drifted into.

He continued, "Aaw, that's sweet ya know," He grinned menacingly, "I don't think I've ever had that sort of effect on someone."

She looked up at him and he widened his eyes, "Expect when I've already cut their tongues out."

Scarlett chest rose and sank at a violent rate, her mind trying to process how he could possibly be here. After a few minutes her mind caved in.

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real..." She mumbled into her arms, crossing them over her knees and burying her head.

"Oh, it's very real...very real." He moved so his mouth was at her ear. Through the gap in her legs she could see what he was wearing. It was an orange jumpsuit usually worn by prisoners in America.

_God, he just gets weirder and weirder..._

She could see his black boots were scuffed and worn, but looked more hardy than hers and outweighed the concept of kicking him then running off.

Anger bubbled up inside of Scarlett. She was furious. Furious that all her life there had been moments of peace and contentment that had been ruined by completely ridiculous and unexpected events that had once again destroyed what little happiness she had been harbouring.

Scarlett threw up her arms, "Why the fuck are you even here?" She screamed at him.

Hydell wasn't taken aback one bit, obviously used to outbursts such as hers, living with other werewolves and all.

"Well, that lad I jus' knocked out was sent by my wee Venator back in tha' cave over there." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the far wall opposite them. He plonked himself down next to her, sending a waft of blood and musky cologne her way.

"What?" She quietened considerably. Scarlett turned her head towards him, making sure to shuffle away first.

"Well, I'm 'is replacement Beta now, aren't a?" He started to chew one of his nails. "An 'e sent Caius to get revenge on you lot by kidnappin ye and rapin' ye and all that, and then that boyfrien' o' yours were s'posed to go kill 'imself or somein'. I weren't really litstenin' to be honest."

"Shit." Scarlett muttered. Her mind was racing and she needed to escape as quickly as possible. She wanted to get out but her wand was wherever Caius had hidden it and she was sitting next to a werewolf.

Her eyes darted from him to Caius on the floor. He made the softest groaning noise before tilting his head slightly. Scarlett's pupils dilated in fear as she watched him come back out of his stupor.

His head turned until it was facing Scarlett and his eyes snapped open, she moved back like a shot, right into Hydell. His arms came around to strap across her neck and waist, holding her securely in place.

Scarlett watched, mouth open, as Caius picked himself up and dusted himself off like a zombie from a horror movie. Hydell sensed her tense and bit down on the tip of her ear as a warning, causing her to wince.

Caius stood tall, staring down at her. His eyes flickered to Hydell, "You're a dick." He said, pointing a finger at him.

"And you," His finger returned to Scarlett, "You're in trouble now."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next few things that occurred happened in a blur and took Scarlett completely by surprise.

First of all, Hydell pulled her to her feet and next Caius's fist came out of nowhere and smashed across her cheek, leaving some blood and an angry red mark.

Scarlett opened her mouth and let some blood trickle out onto the floor. She spat the rest out and didn't dare look back up at him but instead kept her eyes focused on her puddle of red liquid.

Scarlett gave it another minute before spitting again and looking back up at him.

"Go on then," She said, "What the fuck are you waiting for?"

Caius paused and looked at her curiously.

"It won't do any good," She went on, "Whatever you two could possible do to me, I've already been in far worse. Scabior didn't kill himself. He stayed with me until I recovered, and that's why...that's why..."

"That's why what."

"That's why I love him." She whispered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Caius, Hydell and Scarlett apparated to about 60 metres away from camp. She collapsed onto the cold ground and threw the entire contents of her stomach up until it started aching.

Hydell yanked her up and pulled the bottom of his sleeve over his hand. He used it to gently wipe away the bits of sick and spit left there from the past hour. It had been one of the most painful and horrifying hours of Scarlett's life and would not fail to fuel her awful nightmares.

Caius walked towards her and she flinched as his hand came up to pat her hair back into place.

"You look quite messy most of the time so I'm sure they won't notice." Caius grinned arrogantly.

"What about the bruises?" Scarlett croaked out, her voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"They'll heal. Just say you fell over or something." Caius shrugged his shoulders.

"What," Scarlett gave him a sarcastic look, "Down the side of a mountain."

Caius suddenly stepped forward, trying to intimidate her. It worked and she backed into Hydell then quickly side-stepped away from both of them.

Hydell finally spoke, "Well, Venator wanted ya to suffer so I guess my job's done then." He gave a small smirk before walking off in a random direction into the thick forest.

"What now?" She looked to him for guidance. Caius was in control at the moment so he got to make the decisions.

"We're gonna to return to camp and pretend none of this ever happened. Got that?"

"But it's been over an hour and a half since we left..." She looked off to her right.

"Just tell him I couldn't find the right room or something and you came to help me out." Caius grabbed her shoulders and held her close, inspecting every inch of her until he was satisfied their excuses would be enough.

They walked all the way back to camp and tried not to look awkward as they stood before the others. Nancy saw Scarlett's state and ran over to her.

"What happened to you?" She asked, pushing a stray piece of hair out of her eye.

"I er, fell down the stairs. You know how clumsy I can be." Scarlett managed a weak smile. She pushed past Nancy gently and went over to the tent, finding her bed and lying down on it.

Scabior saw Caius arrive and walked over to him, "Where the fuck is Scarlett?"

Caius smiled, "In the tent."

Scabior spun on his heel and stalked into the main tent, staring angrily at Scarlett's back.

"What took you so long?" He nearly shouted.

Scarlett rolled over and sat up, revealing the black eye and reddish purple mark on her cheek. Scabior's anger dissipated and he walked over to her and knelt down in front. He placed her hands on her lap and inspected her wounds.

"How?" He mumbled, anger thinly veiled in his tone.

"I fell down some stairs." Scarlett said in a monotone.

"You're not foolin' anyone, Scarlett. I can tell when you're lyin'." He stood up and reached a hand forward to trace the angry mark on her cheek.

"Anyway," He gave her a puzzled look, "There aren't any stairs in the Ministry."

Scarlett gave him a wan smile and smacked his hand away from her face, she then walked over to the little cupboard next to the kitchen and rooted around for the alcohol. Scabior always kept it at the very back so it wouldn't be nicked.

She took the cork out with her teeth and took a very long series of gulps, enjoying the burning effect the liquid had on her throat. She raised the bottle to her lips and was about to take another hearty swig when Scabior snatched it from her and took a gulp himself.

"Slow down." He muttered before walking towards the sofa. Scarlett sighed.

"That's my good stuff." He said, looking at her over the top of the bottle.

It was a good couple of minutes before Scabior spoke again, "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch, ya know." He drunk from the bottle again.

"No." She said, walking over to him and sitting across on the other ugly green sofa, "If we're going to do this we need to play our cards right."

"What the fuck are you on 'bout?" Scabior grumbled.

"You remember what happened last time we jumped straight into things."

Scabior just looked at her.

"We got in way over our head." She explained. "If we're gonna kill Caius and that Scottish shit Hydell we ne-"

"He was there too?" Scabior shouted, smashing the bottle down on the table in front of them. It was nearly empty and only a thin dribble of vodka leaked out the side.

"God damn!" Scabior swore to himself.

"Calm down!" Scarlett begged him, looking warily towards the opening of the tent. Caius had probably overheard them arguing.

"He made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone!" Scarlett said, her voice shrilly.

"What could he possibly do that we can't match, eh?" Scabior's world was spinning slightly.

"They have Venator on their side!" Scarlett shouted.

Scabior was silent again, thinking hard.

"Voldemort still thinks we're completely loyal to him, doesn't he?" Scarlett mused aloud.

"Yeah..." Scabior glanced up at her.

"Well then we need to convince him that Venator's pack is going to cause an uprising against him."

"Why would they do that?"

"Maybe because Voldemort didn't respect them all along and isn't planning on letting them have any privileges in the new world blah, blah, blah..."

"Yeah, but we won the war ages ago. Not us personally, but it was the same side." Scabior told her.

"Yes," She agreed, "But even so, Voldemort hasn't gathered enough organisational skills to advance his rule over the entire wizarding world and the muggle world. Muggles probably don't even know he's won."

"Good point." Scabior sat back down again and propped his feet up against the table. He hung his arm off the back of the sofa and Scarlett saw this as an invitation to sit next to him. She plonked herself down and crossed her legs, leaning her head on his broad chest. Scarlett inhaled his scent and relaxed again.

"When shall we go then?" She asked quietly.

"Give it a little while." Scabior grinned and planted a peck on the top of her head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Three days later, Scarlett and Scabior were sitting around the fire eating some bacon. Scabior caught Scarlett's eye and she nodded.

"Listen up, girls," He said loudly, clapping his hands together like some motivational speaker, "We're gonna split up today, half of you will go out snatching and the rest will come with me and Scarlett."

"Why?" Nero asked.

"Because, Nero," Scabior gave him an annoyed look, "We're doing a little test to see if the new recruits are up to the challenge."

"Oh, okay." He muttered back.

"So, Nero, Nancy, Felix, X-ray, Scarlett and I will stay 'ere." He looked at the others expectantly.

"Clear off then!" He yelled, watching them get to their feet slowly.

They disapparated one by one until only the original members were left.

Felix turned to Scarlett, "What's really goin' on?"

"Look at my face, Felix, do you really think I got it from falling down the stairs?"

Felix's eyes widened, "Who did it?"

"Caius. Caius and Hydell." Scarlett replied shortly.

Nancy gasped, "Hydell? That Scottish werewolf from Venator's pack?"

"Yeah," Scabior spoke for her, "He wanted to make us suffer. And now we're returning the favour."

Scarlett folded her arms over her chest and watched as Scabior explained the game plan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are shitting me?" Nero asked heatedly.

"No, Nero," Scabior replied, "We're ain't 'shitting' you, ya rude little fuck."

Nero bowed his head in defeat.

"Scar, this is a death wish." Felix told her. Scarlett looked up at with a puzzled frown, _no one_ had ever called her that before. But she just shrugged it off. Maybe she could live with a nickname. Even one which was a little literal.

"I know, but they need to be taught a fuckin' lesson." She wound her arms tighter into a self hug.

Scabior ran and looked around just out of the tent, then back to them.

"Right, it's about 7 about now, if we go later on we might catch 'im."

"What time?" X-ray spoke.

"Erm, 9:30pm?" He suggested. They all nodded in unison and discussed what do with the time leading up to it. Theoretically, it should all go well, seeing as Scarlett and Scabior were being 'helpful' towards Voldemort by telling him if he was in danger as a ruler.

But then you had his temper, the Death Eaters, _their_ temper, the circumstances, the fact that it was Scarlett warning him that his men were being threatened...

There were lots of ways this evening trip could turn out unsavoury, but then, none of their plans had turned out well.

Before long, 9 o'clock had loomed over them and their stomachs were churning in anxiety. They had spent most of their day snatching and but were still lively and skittish. What if Venator knew their plans? What if Caius knew? What if _Voldemort_ knew?

Scarlett's eyes turned wide with the prospect and she was smacked on the back of the head forcefully by Scabior.

"Snap out of it." He said brusquely, pushing past her and pacing in front of the alcohol cupboard, turning and looking at it every now and again.

Scarlett moaned and rubbed the back of her head, staring daggers into the back of Scabior's skull. Felix watched from under his hat and chuckled slightly. He was lounged out in the sofa nearest to the beds, his feet hanging off the end and Nancy lying down on top of him. Her eyes were open but she was drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Nero noticed Felix had started snoring as well and threw a scrunched up piece of newspaper at his head. It knocked his hat onto Nancy's face and they both woke up.

X-ray took the coins they had earned earlier that day out of his pocket and began counting them in his left hand.

"Okay!" Scabior snapped loudly. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"We've been sittin' around for long enough. Let's go." His mouth was set in a straight line.

Scarlett and the others stood up and walked over to him, the same look of weary determination on their features.

"You can't go." Felix turned back towards Nancy.

"What?" Nancy demanded. Scarlett sighed, sensing the signs of the first fight of their new relationship.

"Felix," Scabior said loudly, "Look, we can't do this now – we've got something to do. Stop pissin' around with your girl, either she stays 'ere or comes with us – makes no difference to me."

"I'm coming," Nancy decided for the both of them, "I've survived far worse without your help."

Scabior nodded to Scarlett and she gripped his arm. They disappeared in a loud crack, followed by Felix, Nero, X-ray and Nancy. Scarlett breathed in the cold air of Hogsmeade and began to shiver.

_The others must have arrived back by now. They're probably wondering where they are..._

Scarlett's thought were interrupted by Scabior who gripped her upper arm and led her up towards the castle which was looming above them in the dark sky, it's jagged silhouette held one of recognition and warmth once, but now only dread and fear.

As they made their way up to the castle they got dirty looks off dangerous looking men which surrounded the castle, guarding it. Their glares reminded Scarlett of what they were about to face more of inside.

The huge gates were lined with Death Eaters, their faces cold and twisted with malice. As soon as they approached, a particularly large one stepped forward and gave them a stony look. Scabior rolled up his sleeve to show the dark mark and the man stepped aside again. Scarlett edged forward behind Scabior as he strode forward confidently. She marvelled at his ease at being around such dark people.

Entering the stone castle, Scarlett noticed how cold it was and she started to shiver again. Down one corridor they passed she saw a small man being kissed by a Dementor. Scarlett didn't pause to stare as she jogged to catch up with Scabior again, hanging close to his elbow.

They turned a series of corridors and Scarlett thought she recognised some of them as her old classrooms, but that was years ago now. Scarlett stopped them after three minutes of walking.

"Wait." She tugged on Scabior's sleeve.

"What is it?" He stopped walking, but didn't face her.

Scarlett looked thoughtful before saying, "I think, wait...yeah."

"What?" Scabior was growing impatient.

"You see the corridor down there?"

He nodded.

"The Great Hall should be on the left." She gave him a serious expression.

"And?"

"He'll be in there, won't he?" She said condescendingly.

Scabior swallowed the lump in his throat, apparently he was just as scared as she was.

"Let's do it then." Nero said, pushing past in between the two.

**A/N: Please review. Please. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: PLEEEASE REVIEW IF YOU'VE READ IT – you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me – thank you to all those lovely people who already review. And slow, there'll probably be more Greyback in the next chapter – I don't know when I should reintroduce his torture session ;) Oh yeah, and their patronus's have colour. **

Scabior and Scarlett turned their heads to see Nero walking down the corridor alone. They looked back at each other and quickly jogged after him.

As soon as they were outside the doors to the Great Hall, Scarlett started to shake, "What if it goes wrong, what if he knows, what if he kills us all?" She was beginning to get hysterical.

"Hey!" Scabior yelled in her face, gripping her arms and shaking her.

Scarlett quietened down.

"Tha's not gonna 'appen, we'll be fine." He reassured her. Scarlett's eyes were still full of fear so Scabior leaned towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. When he broke away again, she was slightly breathless.

Scabior stepped forward and pushed open one of the doors. Scarlett stepped beside him and she was not surprised by what she saw. The long tables which usually sat in the centre of the hall had been replaced by scores of Death Eaters, some standing, some lying down on plush armchairs. Most of them were smoking or drinking and nearly all of them had what looked to be either a mudblood or a blood traitor on a leash. They looked extremely malnourished and tired, dark bags hanging under their weary eyes. Nancy stared at their prisoners, horrified.

Scarlett's eyes followed all the way up to the huge throne Voldemort was sitting upon, his arms across his lap which was covered in the dark robes he always wore. His haunting presence seemed to cover the entire room in a blanket of fear.

Scarlett shrunk back behind Scabior and peered around his arm, to see if Voldemort had noticed their entrance. He had.

Scabior placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward gently, keeping her next to him as he approached the Dark Lord.

As soon as they got within 3 metres of him they all knelt down, bowing their heads.

"You may rise." Voldemort hissed after a while.

Scabior raised his head a little and swallowed, "My Lord, we 'ave some news which concerns the welfare of you and ya force."

Voldemort put one pale elongated hand on the arm of his throne, and the other came was held out to mid air. Scabior stared for a bit before he saw Nagini's green head rose up to meet his palm. Nagini hissed at Scabior who shuffled back a little.

"M-my Lord," Scarlett said, eyeing Nagini warily, "We have, _suspicions_, that erm, there is a large werewolf pack who are planning an uprising against you and your army."

"There is nothing an accomplished wizard like me and my Death Eaters cannot take care of, I assure you." His cold tone cut through her thin confidence layer.

"My Lord, the werewolf pack belongs to Venator, in which Greyback used to be the Beta for."

She waited for Voldemort's reaction which came a whole minute later, "They are under my command, I am the ruler of the wizarding world so they can not possible think they could try to mutiny against-"

"My Lord, we have confirmed evidence!" Scarlett spoke up loudly, "They aren't happy with the way you're treating them as second class people, they were livid with how you thought you could use them for strength and extra numbers but don't respect them because they're half-breed-"

"Of course they're below us they have tainted blood, they're half-breeds!" Voldemort exploded, furious at her interruption, "I am not going to be threatened by a bunch of animals. I appreciate your warning but there is nothing they can possible do to harm me or my army."

Scarlett was frustrated he wasn't listening but she could do no more, "Please, my Lord, consider attacking them, for the safety of your army."

Voldemort raised an invisible eyebrow, "It seems to me you are more bent on revenge than protection for me and my army."

Scabior elbowed Scarlett and gave her a side look, _Don't say anything._

Scarlett gave him a tiny nod before turning back to Voldemort, "My Lord, you have the wrong end of the stick, I merely wish you to have a long and... interrupted reign." She gave him a wan smile.

Voldemort then said something that ruined their evenings, "Well if that's true then I would be insulted if you do not stay for the evening."

Voldemort only did this to annoy them, he knew perfectly that they were excruciatingly uncomfortable amongst his Death Eaters, but he felt Scarlett had not suffered enough yet for the murder of her father, Dolohov. He enjoyed toying with them both.

"Well, we kind of had plans to-"

"I would be insulted if you did not." Voldemort said, his word final.

"Of course we'll stay for a bit." Scabior offered, his resolution weak.

Nancy walked past Nero and tugged Scarlett back by her sleeve, away from the group.

"Look," Scarlett put a hand on her shoulder, "It won't be for long, just until they get drunk enough to stop noticing us, that's when we can sneak off-"

"Scarlett," Nancy's eyes were full of fear, "He's over there." She looked over to a tall group of drinking men in the corner, Scarlett recognised all of them immediately.

The tall blonde one wrapped an arm around his slim, female captive. He pulled her close and shoved his tongue in her mouth, gripping her sides with his huge hands.

Rowle.

"Okay," Scarlett's eyes widened slightly, "We'll just hang out in a different part of the castle, we'll be fine."

Nancy stepped back again, her eyes trusting.

"Right. We'll 'ave to set off now then." Scarlett said, pulling Nancy along with her, out of the Great Hall and along the corridor again, followed closely by Scabior, Felix, Nero, and X-ray. Scabior hung back to close the huge doors after them and they all leant against the wall, pondering where to go next.

"Well, he said for the evening so I suppose we could go up to our old classrooms or piss about for a bit." Felix suggested. Scarlett grinned at the concept and turned towards Scabior, "Shall we?" She held her elbow out as a mock gentleman's action.

Scabior smirked back and instead of winding his arm through hers, he slung it over her shoulders and walked with her around the corner. Scarlett felt more comfortable around him, but this feeling wasn't always there when he was close. She pushed this thought to the back of her mind and wrapped her tiny arm around his toned waist.

They walked all the way up to the fourth floor where Scarlett used to take potions. She let go of Scabior and pushed open the door. It seemed deserted and everything was covered in a very thin layer of dust. It looked completely dead, probably one of the affects of being placed under Voldemort's dark magic curse which didn't allow Mudbloods and half-breeds into the castle grounds.

Nancy slowly stepped towards a desk in the middle of the classroom. She stopped and sat down on one of the stools behind it, placing her hands on the grimy surface.

"I used to sit here." She said, almost dreamily. Felix and Nero sat down next to each other at the front, "We sat here." They said in unison. X-ray moved to the right of the classroom and curled up in a ball underneath the desk. He mumbled something but no one heard.

Scarlett sighed and walked over to a broken desk at the very back of the classroom. "I sat here." She said nostalgically. Scabior frowned and walked over to her, "No, _I_ sat 'ere." He said, shoving her off the seat and plonking himself down, putting his feet on the desk and leaning back, arms folded behind his head.

Scarlett swore from on the floor. She hooked her left leg around the front of the stool and tilted it back, causing Scabior to lose his balance.

"Whoa!" He shouted as he fell back off the stool and landed on his backside. Scarlett grinned.

Everyone else simultaneously put their heads on their arms and thought back to their school years. Nancy hadn't even finished Hogwarts yet. Scabior and Scarlett both got back up and sat down next to each other.

Scarlett then retrieved her wand and cast a patronus which flew from a white cloud into a fully defined fox which stepped forward and jumped onto the window ledge, accidently knocking over a few ancient potion bottles. It swished its rustic brown tail and sat down, looking over at Scarlett.

Scabior sat in awe of her patronus before casting one of his own. A huge black wolf stalked around Scarlett, its tail brushing past her leg, making her shiver. It strutted forward and growled at the fox who shifted even further back, knocking more bottles onto the floor. Scabior's patronus snarled, baring its white canines.

Scarlett stared at the animal in horror and turned her expression towards Scabior who merely smirked at her discomfort. Scarlett's patronus whimpered.

Scabior shoved his wand back into his pocket as his wolf made a lunge for the fox's neck. Suddenly the animals vanished.

"I- er, think we should move on now..." Nancy spoke up, breaking the tension and directing Scabior's intense gaze away from Scarlett. He stood up, not bothering to offer Scarlett his hand. She was reminded that he was a predatory animal, one that would change his feelings and emotions and morals in the blink of an eye. Scarlett realised that she could not trust him, as he was always hiding a darker motive underneath his exterior.

As they exited the classroom Nero turned to face the others, "I've got a really good idea for a game." He said, his eyes alight with excitement.

"A game?" Felix asked, his arm around Nancy's shoulders.

"Yeah," He replied, "Seeing as we're gonna be here for a few hours yet, we should play a game to pass the time."

"Well, what game?" Nancy said, attracted to the idea.

"Hide and Seek." Nero said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Really?" Scabior said, pushing past Nancy and Felix, "Are we six years old?"

Nero sobered, "Well, no, but we could make it interesting."

"How could you possible make it interesting?" Scarlett asked from the back of the group.

"Well, we play with no wands, and whoever the seeker finds first, he gets to do whatever he likes with them."

Scarlett shifted uncomfortably, "I don't like those rules."

"Well tough shit," Scabior said loudly, "Sounds like fun."

"Okay, we'll put our wands in the astronomy tower at the top of the castle, and then that'll be the floor which is out of bounds, just to make it fair." Nero proposed.

"Alright people, let's go!" Scabior shouted, striding past them, towards the moving stairs.

Scarlett moved up to the front of the group and led them the right way, finally coming to face the many staircases.

Scarlett put her hand on the banister and stared moving towards the top. She thought of where she wanted to go but the staircase wouldn't move.

"Guys," Scarlett said, a worry etched in her features, "The stairs aren't moving. It's probably something to do with the spell Voldemort placed on the castle."

Scabior was thoughtful for a moment, "You could make that jump, couldn't ya?"

Scarlett looked at him, eyes wide, "No!" She said in disbelief at his words, "No, I can't."

Scabior stalked up the stairs, the same way his patronus had done earlier. Soon enough Scarlett was gripping onto the banister for dear life as she leant back over the edge of the staircase. Scabior leant over her, his hand nearing hers, "Jump." He said, grinning at her with malice.

Scarlett swallowed before turning her back on him to re-assess the distance of the jump. It was easily two metres across, maybe more. There was no way in hell she was going to make it.

Scarlett breathed in through her mouth and then out through her nose. She crouched down slightly before leaping across, pushing herself forward with her feet. Scarlett landed on the other side with a hard thump, bruising her entire right side. She moaned and stood up slowly, grabbing the banister and leaning against it.

"See, ya did it." Scabior said. Scarlett returned his comment with a fiery glare.

She turned around and stalked off, out of sight. Scabior and the others followed her with ease, once of course he had charmed the stairs to move in line with the wall.

When they were at the very top of the astronomy tower, Scarlett stood by the edge and looked out onto the huge lake which surrounded Hogwarts. It was midnight blue, as was the sky. But there were no stars at all, only a huge smoky skull which lingered amongst the clouds in a sinister fashion.

Scarlett leant right over the railings and worked up some saliva. She then spat from the top floor and watched it travel down so far she could no longer see it. Scabior saw her and chuckled to himself.

"Hey," Felix calls from the other side of the room, "I found a little box we can put our wands in."

Everyone walked over to join him, and in his hands held a small brown box, covered in light engravings and a gold handle on top. Felix opened it to reveal a red velvet interior. Everyone placed their wands inside the box and Felix closed it again, placing it back down where he found it.

"Okay," He said, "No one gets to touch the box, until we've finished the game."

"How do we know when the game's finished?" Nancy asked gently.

"Well, when the seeker finds someone and, yeah, all that, they'll go off to find other people and when they do find everyone else then we meet back up here and go back to camp."

"Cool." X-ray spoke up.

They all looked at Nero. "What?"

"Who's the seeker?" They asked. It was pretty obvious, Scarlett thought.

"Erm, well, I suppose, Scabior can go first." He said, knowing Scabior would have withheld his wages had he said otherwise.

Scabior nodded triumphantly and turned away, closing his eyes and counting back from one hundred.

The others quickly scampered down the winding stairs, grinning like little children. As soon as Scabior reached twenty one he turned around and smiled. He knew exactly who he was going after.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett ran down endless corridors and finally found a classroom on the second floor. It was cleaner than the other one but was more derelict of life, if that was possible. She hid behind the teacher's desk for a few seconds. Then she swore and ran over to hide underneath one of the desks. "Too obvious." She muttered to herself before jumping up and running into one of the closets. Scarlett waited ten seconds before running back under the teacher's desk.

She heard footsteps and a familiar voice outside and froze.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scabior walked around the entire upper floor, and then the one lower, and lower, and lower, until he reached the second floor. Scabior swung his arms and whistled as he mindlessly walked along the corridors, peering into empty classrooms. Scabior was a tracker, a hunter, and what he was looking for was signs as to where she might be hiding. Scabior stopped his whistling as his eyes found footsteps imprinted in the dust on the floor. He grinned.

"Scaaaarlett, oooh, Scaaaaaaaarlett." He sung out in a menacing tone. He would find her, wand or no wand.

The corners of his mouth twitched up as he saw the footsteps disappeared into a classroom, the door wide open.

"Tut tut," Scabior said, "Left the door open, I expected more from you." He called out in mock disappointment.

Scarlett swore under her breath, _how could I have left it open?_

Scabior sniffed the air, a waft of smoke and musk leading him off to the left. He could tell she was underneath the desk, but as all predators preferred to do, he liked to play with his food. Scabior walked off to the right, long the side of the walls and other desks.

"I wonder where she's hiding." He muttered, loud enough for her to hear, like a mother searching for their mischievous child before bedtime.

Scarlett's heart was racing and she was absolutely sure he would be able to hear it. She crept out slightly from underneath the desk and looked out from around the desk. She watched him swagger long the back of the classroom, pausing to pick up potions on his way and drop them from his outstretched hand. She winced every time they smashed onto the floor.

Scarlett looked from him to the door, then back again. She was sure she could make it, but now was no time to be making bets. Scarlett had seen him at work before and she knew he could probably smell her, so she put one hand in front of the other and crept out from the table, not bothering to look back at him as she made her way out. Scarlett moved quickly but her knee landed on something sharp, like a needle of some sort.

"Shit!" She swore loudly. Scarlett lifted her knee to reveal a thumb tack. She flicked it away in frustration.

Scabior spun on his heel and his face lit up with the excitement he always associated with the thrill of the hunt.

Scarlett looked up at him once more and swore again.

"Such stupid rules." She mumbled, trying to get up and run out the classroom, but Scabior was too quick and launched himself in her direction, pinning her down back onto the ground.

He pressed his body against hers and moved his mouth down to her ear.

"Gotcha."

**A/N: So, what will Scabior do to his little captive, huh? Review and find out soon! **


	22. Chapter 22

Hey Guys, because of all the stories being deleted, I have followed Rosieali and uploaded all my fics onto yourfanction . Just type it into google (must be no spaces) and click on the first link. The website top is blue with a pen and pencil. I will start to upload all of my things onto there because there's no limit on violence! Message me if you can't get on there and I'll help you. Thank you for all reviewing, it means so much to me ;) See you soon


	23. Chapter 23

Hello again my lovelies, I meant to type yourfanfiction instead of yourfanction – sorry. And I've decided to upload my stories onto both websites just in case mine aren't deleted, but I'm pretty sure they will be. Anyway, you can find my back up at yourfanfiction . net – just type it into google and click on the first link that pops up ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Remember, if you review, like the lovely Baileys96, and suggest things like 'more Greyback and Hydell please', then I will take this onboard and try to bring it up again. The more you review, the more you'll enjoy the story ;) Also, the song Scarlett thinks of is I need by Maverick Sabre. Baileys96 this is for you: : / / 2 5 . . . p n g - if it doesn't work type it into google (no spaces) and click on the first link.**

Scarlett's breathing got faster and faster, Scabior grinned against her neck, enjoying her nervousness.

"Do we really have to play by the rules?" She whispered.

"I dunno, love," He murmured against her skin, "I kinda like these ones."

She wriggled against him, because even though she knew he wouldn't let go, it felt much better trying to escape than just lying there, helpless and pathetic.

Scabior leant back again, straddling her waist.

"Could you not sit on me, you're really heavy." Scarlett snapped.

Scabior grinned and pushed himself harder down onto her hips. Scarlett gasped at the extra weight.

"Dick." She spat under her breath.

Scabior smirked again.

"Now, what to do with you..." He trailed off, running his hands up and down her sides.

"You'll do nothing with me." She said, trying to add some dignity to her words.

Scabior tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Scarlett lifted up one of her free hands and walloped Scabior in the nuts.

"Fuck!" He roared, a mixture of shock and anger, and collapsed down onto Scarlett.

Scarlett shoved him off and wriggled out from under him, getting to her feet and bolting into the corridor. She looked back and saw Scabior, clutching the door frame, his eyes ablaze with fury. Scarlett yelped and ran off in the direction she had come in. Rules or no rules, Scarlett needed to escape.

Scarlett dismissed her wand seeing as she couldn't go and get that, so she ran straight to the stairs. When she had reached them she skidded to a halt.

"What?" She breathed, looking at the stairs. They were all in different directions to the ones they she had left them in. The jump which she had cleared by the skin of her teeth last time was doubled. It looked like an impossible assault course. Scarlett shut her eyes and opened them again, hoping they would change when she took a second look.

Scarlett started to panic, Scabior would be after her and she really needed to escape. She looked around in desperation and turned to face Scabior, who was behind her. He didn't smile.

Scarlett stepped back and her heel was no longer touching the floor. She tilted her head around to look at the staircase again.

"You'll never make it," He called after her, "I'll 'ave you one way or another." Then he smiled, and it was one of darkness and malice.

Scarlett clenched her fists and crouched down, then sprung forward. Her hands reached out and slammed down onto the top stair, and then her elbows joined them. Her arms gripping the top of the staircase, Scarlett dangled from the banister, her feet tens of metres above the ground. Scabior's mouth hung open as he watched her struggle to hold on. He then composed himself.

"Told you." Scabior taunted.

Scarlett's eyes pricked with tears and she let out a shriek of anger, "I could fall and die right now, doesn't that bother you?"

Scabior merely replied with, "You won't die."

Scarlett grunted and shuffled along to the side of the staircase, careful as she did so. When Scarlett was at the very edge she gripped onto the banister with her left hand and swung her right foot up. Scarlett managed to get one leg up, then the other. She then rolled down a few steps before stopping herself by putting her hands out. Scarlett walked back up to the top and saw Scabior.

"Told you." He gave her a serious expression.

She watched him for a few seconds before saying coldly, "You're a heartless bastard."

"I wouldn't 'ave let you fall." He replied, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

Scarlett stared at it before saying, "But, the rules-"

"Since when 'ave I ever given a shit abou' the rules?"

Scarlett didn't know what to do now. After a minute she said, "What about the other ones, are you still playing by those?"

"Course I am, love," Scabior winked at her, "I like those rules."

Scarlett didn't look back as she darted down the stairs and around the corner of the next corridor. She could hear the sickening scrape as the staircase moved and Scabior's footsteps as he landed on the other side.

Scarlett looked around frantically and found some marble pillars which framed the side of a huge hallway. She quickly stepped behind the one on the right and put a hand over her mouth, making her breathing less audible.

Scarlett shifted her left foot in a little and rubbed her right knee. It still stung from earlier.

Scabior came around the corner she had gone, just next to the stairs and he inhaled deeply. Scabior closed his eyes and followed the smoky smell, until he walked into a wall. Then he _opened_ his eyes and continued to follow the smoky smell.

His heart was beating frantically at the thought of claiming Scarlett as his own. His feelings towards her were nothing less of complicated and he understood what she had been through, but he still wanted her. Scabior yearned to run his hands through her dark hair, kiss her full lips, bite her soft neck and squeeze her slim hips. He wanted her to be his, and no one else's.

Scabior walked through an archway, then another and then to one more. He paused as the smell seemed stronger here. Scabior stepped forward silently until he reached the pillar on the right. Scabior then stomped his foot down, causing the sound to echo along the ceiling. Scarlett gasped and jumped out, running away from him.

But Scabior was too quick for her, his arm shot out and grabbed hold of her hair. He then threw her to the ground.

Scarlett yelped for the second time that evening and stared up at him, terrified. Scabior's member hardened as he thought of ravaging her petite body. He licked his lips, a hungry wolf.

He grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned her down on the ground, breathing hard as he planting burning kisses all the way from her shoulder up to the sweet spot underneath her ear. Scarlett's eyes rolled back into her skull as she struggled to breath.

"Please," She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, "Don't."

Scabior paused for a second, "It'll be differen' this time."

"Why?" Scarlett said louder.

"Cause I'm not a werewolf." And with that Scabior sunk his teeth into her neck.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett awoke, completely disoriented, her mind a blur. She could sense faint jabbing pains at either sides of her hips and around her breasts but she didn't at first have the faintest idea as to why they were there. The amnesia was so strong her eyes started watering.

Scarlett propped herself up on her elbows and looked around. She was lying not lying exactly where she had been thrown to the floor, but in another completely different part of the castle. This was really not good.

From what Scarlett could remember, Hogwarts was absolutely huge. Since she was only seventeen and a half, wait, seventeen and a half?

Scarlett's eyes widened slightly. It was her birthday.

Scarlett's gaze darted to the objects all around her. Scarlett's mind was falling apart at the seams and she had to grasp onto something that was real. The few objects she saw registered mildly with her brain; a bookcase, a wall, a high ceiling, a couple of steps and a bowl on top of a table. Also a sword in a glass case on the far side of the room.

_Wait, what?_

Scarlett heaved herself up, grateful to find she was at least in her underwear. She saw a patch of grey to her left and snatched it up, pulling her jumper over her head.

Scarlett got to her feet and turned around. It was Dumbledore's office.

The word 'kinky' flashed through her mind but she brushed it aside, scolding herself for thinking like Scabior at all. She suddenly realised it wasn't her thoughts which she heard. Scarlett's weary eyes slowly scoured the room until they landed on a very smug, half-naked Scabior. He was standing with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his tight plaid trousers.

Scarlett shuffled back until her butt his Dumbledore's desk. She was about to utter an apology but she remembered her had been dead for nearly three years.

"Finally awoken, 'ave we?" He called from the other side of the room. Suddenly it felt very small again. Scarlett looked from him to the floor. She saw her trousers and quickly bent down to pick them up, pulling them up over her legs in haste. As she was buttoning them up Scabior moved forward until he was less than two meters away.

"I-" Scarlett was cut off.

"You look a lit'le peaky," He said, the corner of his mouth pulling it up into a crooked grin, "You do remember what 'appened, don't ya?"

"O-of course I d-do..." Scarlett trailed off.

"Well then you'll remember that we didn't use contraception." Scabior smiled darkly.

"What?" Scarlett shrieked.

Scabior burst into a fit of laughter, "You're face, love! Oh deary me, you're so funny when you're angry." Scabior let out another fit of giggles which developed into a bout of sniggers until finally he was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.

Scarlett gave him a stony glower. She pushed past him and didn't look back to see she had knocked him over but he was laughing so hard he hardly noticed.

Scarlett made her way down the staircase and walked along, picking up pieces of clothing which she found along the sides of the corridor. A sock here, a shoe there...

When Scarlett was fully clothed she sunk down against a wall. She turned her head away from the direction she had come and pressed her red cheek into the cold stone. It felt good.

Scarlett sighed and relaxed, her legs stretching out in front of her. She tapped the toes together and thought of a song that she had recently heard on the radio in a muggle pub.

_I need...sunshine, _

_And I need...angels,_

_And I need...something good, _

_And I need...blue skies,_

_And I need...something good, yeah something good..._

An unexpected tear escaped from Scarlett's eye and she brushed it away. The voice she had heard was so rough, but gentle. It sort of reminded her of Scabior's husky tone. Not that she liked his voice or anything but...

Scarlett raised her head to the sound of footsteps. She was expecting Scabior but it was coming from the wrong direction. Her interest piqued at the sound of harsh breaths and occasional moans of pain. She got up and walked around the corner, being met with the site of Nancy, stumbling along, her face pale and blood smeared across her neck.

Scarlett gasped and ran towards her. Nancy collapsed in her arms, whispering her name in a plea for help.

"What happened?" Scarlett said, helping her lie down. Scarlett noticed some light cuts across her neck and some down her left arm. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot, pink circles ringed them as if she had recently been crying. Scarlett suddenly felt bad for leaving her alone. She felt a moral sense of duty towards her, she felt like a responsible older sister.

"I...I somehow ended up a few corridors down from the Great Hall...and he was there." She closed her eyes, her mind quietly shutting down.

"Nancy, Nancy! Who was there?" Scarlett shook her, trying to seize her dwindling attention.

"Rowle." Nancy whispered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a minute Scarlett realised Nancy was slipping off into a slumber, but one that she might not wake from. When they were standing Scarlett felt a hand slink around her waist and pull her into a hard chest. Hot breath on her neck caused her to get irritated.

"Not now Scabior, Nancy's hurt..." Scarlett trailed off as she saw Nancy's expression. Scarlett sniffed once. The scent of spicy cologne and mint filled her nostrils.

It wasn't Scabior.

Scarlett brought her foot forward and slammed the heel back into the man's shin. As he groaned in pain, Scarlett didn't recognise the voice. It wasn't Rowle. She whipped her head around and her glance confirmed it.

She didn't know this burly man with dark eyes who was bent over at the waist. He had black curly hair and light stubble along his jaw. A vertical scar lightly grazed his left eyebrow before getting deeper and disappearing behind his hair line.

He grinned at her and straightened up, putting on a sarcastic mask of politeness.

"Allow me to introduce myself," He grinned again and his eyes flashed darkly, "Macnair, Walden Macnair." He bent over, sweeping his hand in a gracious gesture. Scarlett didn't miss the opportune moment and smashed her foot into his face. This time he fell right over and Nancy gathered her wits, pulling Scarlett away down the corridor. Scarlett yanked her hand out of Nancy's grip long enough to deal Macnair the death curse. She didn't look back as they sprinted further down the corridor.

They ran until their lungs burnt and their feet ached. Scarlett stopped at a corner and leant against it, spitting on the floor.

"Don't do that." Nancy said, frowning slightly like a discontented child.

Scarlett let out a shaky laugh and wheezed her way through some more deep breaths.

Scarlett found her way along to the corridor outside the Great Hall, close to where the astronomy tower led up to. She grasped Nancy's hand firmly and led her along, and then up the seemingly endless amount of stairs. When they were at the very top, Scarlett began rooting around for the little box Felix had hidden their wands in. Her eyes lit up when she saw it, underneath a table with a map of the stars strewn on top. She got out her own wand and everyone else's. This game had to stop, and now.

Scarlett and Nancy were careful to creep along the dark corridors, not wanting to disturb separate little parties of Death Eater murdering torture sessions. The screams they heard as they passed shook Scarlett to her very core.

The first person they found was X-ray. He was cowering inside a cupboard not far from the Great Hall.

Scarlett swung the door open and cocked an eyebrow when he shrieked in surprise. He grumbled in embarrassment and stepped out, gently shoving her out the way. Scarlett handed him his wand and they all walked out of the classroom. On their way she asked him if he knew where the others could be.

He replied with, "Felix is on the third floor in the second potions class and Nero is the broom cupboard opposite the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room."

Scarlett stopped and stared at him, Nancy did the same.

He flicked his hair casually to the side and blinked. Scarlett had always thought he was an odd one, ever since she had drawn the short straw to decide where their beds would be. She smiled and continued out of the classroom, on their way to find the others.

After only sixteen minutes all were reunited again. That was all except Scabior. Scarlett sat tracing the intricate patterns of a nearby wall. They were sitting one of the higher up levels of the castle, on the same level as Dumbledore's office but on the farther side. The others looked resolutely bored and for a moment they all didn't move an inch. Scarlett's skin prickled slightly and she rubbed her arms with her cold hands. She then stood and walked out, muttering something about not being long.

Scarlett had been walking for a few minutes, in which direction she did not really care. As long as it was away from the Death Eaters and their horrific torture porn sessions. She glanced into each classroom and stopped short when she saw something which she had only ever heard in a rumour. Scarlett backed up a few paces and reached out to hold the doorframe. On the other side of the room was a tall, dusty mirror, framed simply in silver. The mirror of Erised.

Scarlett had always had a deep, burning curiosity to see herself in the mirror and what she desired the most. Apparently it relied solely on your subconscious so if she thought of anyone deliberately it wouldn't work. It also wouldn't work with more than one person at a time.

Scarlett stood exactly a metre and a half away and cleared her thoughts. She opened her eyes once more, slowly. Scarlett gasped in shock when she saw Scabior standing a few steps behind her.

"I do _not_ desire _that_." She sputtered in defiance.

"Cheers." A low voice came from behind her.

Scarlett spun around, sighing in annoyance.

"You ruined it." She shoved a hand in her pocket, a frown beginning to work itself onto her face.

"Alrigh' then," He replied, cocking a grin, "How 'bout I stand outside, then we'll see what _really_ takes ya fancy." Scabior walked out again.

Scarlett sighed again and turned around, placing both her hands at her side.

Scarlett focused in on the reflection in the mirror. Scabior still stood behind her, looking solemn. She could faintly detect a glint of mischief in his eyes. She blinked but the image stayed there.

Scarlett turned her head around towards the door. She saw Scabior then, a smile creasing in his features. He let out an explosive bout of laughter, "I couldn't 'elp it! I'm sorry, love." He continued laughing as she deliberated. Scarlett began to smile then, anger leaving her. She couldn't keep getting angry at him, even if he was just as immature or even more than her.

She giggled and linked an arm through his, pulling him out and back towards the others. Scabior tugged his arm from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders instead.

They made their way back down towards the hall. The entrance wasn't far from there and they had spent more than enough time in that god forsaken place.

Scarlett needed some time to think so she lagged at the back of the group whilst Scabior led the others towards the entrance. They winced as more screams echoed off the walls of nearby classrooms. Scarlett was mildly surprised they had lasted this long.

Her thoughts were interrupted though as a warm calloused hand clamped over her mouth as another wrapped around her waist, pulling her into the shadows.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload Lots of twists though! What will happen next...PLEASE REVIEW LOVELIES. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Lovescabiorx you were wondering if it was Macnair – she killed him in the last chapter! And also if you were needing a little more Caius – just visit neilnewbon dot tumblr dot com, it's like they're twins ;) OOOOH and go on youtube and type in 'Interrogate Walker: what would you like to ask him?' His voice is just hhhnnnnngggg...**

Scarlett didn't have time to scream as she was pulled away from the others, into darkness. Her eyes adjusted slightly once she was pulled into a room with dim light. She noticed that all the tables and chairs were pushed against one side of the room like someone had blasted them over there. Thrown to the floor, the second thing she noticed was a girl. Her hair was a pale blonde, almost white and was caked in blood and mud. Scarlett lifted the hair to see a pair of lifeless blue eyes staring past her. Scarlett jumped away from the naked, motionless body.

Scarlett was whipped over by an unseen force, her head moved in the direction of the tall figure holding the wand. He stepped forward out of shadows and grinned down at her. Rowle.

Scarlett growled up at him.

"Get up." He ordered, his voice cold but exited.

Scarlett shakily got to her feet and glanced around the room at the other Death Eaters. They were all lined up against the cold walls, Scarlett guessed as many as ten. She shivered but it was not from the cold.

Suddenly a wand was pressed to her throat and a head rested on her right shoulder. Scarlett froze as a child-like voice shook her to the core.

"Can we play with her now?" Bellatrix whined against her neck, giving the skin there an experimental lick.

Scarlett wriggled slightly, earning a sinister chuckle from the woman behind her. Scarlett twitched her right eye against a stray wisp of curly dark hair which had gone astray from Bellatrix's fringe. It smelt faintly of smoke and a pungent perfume that she probably thought was very alluring.

Scarlett closed her eyes as Bellatrix inhaled her hair and ran her hands over her chest. She reached a hand out to squeeze her right breast, a thumb flicking casually over her nipple. To her absolute disgust she felt a swirl of desire nestle low in her stomach. Scarlett squeezed her eyes tighter and wriggled a little.

"You know that's really not helping your situation." Bellatrix whispered, accentuating her point by letting her hands run down to grab her hips. When her hand slid under the belt line of her trousers Scarlett snapped out of it. She pushed away from Bellatrix, earning a high, angered shriek. Scarlett bolted towards the door but she was grabbed by a tall, tanned Death Eater with striking blue eyes. He wrapped an arm across her shoulders and one around her waist.

"Please, Avery," She begged, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes, "Let me go."

"What, when we're having so much fun?" He replied smoothly in her ear.

Scarlett gasped in surprise as he then threw her over to Rowle. She kicked him hard in the shin and continued to stamp on his feet but he simply lifted her off the ground and shoved her into a nearby wall. Rowle's lips came down hard upon hers, blood mixing with saliva, teeth crashing together. Scarlett spat into his mouth and he back-handed her hard, throwing her a good three metres to the right.

Scarlett heard a crunching noise as she landed on her ribs. Scarlett tried taking in a deep lungful of air but found a piercing pain accompanied it. She coughed twice and spat out a mouthful of blood onto the floor. She froze in fear. At that very moment Scarlett was more afraid of breaking a rib than getting gang raped by Death Eaters.

Avery saw her cowering on the floor so he walked over to her and knelt down. He gently pushed her over onto her back and leaned over, pressing a hand lightly to the part below her breast. Scarlett hissed in pain.

He took out his wand and traced the skin there, watching it heal back. Scarlett stared up at him.

"Why did you just do that?" She said quietly.

"Gives us more time to play." He muttered, leaning forward and nipping at her neck.

Rowle grabbed the back of Avery's top and pulled him off Scarlett: she was his.

He then proceeded to yank her up and shove her up against someone else, whilst the whole time Bellatrix was cackling with glee about the situation she found herself in. She waved her wand and Scarlett's clothes flew off in the direction of the door. Her wand clattered to the ground underneath her trousers. A blindfold zoomed past and wrapped itself around her eyes.

Scarlett whimpered as Rowle grazed his teeth along her neck, from her chin to her collarbone. He ran his hands slowly down her exposed sides then up to the straps of her black bra. Scarlett was down to just her underwear and was shivering against the tall Death Eater holding her. His name was unknown, except he was taller than Rowle – which was much taller than her. Her blindfold cut out all lightness and sight and for that she was eternally grateful, not wanting to watch whatever he decided to do to her next.

"Just fuck 'er already." A deep voice came from the other side of the room.

Rowle ignored this and kept feeling her body and the small Goosebumps which had erupted all over her stomach and legs. He ran his hand down her front and curled his hand round her mound, grunting as he pulled upwards, relishing in her squirms.

Scarlett's hope had vanished the minutes she felt those arms pull her away from Scabior, and the dread that had settled in her stomach was weighing her down like a pile of rocks.

Scarlett couldn't decide if she wanted him to take his time or just get it over with. Chances are in a situation like this she would either not ever wake up, or be too far gone to ever remember what happened.

Scarlett was brought out of her thoughts by a cold breeze which brushed past her hips. Rowle eased her knickers down, planting kissed all down her neck as he did it.

He dropped her knickers from an outstretched finger and grinned, moving in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scabior ambled along, completely unaware that Scarlett had been abducted by Rowle. He kept egging everyone on, complaining that they were too slow. As soon as they had apparated back to camp, Scabior went straight ahead to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a glass of strong muggle whiskey; all he had been able to get on their last essentials shop. He gulped it down, his eyes watering slightly as it went down the wrong way. He coughed loudly and walked back outside, glass in hand.

Scabior looked around at the others, the new snatchers were not there. Something was missing.

"Scarlett." He muttered, eyes wide. He looked around again.

"SHIT!" He bellowed, dropping the glass and apparating back into the castle.

Scabior made his way inside as quietly and stealthily as he could manage. Being a snatcher really was at that moment a very useful skill. He crept along the corridors, pausing to listen at each door for her unmistakable cries for help. He heard lots of girls screaming, not unlike sounds he had heard from girls underneath him, or Greyback. Scabior inwardly shuddered at the name. He wondered what on earth Venator was doing to him. Hopefully he was in as much pain as he had put Scarlett through in the past six months of being a snatcher.

Scabior nearly missed the soft hisses of pain from behind a closed potions door. They were accompanied with moans and grunts from what sounded like men, but Scabior could occasionally pick out the girlish shrieks of Bellatrix.

Bellatrix.

Scabior needed to think, if he burst in there, wand poised, they would most likely hit him with the killing curse before he's even blinked. He could always use a disillusion charm and sneak in there, but then as soon as he started killing them they would bound to know there was someone lurking.

_What the fuck am I gonna do?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Caius threw a rock at Ziggy's head which felt it and twitched slightly. He didn't turn around because to be completely honest with himself, Caius scared him. He was a dodgy character. Caius threw another stone, which hit Ziggy on the shoulder, before turning on his log to observe the captives they had sitting in the clearing they had found. The four teenage muggles were tied to each other with rope and were gagged and blindfolded.

The teenagers were sixteen year old girls save for a twenty one year old lad who had been supplying them with weed.

Jason had the bag of green sitting in the upper pocket of his denim jacket pocket. He had taken some out to roll a joint which he was currently sharing with Sean. The dealer on the floor was staring daggers at them. He was the only one not blindfolded and if looks could kill, they'd all be dead. Caius was mildly surprised the dealer hadn't shat himself yet.

But then again they were muggles and had no idea what was about to happen.

But because of the effects of the marijuana, one of the girls had gotten paranoia and worked herself up into an anxiety attack so severe she passed out.

One other had fallen over earlier and knocked herself out. And the other one had been a handful so Kurgan had stupefied her. That just left one conscious hostage.

_Well, at least it's better than no hostages_, Kurgan thought.

The twig that Kurgan had been holding in his hands broke. He looked down to see that he had snapped it in half.

Kurgan dropped the stick and strode over to the smallest girl on the other side of the group. She was smaller than Nancy and blonde. He eyes were closed to the outside world, so she was completely oblivious when he grabbed a handful of her hair and brought her face forward. Kurgan stuck out his tongue and ran it down the length of her face. He chuckled deeply, a horrible rasping noise, before standing up and walking back into the thick line of trees.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scabior pulled out his hair, listening to her quiet sobs, along with the grunts and moans that were pulling him apart inside. He had to stop being a pussy and just blast in there, pulling his wand on them like a cowboy would pull his gun on an outlaw. Except for Scabior didn't make this comparison because he didn't know what a cowboy was. Muggle stuff.

Scabior ears perked up when he heard an unusually loud thump as someone was presumably thrown to the ground. Scabior shifted back from the door and hid behind a statue of a rather large troll. He didn't peek around the edge but instead listened for any sign of escape. Suddenly the door flung open and Scarlett burst out, clad in only underwear, even though this was still sliding off of her. She bolted out the room with her wand poised, followed by a series of furious and yells and one distinctive shriek. She didn't notice Scabior as she sprinted along the corridor.

Scabior jumped into action and leapt out from behind the ugly statue. He knocked out three Death Eaters with one jinx and ran after Scarlett.

They apparated back to camp as soon as they escaped through the front doors. Scabior and Scarlett sat gasping, not speaking. There was no need for words. Scarlett collapsed on the floor and closed her eyes. She shivered against the cool, wet grass and let her arms spread out beside her.

"Did they..." Scabior trailed off.

Scarlett merely nodded. Scabior pinched the bridge of his nose and shouted in fury, "Fuck!"

He took as few deep breaths then decided to re-clothe Scarlett as she seemed too exhausted to even keep her eyes open. A tear leaked from the corner of his eye as she adjusted the zip on her jeans. How pathetic was he if he couldn't even take care of an eighteen year old girl? She had been through so much in the past hour and he had just sat outside, listening and not having the balls to go in and save her. Scabior brushed the tear away and tugged down her jumper a little too forcefully. Scarlett whimpered.

"Sorry." Scabior muttered. He pulled it on more gently and then smoothed over the seam at her trousers. He ran a finger over a particularly deep gash above the waistband of her dark jeans. He pulled back and stared at the rivulet of blood smeared across the underneath of his index finger. He trailed his wand over twice and watched the wound knit itself together again.

Scabior trembled with anger, "When I get my 'ands on that little-"

"Don't worry." Scarlett mumbled.

"What?" Scabior moved closer to her mouth.

"I killed him." She replied, eyes still closed.

"You killed him...you killed...killed...YOU KILLED HIM?" Scabior yelled, his eyes wide.

Scarlett's eyes shot open in surprise, "Yeah! He deserved it!"

"Who else." Scabior asked, voice shaking slightly.

"What? Oh, erm, Macnair I think and erm, oh yeah, that Avery dude."

"Oh dear god, no." Scabior sat back on his haunches and placed both his hands in a prayer gesture under his nose.

"What?" Scarlett propped herself up onto her elbows.

"You say you killed Rowle, an' Macnair, an' Avery?" His voice sounded strange, hollow and almost scared.

_Scared? Scabior wasn't scared of anything..._

"Yeah..." Scarlett was worried. Scabior shouldn't be acting like this, he should be patting her on the back and toasting to her braveness. But he wasn't. He was sitting outside on the wet ground next to her, shaking in fear.

"Scar, remember what 'appened when you killed Dolohov?" Scabior's eyes found hers and latched on.

Scarlett's brain had stopped working. She didn't process what he was saying properly.

"For fuck sake's, Scabior, what's your point?" Scarlett nearly shouted at him.

"Scarlett," Scabior swallowed, "Avery and Rowle were-"

"In his inner circle I know." Scarlett finished impatiently.

"No," Scabior said slowly, "Avery and Rowle were in 'is _inner_ inner circle."

Scarlett didn't say anything.

"His inner circle consisted of Avery, Rowle and Bellatrix. If you've killed two of his three most trusted Death Eaters then we're in way over our 'eads."

Scarlett swallowed. _Remember what happened when she killed Dolohov...he had come after her._

"What the fuck are we going to do?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Greyback howled in pain as Venator ground his hips into Greyback's. Greyback had been thrown against the wall, his right foot sticking out at a peculiar angle. Venator had his mouth in the crook of his neck and was currently biting down on the exposed flesh there.

Greyback had been bitten by him before, because that was how he became a werewolf. But being treated the way he treated his prey was extremely unnerving for him. Greyback had some deep bruising along his hips and arms, cuts across his necks and on the inside of his thighs. His arse throbbed in pain and every time Venator threw him against the wall he howled out in agony.

Venator broke away from his bleeding neck just to mutter some obscenities into his hair.

Greyback snapped and rammed his elbows into the Alpha's chest, causing him to stumble back in surprise. Greyback turned around, hitching his dark trousers back onto his hips. He braced himself for the blow he was most definitely going to get. But it never came.

For all the pain he had been through in the past day or two, Greyback was slightly grateful that Venator detested magic, that way he was never dealt the Cruciatis curse. But being forcefully taken and beaten half to death had taken its toll on the old wolf. His senses remained perfectly intact but some of his bones, mostly in his foot, had broken. They would only take a day or two to heal fully but if they were not corrected they would stay unusable for years to come.

Both their ears pricked towards the entrance of the cave where half a dozen dark figures were striding towards them. Greyback recognised them instantly as Death Eaters and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He growled as Venator stepped over to them.

"What do _you_ want?" He spat out with venom, eyes ablaze.

One of the Death Eaters smirked behind his mask, "You know Scabior and Scarlett, right?"

Venator relaxed a little, "Yeah," He said, tipping his chin out slightly.

"We need you to do something for us." The Death Eater said coldly.

"What's in it for me?" Venator growled.

The Death Eater grinned and said to the others, "Bring her here."

**A/N: Duh duh duuuuuh, who is the mystery girl? Hmmm? Find out next chapter – PLEASE REIVEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Vampyre1987, people only turn into werewolves if they're bitten by a werewolf when it**_** is**_** a werewolf. If they're bitten by a werewolf in human form, they don't turn. This explains why even though Bill received bites and scratches from Greyback, he still isn't a werewolf. **

**And I also left some stuff out last time and I know it's muddled but this is the stuff surrounding Nancy getting kidnapped...**

Caius's golden flecked brown eyes followed Kurgan as he walked over to the smallest blonde they had caught earlier. He watched her flinch away as he licked her pretty face and smiled. Caius reflected on the night Scarlett and Scabior arrived at his Alpha's cave to bring that pretty little girl called Nancy as a bribe. He still had the sounds of her wonderful screams in his head and remembered what Venator had told him to do. He grinned then, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a menacing smile. It would be the last time that fucking madman, Hydell, would make him look like a fool before the eyes of Scarlett. Hydell had knocked him out and when he finally came to it was all over. Caius clearly remembered his intense rage at that Scottish bastard and how he stopped him getting what he wanted the most.

Scarlett.

He was in the perfect position now to do something; he belonged to Scabior's snatchers group. Now all he needed to do was wait until he left her alone...

"Ouch! Hahhahhhheehehhh..." Caius turned his head to see Jason and Sean sitting on the floor, poking each other, surrounded by a huge cloud of misty, grey smoke.

"Shut up." Caius drawled loudly at them as he felt a head ache begin behind his eyes.

Sean turned to look at him but burst out laughing once more. Caius sighed in annoyance. He watched Kurgan walked back out through the tree line, emerging from the darkness. As his face was thrown into light, Caius stood up.

"I think it's probably best if we go back to camp now." Caius gestured to the captives on the ground.

Ziggy nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Caius looked over at Kurgan who nodded. He then glanced over at the last two, they weren't going anywhere anytime soon and Caius would be damned if he was going to carry them.

"Grab 'em." Caius told Kurgan.

"You're not the boss of me-" Kurgan started in an angry growl.

"What? What camp? What the fuck are you going to do?" The dealer from the ground started yelling hysterically.

Kurgan waved his wand impatiently in his direction.

Caius paused, "You _did_ stupefy him, didn't you?"

Kurgan bent over and reached out to feel the man's neck for a pulse.

"Oops." He grumbled.

"Never mind, Ziggy you grab one, I'll take one and Kurgan can have his." Caius added with a wink at Kurgan. Kurgan then grinned and yanked his blonde from the restraints holding them all together. They all heard a sickening crack from her shoulder. Kurgan sighed and picked her up, trying to shove her arm back into its socket.

They apparated back to camp and put the three unconscious girls in their tent. Scabior probably wouldn't appreciate the welcome back present. Suddenly Caius heard a series of loud cracks outside the tent. He half ran outside and was greeted by the site of Scabior and the others. Maybe now things would get more interesting.

Scabior and Scarlett were lying on the ground. From where Caius was he could see Scabior redressing her. He didn't miss the tear which fell from Scabior's eye and the way he brushed it away angrily. Caius stepped forward. His hearing, from being a werewolf, was exceptional, so naturally he could hear their heated argument. Caius had to stop his eyes from widening, so she killed _three_ Death Eaters?

The others emerged from their tent as X-ray, Nero, Felix and a very bruised Nancy disappeared into Scabior's. Caius watched as Scarlett walked over, aided by Scabior who's expression was hard as stone. Scarlett looked exhausted, her clothes hung in tatters and she merely stumbled over to sit on one of the logs. An evil smile scurried past his lips and he slowly walked over to Scabior.

"What happened?" He asked innocently, his eyes wandering over Scarlett's malnourished and damaged form. Scarlett squirmed a little in her seat.

Scabior whispered something in her arm and she got up to walk into the tent, but was stopped by Caius.

"Where are you goin'?" He asked, his grip on her upper arm uncomfortably tight.

"Oi!" Scabior shouted, grabbing hold of Caius's top and shaking him off of Scarlett who ran back into the tent.

Scabior fisted Caius's jacket as he slammed him into a nearby tree.

"If you lay one finger on her again, I swear I'll-" Scabior fumed.

"What d'you mean again?" Caius asked.

"I know what you and that fuckin' Scottish freak did-"

"He knocked me out!" Caius shouted.

"Bullshit." Scabior shoved him further into the tree, his face a couple of inches from Caius's.

"It's true, I swear!" Caius said, his face turned to the side, avoiding Scabior's fierce gaze. His mouth was literally centimetres from Caius's neck.

"I don't need to be a werewolf to rip your fuckin' neck out right now." Scabior said lowly. He grinned and swung his fist back. Caius flinched, earning a dark chuckle from Scabior.

He walked away, knowing that if he didn't he would only regret it later. Maybe he wouldn't, but whatever.

He found Scarlett in his bed staring up at the hole in the top of the tent. He knew she liked his bed better because it smelt of him and was more comfy, but he couldn't even manage a smile. But he had a pleasant surprise Scarlett that he thought she should have now.

He walked over and lifted both her legs up, then sat down and replaced them on top of his knees.

"Guess what I found?" Scabior tilted his head in her direction, a playful smirk gracing his features.

"What was all that outside?" Scarlett tried to sit up but Scabior shoved her back down again.

"Nothin'. But d'you wanna know what I found for ya?" He asked. Scarlett wasn't satisfied with his answer but was now rather curious about what he had.

Scabior rummaged around in his inside pockets before retrieving a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He handed them to her and walked back over to his bookcase.

"Thanks," Scarlett said, lighting one up, "Was that your big surprise?"

"No," Scabior replied, running his hand along his stuff, "I didn't have it in my jacket, must be 'ere somewhere..."

He turned back towards Scarlett, a bottle in his grasp. Scabior furrowed her brows at him, taking a deep drag on her fag.

Scabior plucked the rollie from her lips and placed it in his own. Scarlett began to protest and reach for it but he pushed her hand away, "It's got alcohol in it, love, so you can't be smoking when you have it on ya."

"Have _what_ on me?"

"This." He held up the bottle for her to read.

"_Essence of Dittany_." She read out loud. "Isn't that for healing wounds?"

"Yeah, but see 'ere, love, this stuff's extra strong, got it from a mate down Knockturn, so it also wipes out scars." He grinned, watching her features rise in elation.

"Really?" She asked, hope rising in her chest. She could have no scars!

"Yeah, but I'll warn ya now, it stinks." He added with a chuckle.

Scarlett didn't care, she just wanted normal skin again, to not be stared at anymore or pitied. She wanted all the reminders of her past to fade away just like her scars would soon enough.

Scabior told her to lie back and relax, so she closed her eyes and tried to breathe slowly. As soon as the bottle opened the smell hit both of them square in the face. It was a sharp, burning smell like bleach or permanent hair dye. They both winced.

Scabior put the bottle on the ground and got his pink scarf and wrapped it around her mouth, he then got his old green one and did the same with himself. The smell was still there but it was faint now and distant enough to work with.

Scabior picked the bottle and rolled up her sleeves, dripping the liquid along and rubbing it into her skin. He watched, in awe, as the scars literally faded from sight before his eyes. Scabior did the same with both her arms and legs, then her stomach and back, getting her to turn over. When she was dressed again and sitting upright again, all he had left to do were her breasts and neck. Scarlett grasped the bottle from him and grinned, "I'll take it from here."

Scabior gave a mock look of hurt. He then replied, "Alrigh' then."

Scarlett applied the magic lotion to the scars on her breasts but left the five long scars on the side of her neck as a reminder of what she had suffered through. Scarlett would probably push all her memories to the back of her mind, but she needed to remember how she had survived through all of it. With the help of Scabior of course.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Voldemort sat back on his throne, his wrath had gotten the better of him this evening. He was sitting in his great but slightly uncomfortable throne, surrounded by dead bodies. Since he had heard of Scarlett defeating _three_ of this Death Eaters, not to mention two of his inner circle, fury had welled up so greatly that he had summoned Bellatrix to abduct as many muggles as she could find so he could kill them all. There were so many dead bodies in the Great Hall that all the other Death Eaters had been made to stand outside. Voldemort didn't even have space to move, but he didn't care.

He just relished in their red blood and the smell of slowly decaying corpses. When Bellatrix walked in after he had finished even _she_ had vomited.

Voldemort had already sent some of his old recruits to go and retrieve the one thing that he could use to his advantage. Nancy.

He knew from one of his trusted sources that Venator had a little crush on the fifteen year old Gryffindor. What he was doing was using her to get revenge on that pathetic little wench Scarlett and her slob of a boyfriend, Scabior. They deserved to suffer for how much they had damaged Voldemort's force.

Talking of trusted sources, here he was now.

Voldemort eyed Rogue from the other side of the Great Hall and admired his ability to not flinch. For all he knew, Rogue had gotten up to far worse than this.

"I see you made quite the killing tonight, My Lord." Rogue acknowledged Voldemort from where he stood. His blue eyes met the red snakelike ones and held their gaze. For a werewolf, Rogue had some of the best qualities Death Eaters were expected to have. He wasn't just a half-breed, like Voldemort liked to describe anything besides purebloods, but a hunting and tracking machine. His senses were above the usual level of werewolves along with his intelligence and cruelty. Voldemort often looked down on him and realised he was not so far behind as he had previously thought.

Voldemort let the ghost of a grin slide past his lipless mouth but it turned into a scowl the next second.

"You know what you have to do." Voldemort's voice cut clearly across the stench of rotting bodies.

"I'm sorry, My Lord?" Rogue expression became one of innocent confusion. Oh, he was quite the actor.

"The girl." Voldemort barked.

"Aah, the girl," Rogue let his lips curve up into a malevolent grin, "Nancy..."

"Yes, now go – you know what needs to be done – so get it done." He hissed. Voldemort closed his eyes and Rogue saw this as an invitation to leave. He took it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Unlike a lot of the times that Scabior had gotten drunk, the bottle of Firewhiskey grasped tightly in his hand had actually diminished his anger. All he could think to do when he walked away from Caius was grab a bottle of spirit and down the whole lot. He had of course been sharing it with Scarlett but she had refused to drink too much.

Scabior didn't know about the girls in the tent because they were gagged and bound. Caius preferred him not to know. He would sort them out later tonight with Kurgan. Nero, X-ray and Ziggy were sitting on another log playing magical solitaire which hovered just above the ground. Felix and Nancy were snogging enthusiastically and Kurgan and Caius were watching them from across the camp. They were leant against the same thick tree and occasionally shot suggestive winks at Nancy when her eyes darted their way.

She paused and let her hands drop from Felix's neck.

"Felix I think we should go somewhere else." She inclined her head in Caius's direction. Felix looked at him briefly before agreeing.

"Let's go into the tent." He suggested.

"No!" Nancy said quickly.

"Why not?"

"What if someone walks in on us?" She whispered frantically. "We could go in the _other_ tent-"

"No...I heard some weird noises coming from there earlier," Felix leant forward and said quietly, "What about the forest? I think it's kinda kinky."

Nancy blushed profusely and nodded. Felix stood up and took her hand, leading her over the log and into the trees.

"Oi!" Scabior yelled.

Felix and Nancy spun around, "What?"

"I dunno I think I need some more of this stuff..." His slurred words trailed off into incoherent mumbles. Scarlett patted his back and took the bottle from him.

Nancy giggled before tugging Felix further into the dark forest.

When they were far enough not to be heard, Felix suddenly grabbed Nancy's hands and shoved her into a tree. Scabior had once told him that women loved being pinned up against something - make them feel 'elpless, they _love_ it.

Nancy gasped and wriggled around but Felix ground his hips against hers, pressing her flat into the large trunk. His lips came down on hers, hard and then soft, alternating in pressures. Nancy felt a tension building in her stomach and she whimpered. Felix released her hands and clutched her hips, lifting her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Hit bit down on her neck softly and left butterfly kisses all the way back up to her lips.

Nancy stared into his eyes and whispered, "Now."

Felix had only looked up at her again when his eyes closed. He sunk to the ground, Nancy falling down on top of him.

She leant over and lifted his head, her eyes wide with worry.

"Felix, Felix! Wake up!" She urged him, shaking him slightly.

"He can't help you now, gorgeous." A malicious voice from above resounded.

Nancy's head rose and she saw something that ruined her entire day. Even her week. As he stepped forward she was pretty sure his presence could ruin her life. This tall man had dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He looked a little like Nero but older, at least in his twenties. He had defined cheek bones and day old stubble gracing his chin. Nancy stood up and backed into the tree behind her, only to be knocked down again by a stunning jinx from the mystery man.

His Death Eater robes swished around his ankles as he walked forward and knelt down, gently picking up the small teenager and apparating back to Headquarters with her held bridal style.

The shock from landing after disapparating always hit him hard and he hissed in pain as his ankles nearly gave out. Rogue stayed still for a few seconds, letting the pain ebb away before walking along towards Voldemort's favourite room – the Slytherin Common room. He had never been inside before but was instantly struck by its beauty as soon as he walked down the stairs into the main area. The green light which seeped through the windows from the lake lit everything in an eerie light and made Voldemort, who was sitting on the opposing sofa, look quite ill.

"Why have you brought her here?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the wand he studied in his hands.

"Well I thought you should have at least some evidence that I accomplished my task, My Lord." Rogue said smoothly, a quiet smile on his lips.

"Very well, now get on with it, I'm hungry for vengeance."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS THEY'RE ALL SO LOVELY I LOVE MY REVIEWERS. That is all. Oh yeah – and a big hand to Baileys96 who has been a HUGE source of motivation and help for me – thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I know you want a little Nancy/Venator smut – so I'm inclined to give you what you want – please review ;) I LOVE YOU ALL.**

Venator's eyes widened in glee. He could smell something fresh and pure as soon as it entered his cave, even though he couldn't see it. He sniffed again. Suddenly his member stood to attention in his trousers.

_It was her. Nancy. _

The Death Eater removed his mask and it vanished. He looked back and reached out to catch her as she was pushed forward. Nancy had a blindfold and a cute little hair tie on. Her clothes were skimpy and her skin was pale, her cheeks flushed. Venator could almost feel the saliva building on his tongue. He wanted to taste her again.

Rogue pulled her against him, one hand grasped tightly around her ponytail, making her whimper as he pulled her closer. Venator licked his lips.

"So, what did you want again?" His voice a hungry growl.

"I know that you and your old Beta haven't been on good terms for a while now-" He begun.

"How do you know that?" Venator's eyes narrowed as he stiffened.

"I have my sources," Rogue replied smoothly, "Anyway, what we, and by 'we' I mean the Dark Lord, would like you to do, is let Greyback go long enough to torment Scarlett and her boyfriend into submission. He would have picked you but he feels that you don't seem to affect them as much."

"How?" Venator snarled, flexing his muscles.

"Well, they both have more..._history_...with Greyback." Rogue let a ghostly smirk pass his lips.

Venator nodded. He looked at Greyback, and then to Nancy, and then back to Greyback again. He quickly decided that she was worth the trouble; he could go on punishing his former Beta when he was finished with his little mission. And he would send some of his men with him to make sure he returned, of course.

"I choose her." He said, grinning as Rogue smirked back and shoved her over to him.

Venator pulled her close against his broad chest and growled in her ear, "We're gonna have so much fun together..." as he trailed a sharp claw down her cheek. Nancy let out a quiet sob.

"Well, I think we're done here." Rogue smiled pleasantly, looking at Greyback expectantly. Greyback grumbled and hobbled forward.

"You'll need to heal my ankle." He said miserably, holding it out.

Rogue studied him for a moment. Greyback was slumped forward submissively, his powerful presence gone.

"Finally, the infamous Fenrir Greyback beaten into submission." He grinned malevolently.

Greyback's head snapped up and he lunged forward, grabbing Rogue by his collar, "Who the fuck are you calling submissive?" He growled menacingly.

Rogue backed down a little, he knew Greyback had lost his shine but he didn't know his ego was that easily bruised.

"Okay, okay." He said, holding his arms up.

Greyback leant into his neck, "I could tear you up right now, pup." Rogue leaned back and waited for Greyback to finally shove him away again. He snatched Rogue's wand and healed his ankle on his own, grumbling as he did it. Greyback chucked Rogue's wand back in his general direction and stalked out of the cave, still fuming.

Rogue took a deep breath and followed, but not before turning, "Have fun now." His eyes glinted darkly as Venator smirked back, pulling Nancy further into his embrace.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett closed one eye and squinted down into the neck of the empty bottle, watching a few brown drops work their way around as she tipped it different directions. Scabior had gotten through two and a half bottles in the past hour and was currently sitting against the log, head tilted back, limbs sprawled, mouth open and eyes closed. Scarlett was bored completely out of her mind. For the past ten minutes she had had to entertain herself by throwing small rocks back and forth between her, Kurgan and Caius.

The atmosphere over the camp had sunk down like a fog over everyone's eyes and ears. Everyone felt particularly lazy and groggy. It was like a sleeping jinx, but everybody was too lethargic to try to figure out what exactly it was. Scarlett flung a small stone at Kurgan. He made no move to dodge it and it hit him on the cheek. Kurgan grumbled and fell backwards off his log and the snores that followed racked the whole forest. Scarlet yawned and Caius unconsciously copied her. She settled down on the floor next to Scabior and snuggled into his side, breathing in his smoky scent as she slowly drifted off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jason and Sean had been so out of their minds that they didn't notice Greyback until the last minute. His eyes fell upon them as he stalked forward, flanked by two Death Eaters. And all the befuddled pair could do was stare up at him.

"Dude." Sean said, slapping Jason on the arm, "Dude, is this real."

Jason couldn't seem to take his wide eyes off Greyback's. "Fuck, I am totally tripping out right now."

Greyback fuddled his brow. Maybe he wouldn't need to kill them.

"It's that werewolf dude. I know his name – it's like Greyhead, or Greylegs, or Greytail or something." Sean skipped through some familiar names in his head.

"Man, I totally know – it's Greyback." Jason said suddenly, as if he'd stumbled on the secret coding for the universe.

Greyback stared down at them before gesturing to another part in the woods, "Let's go." He grumbled.

They watched Greyback walk away in wonder.

Finally Sean spoke, smoke casually cascading out of his mouth, "Dude, did that even happen?"

"Did what happen?" Jason asked, reaching for the spliff and taking a good heady drag before lying on his back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nancy trembled as Venator's claw slid up the side of her ribs. He growled lowly, watching her chest rise and fall with each fear laced gasp she took. Nancy's hands hung around her head, chained to the ceiling of a stone room below the cave. He kept this room specifically for special girls. Nancy was the first to be down here.

Her delicate little frame was clad only in soft white underwear and a see through laced bra. It was almost like she dressed for the occasion. Nancy was too terrified to cry and that was another thing he liked about her. Venator couldn't stand girls who cried and wailed – it put him right off. He moved closer until she could feel the hot breath on her soft neck. His finger ran along the length of her stomach and played with the frilly hem of her underwear. Nancy wriggled around and elicited a small predatory growl from his throat.

Nancy's feet were free from the ground but she shuddered to think what would happen if she tried to pull anything on him. Last time she had been lucky to escape with her life. Venator placed a small butterfly kiss on her neck which made Goosebumps rise all along her spine. He then knelt down and sat on his haunches. Nancy stepped back as she felt a puff of warm hair hit her nether regions. Venator grabbed the back of her thighs and leant forward, burying his head in between her legs and inhaling deeply. He then moved his head back slightly to turn to the left and lick the inside of her thigh. Nancy's legs trembled as his teeth grazed her mound. Even over the fabric this tiny movement sent shivers of fear and excitement coursing through her body.

Nancy was about to be disgusted by her body's reactions but all reasonable thoughts were chased out by a wildfire of fear. Venator had gotten so carried away that his claws had sunk right into her flesh. Nancy whimpered as he noticed and retracted them, letting trails of blood slide down the back of her legs. He groaned again, burying his head further into her legs.

"Please don't." Nancy said, half-way between a whisper and a whimper.

Venator rose then, impossibly tall above her. His hand shot out and gripped her ponytail, pulling down as her chin jutted out. He lowered his head slowly, watching her reaction. She couldn't see anything and of course, made the whole thing much more delicious.

"I...," he growled, "will do whatever I like..." He pressed his nose against the crook of her neck and gave a sharp inhale, feeling the way her breath hitched in her throat as his other hand tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Nancy choked on her own silent sob, she daren't speak out again. Venator suddenly let go of her, watching her mouth open in surprise. He moved behind her silently and reached for something which rested on the wall. His fingers curled around the wooden handle of his favourite whip and he picked it up, feeling the light weight in his hands. He brought it back and then down on her back with such a terrible smack that Nancy had no choice but to cry out.

Venator brought the whip down again this time on her panty-clad bottom. Nancy bit her lip this time and didn't make a noise. Venator tipped his head back and then rolled it to the side. When she didn't make a sound his head snapped back down. He moved forward and snarled in her ear, "Don't stop screaming."

Nancy nodded in understanding and scrunched her eyes up tighter behind the blindfold. Venator's hand came forward and eased it down off her face. It hung around her neck and Venator grabbed the knot at the back, pulling it back towards him. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent; sweat, innocence and caramel. It was nearly irresistible but he wouldn't bite her yet, he wanted to savour the moment, and of course punish her first for running away.

Venator stepped back again and the whip whistled through the air, hitting her on the tops of her thighs so hard her legs buckled beneath her. Nancy squirmed, trying to find the energy to stand back up again but she couldn't.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Darkness faded to two little pinpricks in the centre of Felix's eyes. He opened them slowly and winced as his surroundings came rushing back, along with the memories. He scrambled up to his feet and swayed slightly, his head aching.

"Fuck." He mumbled before getting his head together and running back to camp.

When he skidded to a halt at the edge of the camp he looked around, slightly wary of the scene before him. For a terrifying moment he thought everyone might have died, but then a stifled snore came from over in Kurgan's direction. Felix walked straight over to Scabior and leant down, fisting his jacket and shaking him.

"Scabior. Scabior, wake up!" Felix shook him harder. Scabior's mouth drooped open as his head lolled to the side. Felix threw him back down on the log and sat back on the ground. His eyes wandered over to the empty bottle of Firewhiskey on the ground. Felix despaired – Scabior would be out until morning. And then he remembered a spell and knelt over Scabior.

"Rennervate." He muttered. Suddenly Scabior came back to life, gasping slightly.

"What?" Scabior asked, leaning back on the log and looking around, "What the fuck 'appened 'ere..."

"I don't know, but someone took Nancy!" Felix said, leaning in towards Scabior.

"Maybe she just went for a walk or somein'..." Scabior mumbled, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

"No, Scabior." Felix grabbed Scabior's jacket again.

Scabior's eyes turned steely and he shoved Felix back forcefully.

"What the fuck d'you think you're playin' at?" Scabior stood to his full height, looming over Felix.

"We went out for a walk and some Death Eater came along." Felix willed his voice to stay low and steady. "He knocked me out and took her." Felix's eyes watered and he rubbed them angrily.

"Fuck's sake." Scabior muttered, sighing and walking around camp. He threw a Rennervate at every single unconscious body.

"What's going on?" Scarlett said.

"What happened?" Nero asked groggily from behind her.

"Nancy's been kidnapped – THAT'S what's happening, you idiot!" Felix shouted angrily.

"Who'd you call an idiot?!" And with that Nero threw himself against Felix and tackled them both to the ground. He then got in three punches straight into Felix' face who cried out in pain.

"Hey! HEY! Boys, stop it!" Scabior shouted before looking helplessly over to Scarlett. She understood and together they walked over to the fighting men and separated them; Scabior pulled Nero off of Felix and Scarlett helped him to stand up again.

At least now everybody was awake apart from Kurgan, who didn't shift an inch.

Scabior strode over, "Wake up, you lazy git – I know you ain't sleepin' anymore."

Kurgan grumbled something and got up unsteadily.

"What actually happened?" Scarlett said. "And yeah, we already know Nancy is gone..." she added annoyed as Felix' face darkened again.

Felix thought carefully and began, "Well, we were out in the forest to you know..." His face turned a little red and Scarlett nearly screamed with fustration.

"Get on with it, Felix, we ain't got all day." Scabior snapped.

"Yeah we were about to get down and somethin'-"

"Get down?" Scarlett asked, "Who the fuck says 'get down' anymore?"

Felix glared up at her.

"Go on, then." Nero said moodily.

Felix spoke slowly, as if trying to contain his anger, "Someone hit me in the head with a jinx and I blacked out."

"He wouldn't know what to do with a pussy if it smacked him right in the face." Kurgan muttered more to himself but everyone heard. Caius had to concentrate to hide his smirk. Felix glowered at him, his face red. Nero and Ziggy looked like they were about to fall asleep again.

Kurgan earned a more-than-deadly glare from Scabior and quickly looked down to the ground. "Well, has anybody ANY idea how to go on?" Scabior asked.

"I suggest we find Nancy..." Scarlett replied in a slight sarcastic and uninterested tone. She then gave Scabior a crooked grin.

Scabior chuckled and strode over to her, grinning.

"Is that so?" He murmured, grabbing her chin and guiding her lips to his. He wound his hands around her waist and pulled her closer as the kiss deepened.

"SCABIOR!" Felix screamed.

Scabior jumped slightly to give Felix an incredulous look. _How dare he..._

"Sorry, sorry. I just..." Felix stammered, "I just need her back. I need her back in my arms, where I can protect her, ya know?" He trailed off and hugged himself.

Scabior loosened from Scarlett, giving him a pitiful glance.

Kurgan made a very convincing vomiting noise and this time Caius burst out laughing.

Scabior sighed, pressing his face into his hands and sitting down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, do we go after her or not?" Scarlett murmured, sitting down next to Scabior and waiting for him to remove his hands from his face.

Scabior dragged his hands down across his face and leant on them.

"I reckon all of us could take on some Death Eaters."

"Why did 'e take her in the first place?" Caius asked.

Scarlett glanced up at him. She tilted her head to the side and waved her wand in his direction down by her ankles so he wouldn't notice. Very slowly, Caius's hair colour started to change from light golden brown to green. She bit in the inside of her cheek to disguise the smirk.

Felix looked up and suddenly chuckled, seemingly forgetting Nancy for a second.

Caius's head snapped towards him, "What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing..." Felix raised his eyebrows and held his hands up.

"Good." Caius spat, his hair turning red.

"Prick." Felix muttered under his breath.

Ziggy fidgeted with a stick before saying, "Where are Jason and erm, Sean?"

Scabior looked over at him, "...Good point...good point."

Scarlett disappeared into the tent before emerging with a little brown notepad and a pen. She sat down next to Scabior and jotted some things down.

Get Nancy.

Get Sean and Jason.

Get Nancy.

Go back to snatching because we have no money left.

"'Ow are we meant to find Jason and Sean?" Scabior muttered.

Kurgan grumbled from the other side of the camp, "You could always try 'Accio Jason and Sean'." He said, and a second later he was rugby tackled to the ground by two zooming bodies.

Jason sat up, his right arm entangled between Kurgan and Sean, "There must have been acid in that joint – cause I am teeerrripping out right now." He went off in a small fit of giggles, closely followed by Sean.

Kurgan bellowed from the bottom of the human heap, "Get, OFF ME!"

Sean and Jason held onto each other and shakily got to their feet.

"These muggles have got some _hard_ shit." Sean mumbled.

"Oh yeah!" Jason gasped, "The muggle chicks!" They grinned in unison and half-ran half-stumbled into the tent.

"Yeah, fat lot of 'elp they'd be anyway." Scabior grumbled.

"Let's go then." Scarlett said firmly.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and a big thank you to Baileys96 for all the amazing ideas and inspiration ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey, my lovely readers, enjoy the chapter! The first 'Get Nancy' on Scarlett's list was supposed to be crossed out but FF won't let me do that :/**

Venator circled Nancy twice, trailing the whip along her waist. Nancy had her eyes solidly fixed on a small stone in front of her. With sudden force the whip came down on her back, again and again, cutting into her flesh and leaving behind red welts and fresh trails of blood. Nancy's bottom lip was swollen and red from where her front teeth had clamped down, breaking skin. Her legs gave way and she sunk downwards, struggling to remain standing.

Venator straightened behind her and inhaled the scent of blood. The room was filled with a heady mix of tears, sweat, blood and filth. Venator loved it.

Nancy swung her head from side to side helplessly, avoiding Venator's gaze. He watched her do this and moved forward, grasping her chin firmly and tilting her face towards his. When Nancy still refused to look at him he hissed in her face, "Don't you_ dare_ look away from me."

But Nancy couldn't bring herself to look at the monster in front of her so he simply undid the shackles and threw her into the corner, already half bored with his victim.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scabior and the rest of them, bar Jason and Sean who had been preoccupied with their captives, had searched the woods all day for any sign whatsoever to Nancy's whereabouts. Voldemort's lair was a last resort. They returned to the camp exhausted and aching all over.

After an hour or so everyone had cracked open a bottle containing some sort of alcohol except for Scarlett and Scabior who felt it was probably better to stay sober in the current situation.

Scarlett felt her stomach clench at the thought of Nancy back in the hands of Voldemort or worse Venator. Her thoughts were interrupted when Scabior leant over and whispered in her ear.

"Are you gonna confiscate that bottle of Firewhiskey or shall I?" He jerked his head in the general direction of Felix who was sprawled out on the floor, already having finished the bottle. Scarlett brushed his question aside and presented hers.

"How do you know Venator?" She watched Scabior squirm slightly.

He didn't reply for a long time. When he did it was in a low tone, "I remember when I first met him."

"Yeah, how did you?" Her reply was muttered and Scabior glanced over to see her loosening the laces on her boots.

"It was a couple years ago, in autumn or winter. I remember it bein' really cold."

Scarlett saw out of the corner of her eye that everyone had nestled in further to listen to his story. The memories seeped back to Scabior, making him shudder.

Scarlett must have seen it because she said expectantly, "Come on Scabior! Don't even think about it just tell me."

"He decided to break away from his old snatcher group and was given a new one, an' I was the first to join. 'E 'ad gone away for a while to eat whatever the fuck he eats, dead things..."

Scarlett motioned for him to continue.

Scabior frowned and carried on, "I was on my own at the fire, 'im bein' gone for a couple hours. To be honest I didn't care where he went or if he came back, I 'ated 'im bein' the leader, he made my life absolute hell. I mean, he was a good hunter but stunk to the fuckin' moon and back. When 'e finally came back it was with someone else..."

_It was a cold autumn evening. A sudden gust of wind blew Scabior's wild hair around his face. But that was nothing in comparison to the storm he had coming his way._

_In the distance he could make out two broad figures, each with a body slung over their shoulders. He recognised Greyback immediately, but who was the other?_

_As they came closer Scabior's windpipe was seized with fear. _

_The other person could almost definitely be Greyback's older brother; the same tall frame, rugged features and crooked, wolfish grin._

_They stalked forward stealthily, stirring up a sense of dread in Scabior's lower stomach. So to combat this, Scabior's sarcastic defence mechanism set in._

"_You didn't tell me you 'ad a brother." He called out to Greyback._

_The other man chuckled darkly. _

"_He's not my brother-" Greyback was cut off by the other man._

"_The name's Venator. I'm his Alpha." The taller man spoke in a soft growl._

_Scabior furrowed his brows, "Oh." He replied weakly, unconsciously stepping back. _

_Venator chuckled again, letting his eyes trail over the lean snatcher's body._

_Scabior swallowed._

"_So...he's a werewolf too?" he asked, fear rising in his throat like bile._

_Greyback nodded. _

"_And, er...what 'ave you got there?" he quickly changed the subject as Venator grinned, showing his canines. _

_Greyback answered first, "This is some Ministry hag who's been bothering the Dark Lord. He sent me personally to deal with 'er."_

"_And erm..." Scabior gestured to the brunette slung over Venator's shoulder. _

"_Oh, we picked her up on the way home, I'm hungry." Venator growled contentedly. _

"_Oh, well...'ave fun." He said half-heartedly. _

_Greyback and Venator grinned in unison and walked off towards the tent. Scabior was about to remind them not to make a mess, but he realised quickly that they probably wouldn't pay much attention to him. He sat back down on his log and lit a cigarette._

"Did he ever come back?" Scarlett asked after a thoughtful pause.

"No, thank fuck."

Jason and Sean emerged from the tent, clothes wrinkled and hair ruffled, grins plastered across their faces.

"Hope you had fun." Caius called, his hand tightly holding a stick.

They just replied with another shared smirk.

"What did you do with the bodies?" Scarlett asked, always the sensible one.

"They're not dead!" Sean said indignantly.

"What kind of monsters do you think we are?" Jason added, and just as he'd finished the sentence a blonde girl came running out of the tent, hands tied behind her back and tear-streaked cheeks. She was naked.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Scarlett muttered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A warm puff of air woke Scarlett from her deep sleep. She opened her eyes and gave a little shriek. Kurgan's face was only half a foot from hers.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I like to watch people sleep, is that a crime?" He grunted.

Scarlett sat up in her bed, disgruntled, "I knew someone else who liked to watch people sleep..."

"Who was that?"

Scarlett eyes him warily, "Greyback."

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed him out of the way, walking over to Scabior's cot.

He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, so vulnerable. She almost forgot what kind of monster he could be, how insatiable his needs were and how violent his temper flared. She leaned forward, breathing in his familiar smell and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, absent-mindedly licking her lips afterwards.

"Good morning sleepy-head." She called out softly. When he didn't stir she tried again.

"Get up Scabior!" She said loudly, flicking his nose.

"Argh, what the fuck was that for...?" He grumbled groggily.

"We need to go find Nancy, if she's not dead already."

"Don't say that!" Felix called from across the tent. He had bags under his eyes and was shaking. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, let alone days.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay." Scabior's mouth was set in a firm line. "Not all of us can go." He said, standing up and gesturing for everyone to crowd around. "Someone needs to stay be'ind, to guard the camp." He looked pointedly over at Kurgan and Caius.

"Fine." Kurgan grumbled sullenly, he was secretly hoping to be included in all of the action.

"Then we'll go; me, Felix, Scarlett, Nero, and X-ray." He gestured for them to come closer.

"What about me?" Ziggy said uncertainly from behind Nero.

"You can make sure Jason and Sean don't go an' burn the tent down – those things are expensive."

"W-well, why can't K-kurgan and Caius do that?" He said a little louder.

"Because they'll be guarding the camp." Scabior said, in a tone which implied Ziggy was a little simple-minded.

Ziggy dropped his stick and went off into the tent.

"Okay, well where do we start?" Scabior asked.

Scarlett appeared from behind him, "Voldemort's lair, of course."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm bored." Kurgan grumbled.

"It's been fifteen minutes." Caius ground out through gritted teeth.

"I know." Kurgan replied in a slightly whiny tone.

Silence descended onto the camp. It lasted four seconds.

"When are they gonna get back?" Kurgan asked.

"Look," Caius growled, his patience dwindling, "It's going to take more than fifteen minutes to rescue a hostage from the Dark Lord, so shut...up."

"I know," Kurgan carried on, "But I'm just so-" Kurgan stopped. He could hear some faint shouting coming from Caius's general direction, but it sounded much more distant.

"Do you hear that?" He murmured.

"Yeah." Caius had frozen too.

"Let's go check it out." Kurgan said gruffly.

They strode away from the logs and into the forest. Kurgan yelled over his shoulder, "Hold the fort for us, Ziggy."

As they got closer to the shouting, Caius noticed the unmistakable sounds of spells flying from wands and hitting trees. He retrieved his from his jeans pocket and raised it in front. They both edged forward and came to a tree who's roots twisted through the grass and writhed along the ground. They walked up behind it.

Caius peered around the edge and was graced with the sight of a very tall and angry looking werewolf flanked by two Death Eaters of similar stature.

"Aaah, shit." Kurgan groaned.

"What do we have here?" Caius walked over to Greyback, a smirk gracing his wolfish features. Whatever fighting that had gone on had ceased. Everyone was poised in defensive stances, wands raised. Scabior was on the left of the tree, surrounded by Scarlett, X-ray, Nero and Felix, who was shaking with rage. Greyback was on the right, only one Death Eater remained standing, the other sprawled out underneath a bush to the side.

Greyback stopped and jutted his chin out.

"How long did you have to _please_ our dear Alpha to get let loose again?" Caius taunted, earning a deep growl from Greyback.

"Shut up." Greyback snarled.

"You're pathetic." Caius spat.

"Yeah? Well at least my hair's not pink!" Greyback roared.

"What?" Caius breathed in confusion. "My hair's not pink." He told him, deep conviction in his tone.

Greyback strode forward and yanked a handful of hair from Caius's head.

"Ooww," Caius whined. Greyback held the strands up to his face.

"Who did this?" Caius shouted before pushing Greyback away and lunging for Felix and pushing them both to the ground, trying to throw in a good punch before yelling, "You did that, didn't you? You little shit..."

Scabior interrupted, "Caius, get up right now!"

Caius now looked like a little child who had just had to give his annoying sister his favourite toy.

Scarlett wasn't the only one who noticed that, cause she heard Greyback mumbling "Who's pathetic now, huh?" and nearly let loose a chuckle.

She snorted, desperately swallowed the laugh down but it was too late - Caius had already noticed her behaviour and he stood up from Felix and slowly approached her.

"So _you_ did that, sweetie?" He asked in a deadly tone, fastening his pace.

Caius tucked out his wand and raised his arm, forgetting about all the others standing around them, but not the point of his outrage.

But the little minx wasn't respecting him. She didn't show his wolf the obedience and respect it needed and he knew it was because of the Scottish shit that had made him look bad once but she had to learn her place as a female.

Caius was a mere two foot from Scarlett now and she could smell his musky scent. She stepped back, crunching on dead leaves as she did. Scabior stepped into her place, squaring up to the werewolf so they were nose to nose.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He growled. Scarlett felt a funny jolt in her stomach at his sudden protective stance. She stepped towards Scabior, peeking out from one side, and stuck her tongue out at Caius.

He jumped forward, his hands scrabbling over one of Scabior's shoulders at Scarlett as he was pushed backwards. Caius pretended to calm as he was pushed away, breathing in slowly. His sudden leap forward resulted in Scabior's punch to the nose. Caius fell to the ground, clutching his face in both hands. Scabior threw another kick to his stomach which shut up his moaning.

Scabior took a couple of deep breaths before addressing Greyback, "What are you doin' 'ere anyway?"

"The Dark Lord sent me to kill you...and Scarlett." He answered as the corners of his mouth curled up slightly.

Scarlett swallowed.

"Where's Nancy?" Felix asked, his fury not yet diminished.

Greyback turned his head to look at the moody teen, "What, that cute little girl that Venator fucked last time?"

Felix suddenly bounded forward, stopped only by Scarlett's quick reactions who grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Where's Nancy!" He screamed. Greyback raised his wand casually and sent him flying. He hit a tree three metres back and sunk to the ground.

Greyback grinned infuriatingly.

"Now that would be telling."

**A/N: I know it's been a while but please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks to Baileys96 who was helped me looooads with this chapter ;)**

Scarlett looked appalled. She saw some crimson flowing down the trunk and pool next to Felix's motionless body. Nero sighed and started off in the general direction of camp. When he passed Scabior he murmured something about needing a piss.

"Oi!" Greyback shouted, "You're not going anywhere you moody git." He snarled.

"Piss off." Nero spat over his shoulder.

"Can't you be nice enough for one second to look after Felix?" Scarlett shouted after him, furious at him for walking away from them...

"Why me? Do it yourself unless you want me to piss my trousers."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Scabior sneered at him.

Scarlett's mouth dropped open in disbelief. _Why was he being such a dick?_

Greyback chuckled darkly, "Next time your open your pretty mouth like that again you'll be on your knees before me, girly."

Scarlett's anger bubbled to the surface, "Fuck you!"

Greyback's smile vanished to be replaced with a predatory growl, "How dare you..."

Suddenly a spark came from Scarlett's wand. It was a green spark and it flew straight towards the Death Eater standing next to Greyback. She watched the green light echo off Greyback's chest. The werewolf jumped to the side and watched as his partner dropped to the ground, eyeballs rolling up into his skull. He died silently. Scarlett replaced her wand in her boot, a slightly guilty look on her face.

Greyback didn't give his death a second thought.

"Why d'you have to make things so difficult, hmm?" He barked.

Scabior's eyes glowed a strange colour, "I swear to God if you don't tell me where Nancy is I'm going to kill you."

Greyback cocked his head to one side, "I like to see you try."

The jinx that flew from Scabior's wand was so quick that Greyback didn't notice it until the last second. He flew back into a tree and sunk to the ground, almost identically to the way Felix had minutes ago. His chest rose and fell in shallow but steady breaths.

Scarlett felt a smile reach her lips.

"Tha's better." Scabior said, replacing his wand and turning to Caius and Kurgan.

"Go back to camp, get some supplies and then go out snatchin'. We're already low on money as it is."

"Fine." They groaned, slumping their shoulders and walking back towards camp. X-ray followed suit without any objection.

"And take Felix with ya!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at the camp Ziggy had fallen into a doze, his insomnia keeping him from getting enough sleep at night. He was woken by a small stone which hit him in the head, between his eyes.

"Argh," He moaned, "What was that for?" He opened his eyes and they met Nero's.

"Sorry, never mind." He muttered, keeping his gaze down. The last thing Ziggy wanted to do was provoke Nero into one of his fits of rage.

Nero turned his head to see Kurgan and Caius who had popped into view behind some trees. They must have apparated. Lazy buggers. Kurgan let Felix drop from his large shoulders and he landed with a thump on the cold ground. Kurgan stepped over him and carried on walking.

"Scabior says we have to go snatching. Now." Nero grumbled, reaching into his pocket for his little green pills.

"Really?" Caius whined.

"Yeah, come on." Kurgan told them in his low gravelly voice.

They all walked into their tent and ran back out again.

"Oh God! Did you have to do that?" Nero yelled, a sleeve covering his mouth.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with you guys?" Caius shouted, bending over and propping his hands up on his thighs.

Jason and Sean came out, each with a lit cigarette in their blood covered hands, "It was an accident."

Caius straightened again, "Their brains are _everywhere_."

"Yeah, we told you," Sean started.

"It was an accident." Jason finished.

"Well how the fuck did it happen, then?" Kurgan asked, spitting on the ground.

"Erm, we found a book under someone's bed and tried a random curse in there." Sean mumbled.

"Please tell me this wasn't Scarlett's bed?" Nero asked.

"Well, it smelt like her so..." Jason said, flicking some ash at Ziggy.

"That explains a lot." Kurgan rumbled from the edge of the camp.

"Oh for goodness' sake, you didn't have to blow their bloody heads off." Caius complained, his hands clasped behind his head.

"It was an accident!" Sean protested.

"Come on, man, we've got to sleep in there tonight!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Nero screamed.

Silence descended onto the camp.

"Let's go now before I kill you all." Nero ground out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scabior and Scarlett walked slowly up the path their Hogwarts' carriages had gone so many times before. Nothing was said between them but it was a comfortable silence. Thoughts were whirring through Scarlett's mind, mainly memories they had shared together, good ones and bad. By the time they got to the top it was much darker.

They stood outside the gates and turned to each other.

"Why can't our lives ever be simple?" Scarlett spoke after a long time. Scabior stepped closer.

"But then they would be borin'." He clasped the back of her neck.

"Can't have that, can we?" She whispered. Scarlett closed her eyes as he leant in and gave her a deep kiss which spoke thousands. It said _maybe we won't make it through this_. It said _maybe I don't care._

When they broke away Scarlett smiled properly for the first time in a long while. She felt as if her problems didn't really matter now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nero, X-ray, Ziggy, Caius, Jason, Sean, Kurgan and Felix landed in a completely different forest...on top of each other.

"Argh!" They groaned in unison. Kurgan was at the top of the heap and swore furiously.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Everyone came to their sense quickly and scampered off the angry giant.

Nero suddenly realised they were standing on a fine sprinkling of snow.

"Where the hell are we?" Felix asked.

Nero stared, wide eyed, at the frozen earth all around him. He felt wetness on the top of one eyelid and realised it was still falling.

"I don't know..." Nero's answer was quiet.

Caius saw a movement from the corner of his eye and smelt something..._panic_.

"Ssh." He placed a finger over his full lips and gestured for the others to stop talking. They became quiet and followed his eyes to the girl who was crouching down next to a tree. Nero grinned.

She was perhaps 20-25 metres away and was breathing heavily, a single streak of blood dripping down her pale skin from her temple.

Nero was the first to stand up straight and move forward, the ice crunching beneath his brown worn boots. As he got closer he could pick out some finer details, like her reddish brown hair, her flushed cheeks, and her chocolate brown eyes. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. Perfect.

When they were ten metres away her head jolted up, her eyes locking onto his. They quickly scanned the others' hungry faces and the reed bands on their arms before widening in pure fear.

So she knew who they were then...

Nero's lips quirked up at the corners. A thought of how similar he was becoming to Scabior flitted through his mind but he brushed it away.

"Hello, gorgeous." He said, his eyes darkening in lust.

"Shit." She cursed, wisps of silver smoke flowing from her perfect lips.

Out of the corner of his eye Nero could see Caius edge closer, but told him she was his.

He approached the girl slowly, watching the was she prepared herself to run.

_Yes...run, pretty, run_, he thought maliciously.

When he was only five meters from her quivering form, she gathered her senses and bolted away from him.

_What are they waiting for?_ She thought as the blood pounded through her ears.

Nero counted to nine and when he decided she was almost too far ahead he raced forward.

"Stay there!" He called to the others who totally ignored him and followed slowly. He ran up after her and soon enough she came back into view.

It became hard for him to concentrate when he focused on her soft flowing hair and those long, exposed legs...

"Damn, she's fast." He cursed, but then he saw her trip and crash to the ground. He heard her cry out in anguish and smiled when she pressed a hand on her pretty mouth to keep quiet. He slowed to a jog and watched her.

She hadn't noticed how near her silent hunter was when her knee was gashed open and bleeding everywhere. She looked so innocent while she cowered there on the pure white forest floor with her skimpy and totally inappropriate-for-the-weather clothes. Trying to get a closer look without interrupting her, he stomped his foot in a snow filled hole and tripped over. The girl was not stupid or deaf, and heard his thump and raced to her feet.

She threw her head from side to side, desperately searching for a way out, the others closing in on her from all directions, and something from their demeanours suggested they might not let her go...

Her eyes flickered from each man back to her surroundings, quickly settling on a large trunk not too far away.

Nero's eyes followed hers to the tree, "Oh, shit." Nero thought and got to his feet, tumbling through the air as he tried to reach for her ankle but she was up the tree before her knew what had happened. He didn't want to harm her by cursing the tree or jinxing her, so he decided to follow old style.

He ran over and grabbed one of the lower branches, hauling himself up and trying to regain balance at the same time. The girl was about three metres above him and still climbing, fast.

He had never seen anyone go that quickly, even that bulk of a man Greyback.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." He mumbled in despair. Nero hated heights.

He looked up again to where she was, that was _definitely_ too high for him. He was afraid that if he apparated higher up he would fall off. But he _had_ to get her! His attention had never been so captivated by a girl before. He sighed and gulped down the lump in his throat. He copied her method and jumped up, pulling himself up onto a smaller branch.

She glanced back in horror, he was getting closer, and the men below were beginning to chuckle darkly. _They were enjoying this._

"Go on, Nero!" Kurgan bellowed from the ground, eliciting amused sniggers from the other snatchers.

Her light brown eyes roamed back up the trunk to a branch above her head. With a sudden burst of energy she grabbed the branch with both hands and heaved herself up. Nero growled with frustration as he struggled to gain a foothold underneath her. She swung her legs up and perched on the highest horizontal branch she could see. But it was far too thin for Nero.

He yelled out suddenly, "Fuck!" As the branch he was crouching on broke.

Kurgan burst out into deep raucous laughter as he tumbled to the ground, hitting every branch as he went.

"You're crap at climbing trees, mate." Sean jeered, and received the coldest glare from Nero.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU TRY THEN?" He screamed, making the girl jump slightly up in her tree.

"Wow, aren't those pills he takes supposed to control his anger?" Jason muttered to Sean.

Nero's head shot over in their direction.

"If I didn't take those pills, we'd all be dead right now." He snarled furiously.

Jason sobered quickly and shut his mouth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They reached the entrance and entered, not seeing any Death Eaters there at all, _they must all be in the Great Hall._

Scabior steeled himself and let out a slightly shaky breath. He flicked his wand at the door which opened half-way very slowly, letting out an audible creek.

Voldemort was sitting on his throne, eyes fixed on Scabior as he side-stepped into the hall timidly.

"What are you doing here?" He cursed. _Greyback was supposed to kill them both, he supposed he would have to do it now._

Scabior suddenly realised Voldemort's train of thought and whipped his wand towards him, the Elder wand flying through the air and into his hand.

Voldemort's eyes widened and his lips parted. _How dare they?_

"How dare you..." He said lowly, moving towards the pair.

"My Lor-"

"Why are you here, Scabior?" A cold, inhumane voice echoed over the hall.

"You see-"

"And what is she doing here?" He tried to control his tone, knowing they were armed and he was not. _How the fuck did that happen?_ Voldemort suddenly rose from his throne. He glided over to the door and pointed at Scarlett's neck. Scarlett recoiled in fear behind Scabior, tugging at the hem of his jacket. She knew they had taken his wand, but she didn't doubt the amount of wandless magic he possessed.

"She just tagged along..." Scabior mumbled, his eyes downcast.

_For fuck's sake Scabior, be a man!_

Scarlett then looked up and wished she didn't.

"You owe me your life, Scarlett." He stated slowly.

"I know." She whispered back.

"But you aren't worth the effort." He continued.

_Oh thank God._

"Why are you here?" He hissed, putting his wand back in the folds of his robes.

"Erm, we were lookin' for a girlfriend of one of my snatchers. The name's Nancy, and I know you 'ad something to do with her." Scabior's voice wavered less with every word.

"Well, you are correct." Voldemort answered in an icy tone.

Scarlett wondered how much begging it would take to release her whereabouts.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/

"Fine, I will." Kurgan gave Nero a smug look. Sure he was big but he wasn't planning to climb the tree. Oh no.

Kurgan strode over to the base of the tree and pointed his wand at the base. He cast a charm which decreased the density of the trunk, making it more flexible. He leant over and pushed against the tree with both hands, and the others watched it sway with the force precariously.

The girl above looked like she was about to wet herself in fear.

"Just fuck off and leave me alone!" She suddenly screamed.

Nero paused, gobsmacked. He then regained his wits.

"You know, for such a pretty mouth, that was a very ugly word, beautiful." He called up to her, watching as she struggled to hold onto the branches.

"Please." She wailed, terror filled tears running down her cheeks.

_That's more like it_, Nero thought.

"Push it again." He ordered Kurgan, who gave the tree one last shove, making the whole top lean over like he had seen the Whomping Willow do many a time when it was cleaning itself. The girl flew out of the tree, narrowly missing Sean by an inch.

Nero took his time wandering over to her shivering form on the ground. He leant down and took her chin in his hands.

"So what's your name?" He asked. Behind him someone got out a little black book.

"Jennifer Reids. Pureblood." She muttered, unable to take her eyes off his crystal blue ones.

"Check it." Nero said, knowing full well he didn't want to ever part with this gorgeous specimen.

"It's on 'ere, but she ain't no pureblood." Jason said.

Nero moved his hands to hold both sides of her neck, and leant in to her face.

"What status is your blood?" He asked slowly, watching as her eyes watched his lips.

"I'm a muggleborn." She admitted, a determined fiery gaze in her eyes.

"Let's take her to the Ministry then." Kurgan rumbled.

"No, I think I'll keep her." Nero replied.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Well, she was going to Azkaban anyway and we don't want to waste something this pure." He cocked his head to the side, letting his fingers stroke her neck.

"Fuck you." She spat.

"Well," Nero straightened his neck, "Almost pure. And I like virgins anyway." He stated, grasping a handful of her hair and yanking her off the ground.

"Back to camp then?"

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW PLAAAEEESSEE. **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Jey, I know you were that one Guest aahah but it worked okay ;)**

"Where is she?" Scarlett sounded far more confident than Scabior. She just wished she was on the inside too.

"I gave her away." Voldemort answered, his red eyed fixed on hers. It was extremely unnerving.

"To who?" Scarlett stepped forward.

Voldemort paused, looking at her with curiosity, "Why are you so interested in a pathetic little girl? Surely she's of no use to you."

"She's a friend." Scarlett answered, her voice equally cold.

Voldemort turned and walked back to his thrown at the other end of the hall, "Well, where one snatcher loses, another very powerful werewolf gains." He called cryptically over his shoulder.

"Venator!" Scarlett said, grabbing Scabior by his arm and dragging him out of the building.

"Woah, woah, woah - Scarlett, we can't just waltz in there - remember what 'appened last time?" Scabior looked at her like he would someone who had just escaped from the nut house.

"We have to stick together, Scabior!" She yelled. Scabior stepped back.

"I didn't fucking sign up for this." He peeled her off of him and strode away. Scarlett called after him, "Don't do it for them then, do it for me."

This made Scabior stop.

She walked over to him slowly, a mischievous smile on her lips. "I'll do anything."

Scabior grasped her hair and suddenly pulled her close, forcing her to stay still as he growled in her ear, "This better be worth a fuck later."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scarlett peered around a tree, Scabior stood behind her, both covered in a Disillusion charm.

"I can't believe I'm doin' this." He murmured, shaking his head slightly.

"You're doing a good deed. This could help you get to heaven." Scarlett said. Scabior pulled a face.

There was a silent moment before they both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Fuck me, the things I do for you." Scabior muttered, shaking his head. Scarlett looked at him and smiled a little.

They both watched tensely as a couple of female werewolves strode into the cave. They were yawning and chatting quietly. After a couple of minutes they had snuggled up underneath a fur hide together, still talking. Scabior let out a silent breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Be quiet, Scabior." Scarlett said quietly, tugging him forward by his sleeve. They could see themselves and each other but no one else could see them.

Scabior, used to being silent, kept his eyes flickering from the ground to the cave, looking out for any dry twigs or leaves that might make some noise. They moved forward, invisible and completely inaudible. Most of the werewolves had gone to sleep. Sometimes it was unnerving to think of all these at the full moon, there must have been at least fifty just in this living area alone.

Scarlett shivered, wondering how they could survive such low temperatures as these. They were at the edge of the cave now and as soon as her foot set down on rock she knew there was no turning back. Thinking of Nancy and how alone she must have been drove her forward again. Scabior reached down and slid his fingers through hers, linking their hands together. Scarlett squeezed his hand tight, relishing the warm with reassured her.

Surprisingly the creatures had left a path down the middle for people to walk down, probably for Venator if he fancied some fresh air and didn't want to trip over anyone. There were some real wolves over in one corner curled up next to a few of the smaller children. Scarlett didn't melt at the sight; she knew what these animals were really capable of.

They reluctantly moved towards Venator's thrown which, to their disgust, had grown since last time they had visited; skulls littered out across the floor - some still with bloodstains on them. Scarlett gave a little shudder, pointing over at the doorway at the back of the cave. Scabior nodded and silently moved forward, leant forward slightly. They had just about made it through everyone without being noticed when out of nowhere a male a bit taller than Scarlett rounded a corner and nearly walked right into her. Scabior shoved her away and stepped back, letting him unknowingly walk through the middle of him. Scarlett fell back into the thrown and gasped.

No one noticed because the skulls didn't move. They were glued to the throne with a foul smelling black substance. She gave him a furious glare before picking herself up and striding past him. Scabior rolled his eyes.

When they were round the corner Scabior grabbed Scarlett and pushed her to one side.

"What?" She snapped.

"The spell is wearing off." He said lowly.

"How can you tell?" She asked dubiously.

"The ripples in the air, they're gone. They usually follow ya around, but they've gone." He said in a serious tone.

"Well put it back on then." She pushed him back gently and carried on.

"Well there's not much point now." Scabior muttered, a moody hint in his voice.

They kept their ears trained on the gentle snores of the werewolves which were getting quieter and quieter the further they ventured. There were a lot of dead ends but they always found another narrower, darker passage to creep down. Suddenly a low growl echoed around them, seeming to come from the room to their left. It was then followed by a couple of stuttering snores and then a quiet whistle. Scarlett sighed in relief.

"Jesus Christ," She whispered, "I thought that was awake for a minute."

Scabior grinned at her and agreed quietly, returning his gaze to the other rooms.

"I am." A deep, guttural growl came from behind Scarlett, making the hairs rise along her arms.

She spun around and was met with the sight that she had been most hoping to avoid in his conscious form. Venator.

"Shit!" Scabior yelled, grabbing her arm and legging it down another hallway. This one wasn't lit and they had to feel their way along the rough walls. Soon enough it was pitch black and the darkness swallowed them whole. They had to go much slower now, almost at a walk. Venator, his senses attuned to these sorts of situations, calmly strolled down the corridor, a horrible smirk on his face.

Scarlett's wide eyes stared around but seeing nothing. In a blind panic she squeezed Scabior's hand tighter and started to run forward again. She wished she could cast a Lumos but Venator would see that straight away and catch them. She could tell he was quite far behind by now, maybe he didn't know how far they were down.

When Scarlett decided they had gone far enough through the winding path, which seemed to be getting steeper as they went, she slowed down and paused against a wall.

"Where do you think he is?" Scarlett whispered, almost inaudibly.

"I can't 'ear you, wait a minute," He thought that maybe if he could see her she could mime the words or something, "Lumos."

A small ball of light blue sparked from the end of Scabior's wand lighting up Scarlett's body, and the body behind her.

Scabior's eyes widened and she watched as he struggled to speak.

Scarlett turned around slowly and shuddered a gasp when she saw a male werewolf, holding Nancy. Half of her hair had been ripped out, presumably by Venator, she was missing most of one ear, and congealed blood ran down her neck.

There was nearly a full minute of silence before he said, "So you want her?"

Scarlett and Scabior nodded simultaneously. Another pause.

"Well you'll have to come and get her." He snarled before pulling her back into the shadows. Scabior now saw they were standing on the edge of a small cove, sheltered from the outside but still letting the cold air rush in through a hole in the side. Scarlett tried to follow him with her eyes but he had already disappeared.

They both shuffled to the edge of the wall and made their way around the side. A flurried movement caught Scabior's eye and he pointed over to where the man had darted out the hole, Nancy now over his shoulder.

"Fuck." She muttered, sprinting after him. They both reached the hole and Scabior nudged Scarlett out first. She crept out onto the ledge which was far too narrow for her liking. The werewolf had taken Nancy round another corner so she reached back and tugged at Scabior's jacket.

Up here there was a slight breeze and a few branches from some nearby trees brushed against the giant rock.

"Come any closer and she dies." He threatened, making her stand next to him. He grabbed her forearm and leant her over the edge.

"Why the _fuck_ are you doing this?" Scabior said angrily.

"She's Venator's, which means you can't have her-"

"She belongs to no one." Scarlett nearly shouted. She mentally reminded herself to refrain from yelling because she might wake the dozens of werewolves below. She took a step forward.

"Don't move!" He yelled, his arm shaking as Nancy dangled further over the ledge, her eyes wide with horror.

"You won't drop her." Scabior said smugly from behind her. Scarlett whipped her head around.

"Scabior, what the fuck are you playing at?" She hissed. Scabior moved forward, so his head was hanging over her shoulder.

"You're a coward." He narrowed his eyes, smiling at the werewolf. Scarlett peered up at him, recognising the scrutinising gaze he held. She was glad it wasn't directed at her.

The werewolf pressed his lips together angrily, letting her jolt a little further. Scarlett gasped, moving forward in shock. Her left foot slipped down a sloped rock and she fell off the side, tumbling through the air.

"No!" Scabior yelled, falling to his knees and peering over the side. He wasn't sure what he saw was better or worse than if she had actually died.

With a thud Scarlett landed face down in two very large arms.

"Ooph." Scarlett uttered as the wind was knocked from her lungs.

"I was wondering where you'd gone." Venator chuckled from above her. Scarlett shrieked, wriggling around in his arms. Taken by surprise by her sudden movement he dropped her. Scarlett muttered another 'ooph' as she fell another metre and a half. She was so winded she couldn't even crawl away. Venator hummed to himself, bending over and throwing her over his shoulder.

"No..." She grumbled quietly, elbowing him in the back. Venator ignored her, continuing to hum a sinisterly tuneless melody. He carried her past the heavily sleeping pack and further again into his cave. He heard a thud behind him but didn't even bother turning around.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The werewolf had also got to his knees briefly to see if she had actually died. As soon as Scabior saw that she was unhurt, he reached over and shoved the werewolf off, leaving only him and Nancy still on the ledge. He landed with a thud and mercifully didn't disturb anyone.

"Come 'ere." He said, taking his jacket off and replacing it on her shivering form.

"Thank you." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Let's go." He said, pulling her with him, back down to the bottom of the cave. They crept along the edge, hugely surprised that the ruckus above hadn't disturbed any of them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I suggest you keep your mouth closed, or would you like to wake up the entire pack? I'm sure they'd be happy to see you again, after you managed to escape them, and me..."

Scarlett's stomach gave a fear ridden jolt. As she was carried away into the darkness she watched the peacefully sleeping animals.

It was far too soon as Venator stopped inside a lower area of the cave, hidden behind numerous passageways. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her off his shoulder and set her on the floor. Scarlett stepped back, her head fuzzy.

Venator growled.


End file.
